VK
by Okki
Summary: HIATUS! VK, satu gank yang diketuai oleh Tsuna, dan anggotanya berisikan anak-anak unyu namun senang membuat onar. Chap 9; /"Kita sambungin pakai solasi saja."\ /Serempak anak-anak unyu itu, menatap anak yang paling unyu di antara mereka semua, Tsuna.\
1. Story 1: COLLONELO'S DEAD

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Kata baku dan non-baku dicampur jadi satu. =))

* * *

"Jadi..." Collonelo berdiri, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Matanya memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarganya. "kalian mau ngapain disini?" tanyanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hari ini kita cuma mau ngecek keadaan om Collonelo sama Lal-san. Iyakan, bos?" balas Gokudera semangat kemudian menoleh ke bosnya, Tsuna.

"A-apa sih jangan panggil aku bos, bos V.K kan belum ditentuin." wajah Tsuna langsung memerah.

"Umm, bagaimana ya. Sebenarnya ini idenya Uni." yang disebut malah pasang tampang _innocent_.

"Memangnya aku dan Lal kenapa?" Collonelo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kufufufu, habis saat main kemarin. Kita mendengar suara tembakan dan itu berasal dari rumah ini," Mukuro menjelaskan.

"Terus?"

"Terus kita mikir kalau ada kemungkinan om Collonelo mati. Hahaha," sambung Yamamoto lalu tertawa kecil.

Collonelo tersentak. "_What_! Mana mungkin aku mati? Aku ini _immortal_!" kemudian dia tertawa dengan bangganya.

"_Immortal _apaan?" tanya Ryohei.

Gokudera tiba-tiba saja menggunakan kacamata, rambutnya diiket ke belakang, ada papan tulis yang entah dari mana muculnya, dia pun memberi penjelasan. "_Immorta_l itu artinya nggak bisa mati. Bisa dibilang om Collonelo hidup abadi. Walaupun dibunuh dia nggak akan mati. Penjelasan selesai."

Semuanya—minus Tsuna, mengangguk.

Lal masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia membawakan sepiring _cookies_, piring putih yang lumayan besar dan beberapa susu buat anak-anak imut yang agak sialan itu.

"Lal, buatku mana, _c'mon now_ (?)?" tanya Collonelo sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Bikin sendiri sana!" sembur Lal ketus.

Lal meletakkan cookies dan susu itu di atas meja. Dan para anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka _Vongola Kid_ a.k.a V.K, langsung mengambil satu-satu cookies dan susu itu.

"Lal-san, _cookies_nya enak seperti biasa ya," seru Uni.

"Cookiesnya enak to the extreme!" Ryohei teriak disela-sela kunyahannya dan anehnya dia nggak tersedak.

"Kok ini kayak cookies yang sering dibuat Mama Elena ya, Chrome?" Mukuro menoleh ke adiknya. Chrome mengangguk.

"Tante Lal, nggak ada _cookies_ marshmallow apa?" tanya Byakuran tapi dia tetap memakan cookiesnya.

"Pffft, tante, tante, TANTE!" ledek Collonelo.

**DUAK**

Dijedotkanlah Collonelo ke dinding oleh Lal. Collonelo terkulai lemas di lantai, (sedikit) darah mengalir dari keningnya. Sungguh kejam memang. Cookies yang ada di tangan Tsuna, Gokudera, Uni, Chrome sama Ryohei jatuh. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

"Penyiksaan!" seru Enma. Dia itu paling semangat kalau ada hal-hal kayak begini. Tapi Mukuro lah yang sebenarnya paling semangat.

"Kok yang dijedotin om Collonelo sih? Kan Byakuran yang manggil 'tante' duluan." Mukuro menoleh ke Byakuran. Byakuran mengedikan bahunya.

"Haha, Lal-san keren!" Yamamoto ketawa terus lanjut ngabisin susunya.

"Chrome, jangan dilihat!" Mukuro menutupi matanya Chrome dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Tangan Chrome mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Mukuro. "Mukuro-nii, aku udah terlanjur ngeliat."

"Oh yaudah." Mukuro melepaskan tangannya.

"Uoh, senpai kalah sama Lal-san! _Senpai_ payah _to the extreme_!" Ryohei kecewa sama _senpai_nya a.k.a Collonelo. Lal melihat ke anak-anak imut itu dan memberikan senyuman.

"Om Collonelo mati ya?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Lal. Jelas-jelas dia tau kalo suaminya cuma pingsan doang.

"Kok bisa? Kan Collonelo-ossan_, immortal_!" Uni bertanya pada Lal dan kemudian mendebatkannya dengan Byakuran dan Ryohei.

"Mending kita ke masjid aja yuk~ (?)" ujar Mukuro.

"Ngapain?" Byakuran bertanya.

"Ngumumin kalo Collonelo-ossan udah mati." Chrome mengerti apa yang kakaknya ingin lakukan.

"Oh. Kita bilang ke om Squalo aja! Kan dia yang biasa ngumumin berita orang meninggal," ujar Gokudera. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Extreme! Aku bakal kasih tau om Knuckle!" Ryohei bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Buat apaan?" tanya yang lain.

"Nanti dia yang jadi imam sholat jenazahnya! (?)" Ryohei berapi-api.

"Ooooh~" yang lain ber-oh ria.

"Yosh! Kalo begitu, semuanya ayo kita ke toko dagingnya om Xanxus, terus kita cari om Squalo!" Tsuna memberikan perintah.

"Siap bos!" sahut Gokudera.

Dan satu komando anak-anak imut itu pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya Lal dan Collonelo. Lal mengikuti mereka, dan berhenti di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Kami permisi, Lal-san!" Uni membungkukkan badannya sementara teman-temannya udah pergi duluan.

"Hati-hati ya anak-anak! Jangan sampai ada yang kena lemparan botol _tequila_-nya Xanxus~" Lal melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah rombongan anak-anak imut yang agak sialan itu meninggalkan rumah Lal dan Collonelo. Collonelo bangun dan menghampiri Lal yang sedang menutup pintu. Dia jalan agak sempoyongan, tangannya mengelus jidatnya yang kesakitan.

"Kemana bocah-bocah itu?"

"Ke toko dagingnya Xanxus."

"Ngapain?"

"Mau cari Squalo."

"Buat?"

"Mau nyuruh Squalo ngasih pengumuman."

"Pengmuman apaan?"

"Katanya mau nyuruh Squallo ngumumin kematiannya Collonelo."

"Oh." Setelah ber-oh, Collonelo baru tersadar. "WHAA— COLLONELO? Aku belum mati c'mon now!"

Collonelo langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Lari secepat-cepatnya menyusul Tsuna dkk, ke toko dagingnya Xanxus. Berharap dia bisa sampai di sana tepat waktu, sebelum anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K memberitahukan berita kematiannya—yang jelas-jelas nggak benar—ke Squalo.

* * *

Toko Daging Xanxus.

Xanxus yang lagi enak-enak tidur siang di kursi yang ada di balik meja kasir, tiba-tiba terbangun. Itu semua karena mendengar suara anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K. Tapi dia tak peduli dan mengabaikan mereka, berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Anak-anak V.K serentak menggunakan puppy eyes mereka agar Xanxus berhenti mengabaikan mereka dan menanyakan apa yang mereka perlukan. Xanxus tetap mengabaikan puppy eyes maut mereka tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia nyerah dan bertanya,

"Anak-anak scum, kalian ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Om Squalonya ada?" tanya Tsuna masih nunjukkin puppy eyes mautnya.

"Mau ngapain cari-cari Squalo?"

"Mau nyuruh om Squalo ke masjid (?)," balas Gokudera yang juga masang puppy eyes mautnya.

"Buat?"

"Ngumumin kematiannya om Collonelo," balas Mukuro.

"Hm, Collonelo mati?"

"Iya, tadi dia dijedotin ke dinding sama tante Lal," sahut Byakuran yang lagi makananin marshmallownya.

"BWAHAHAHA. Dasar payah, dijedotin sama istrinya langsung mati. Si Squalo sialan itu ada dibelakang, ngasih makan ikannya."

"Oke, makasih, om Xanxus!" anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K pun berjalan ke tempat Squalo berada.

Sesampainya di belakang toko. Anak-anak itu melihat Squalo sedang ada di pinggir kolam ikan. Dia sedang fokus memberi makan ikan-ikan hiunya (?). Mereka juga mendengar Squalo bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Om Squalo~~~"

Dua kata di atas itu, membuat Squalo berhenti memberi makan ikan hiunya (?), dia berbalik menghadap anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K itu.

"VOIII! KALIAN MAU NGAPAIN DI SINI?!" tanyanya, empat siku langsung muncul di ujung keningnya.

"Om Squalo, tolong umumin sesuatu dong," pinta Tsuna dengan puppy eyes mautnya.

"Pengumuman apaan?"

"Om Collonelo mati," sahut Mukuro.

"DIA MATI?! Pasti gara-gara ribut sama istrinya! KAPAN DIA MATINYA?" Squalo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Untung anak-anak V.K pada nutupin telinga mereka, jadi kemungkinan gendang telinga mereka rusak cuma sedikit.

Gokudera mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu."

"Mati karena?"

"Dijedotin ke dinding."

"Oke sip. Omong-omong kayaknya ada yang kurang dari kelompok kalian, mana si Dino, Hibari, Fran sama si Ryohei?"

"Dino-san lagi di rumah, dia kemarin abis main pukul-pukulan sama Hibari. Hibari dihukum sama Alaude-san, gara-gara main pukul-pukulan sama Dino-san. Kalo Fran..." ada jeda sebentar, Tsuna menoleh ke Mukuro, "Mukuro Fran kemana?"

"Di rumah~"

"Kemarin Fran abis dihajar habis-habisan sama kakak. Gara-gara dia bilang rambut kakak mirip nanas," sela Chrome. Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

"Kalo _nii-san_ (?) balik ke rumahnya, mau nyuruh om Knuckle buat jadi imam sholat jenazah," lanjut Tsuna.

"Oh." Squalo ber-oh ria.

"Kalo begitu, om Squalo kita pamit ya! Mau pulang dulu!" dan anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K pun keluar dari tokonya Xanxus.

Squallo menghelas nafas berat. Meletakkan makanan hiunya di tempat yang benar (?). Berjalan keluar toko dan ke masjid (?).

Nggak lama setelah Squalo jalan ke masjid. Collonelo sampai di tokonya Xanxus. Bajunya basah karena keringatnya. Jarak rumahnya ke toko Xanxus nggak begitu jauh sih, tapi karena tadi dia lari, bajunya jadi basah.

"Eh, Xanxus! Tadi gerombolan anak-anak imut yang agak sialan pada ke sini nggak?" tanyanya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Merasa tidurnya terganggu, Xanxus membuka matanya sedikit, melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya dan ternyata, "Scum! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Ku kira kau sudah ada di neraka!"

"Apaan? Aku masih hidup tau!" bantah Collonelo.

"Tapi anak-anak _scum_ itu bilang, kau sudah ke neraka!"

"Nggak! Mereka salah paham! Tadi aku cuma pingsan!" Collonelo ngegebrak meja kasir. 'Ah yang penting sekarang dimana Squalo,' pikirnya.

"Squalo mana?"

"Ke masjid (?)."

"WHA— SERIUS? SIAL!" Collonelo langsung stress. Dia pun keluar dari tokonya Xanxus. Berlari secepat mungkin ke masjid, dengan tujuan untuk mencegah Squalo biar nggak kasih pengumuman ke seantero RT (?) tentang berita kematiannya—yang jelas-jelas itu nggak benar—.

* * *

Ruang makan; Rumahnya Tsuna.

Giotto yang lagi asik-asik makan, makan siangnya tiba-tiba tersedak setelah mendengar berita dari adiknya, Tsuna. "UHUK— benar nih?" Tsuna mengangguk. Nana menuangkan segelas air putih untuk anaknya. "Makasih, ma." Giotto tersenyum, Nana pun juga tersenyum.

"Aku ngeliat sendiri kok," balas Tsuna disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Wah, kasihan sekali Collonelo-san," gumam Nana sedih.

"Ma, kita ngelayat ke rumahnya Collonelo yuk," ajak Giotto. Nana mengangguk.

* * *

Ruang keluarga; Rumahnya Gokudera.

"Yang benar nih? Collonelo mati?" G. bertanya pada keponakannya, Gokudera. Seraya membersihkan koleksi hand gunnya.

"Benar. Nih, aku ada catatan waktu kematiannya," Gokudera menyodorkan buku catatannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk para pelayat." Bianchi berlalu ke dapur.

"JANGAN BIANCHI JANGAN!" G. dan Gokudera teriak dengan horrornya.

* * *

Ruang makan; Rumahnya Mukuro dan Chrome.

"Mama," panggil Mukuro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Elena dengan lembutnya.

"Om Collonelo mati, ma."

Daemon menyembur air putih yang sedang diminumnya. "HAH? SERIUS?" Elena menatapnya, dan itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Daemon sayang~ dihabiskan dulu air minumnya, baru bertanya~"

"Iya sayang~"

"Iya pa, om Collonelo meninggal," sahut Chrome, mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik utama.

"Gara-gara kenapa sayang?" tanya Elena sedih.

"Dijedotin ke dinding sama Lal-san," Mukuro memberi penjelasan.

"Kufufufu, untung Papa nggak pernah mati setiap dijedotin ke dinding sama Mama." Perempatan muncul di sisi keningnya Daemon.

"Nufufufu, itu karena aku ganteng."

"Kufufufu, Papa ngaur."

"Nufufufu, aku serius."

"Cepat abisin makanannya!" aura ungu ke hitam-hitaman muncul di sekeliling Elena. Mukuro dan Daemon berhenti berargumen dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

* * *

Ruang keluarga; Rumahnya Uni dan Byakuran.

Sepira, Luce dan Aria terlihat begitu shock setelah mendengar berita kematian Collonelo dari Uni. Luce sama Aria nangis. Sepira berusaha menabahkan mereka.

"Kita ngelayat aja yuk (?)," ajak Sepira. Luce dan Aria mengangguk dan terus menangis.

"Collonelo~ kenapa kau mati begitu cepat?" Luce membacakan puisi ditengah-tengah isakan tangisnya. "Kenapa? Kau itu terlalu ganteng untuk mati sekarang (?)."

Sepira _sweatdrop_.

"Collonelo~ kalau kau mati. Nanti siapa yang ngasih uang arisan buat Lal?" Aria ikut membacakan puisi sambil mengingat-ingat kalau Lal belum bayar uang arisan untuk bulan ini.

Sepira _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Uni-chan! Liat _marshmallow_ku nggak?" Byakuran teriak dari dapur. Menghentikan suasana kesedihan di ruang keluarga (?). Dia lagi mengobrak-abrik lemari tempat penyimpanan cemilan.

"Byakuran! Kamu jangan kebanyakan makan marshmallow, nanti obesitas!" Aria berhenti nangis, dan langsung marah-marahin keponakannya itu. "Nanti kamu jadi nggak ganteng lagi…" dia pun kembali nangis lagi. Membayangkan wajah ganteng keponakannya berubah jadi ke cubby.

Sepira sweatdrop untuk ketiga kalinya.

Byakuran menghampiri Aria dan bertanya. "Obesitas itu jadi kegendutankan?" Aria mengangguk. "Kalo aku gendut, nanti aku jadi keliatan lebih imut kan?"

Sebelum keadaan makin absurd dan Sepira takut Uni ketularan nggak bener kayak Mama dan Neneknya, Aria dan Luce. Sepira mengembalikan arah pembicaraan ke topik utama.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita melayat ke rumahnya Collonelo?" ujarnya. Ada keheningan yang cukup panjang di ruang keluarganya. Keheningan yang panjang, karena terlalu panjang, mari kita lihat keadaan Collonelo saja.

* * *

Squalo baru saja selesai mengumumkan berita kematian Collonelo ke seantero RT (?), dengan suaranya sendiri. Hal itu dia lakukan karena mic masjid rusak, toaknya juga agak-agak error. Untung dia diberkahi suara yang sangat keras oleh Amano Akira dan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, jadi mic rusak sama toak rusak nggak jadi masalah buat dia. Tapi itu jadi masalah untuk Collonelo.

Ketika Squalo sudah ada di pagar masjid, Collonelo datang. Lagi-lagi Collonelo datang diwaktu yang nggak tepat.

"VOIIII! BUKANNYA KAU UDAH MATI?!" Squalo bertanya-tanya pada Collonelo yang berdiri di hadapannya. "ATAU JANGAN-JANGA—" Collonelo langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"BUKAN! AKU BUKAN HANTU! RALAT PENGUMUMANNYA, C'MON NOW!"

"NGGAK BISA!"

"KENAPA?!"

"UDAH TERLANJUR DIUMUMIN."

"YAUDAH DIRALAT, _C'MON NOW_!"

"MENDING KITA RALAT DI RUMAHMU AJA DEH (?)!"

"YAUDAH, _C'MON NOW_!"

"MEMANGNYA KALAU RALAT DI SINI KENAPA?!"

"PERCUMA BODOH! WARGA UDAH ADA DI RUMAHMU (?)!"

Ada hening sejenak.

"YAUDAH! AYO KE RUMAHKU SEKARANG C'MON NOW (?)"

Pertarungan teriak-teriakan di masjid (?) yang nggak pantas dicontoh itu pun berakhir. Collonelo pun ke rumahnya ditemani Squallo. Di jalan, Collonelo terus-terusan memarahi Squalo; seperti, "LAGIAN KOK KAU BISA PERCAYA SAMA BOCAH-BOCAH ITU!?" dsb dan Squalo hanya bisa diam, membiarkan urat-urat di keningnya beradu satu sama lain. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghunuskan pedangnya, tapi pedangnya ada di toko, dipake Bel buat motong daging (?).

Sesampainya di rumahnya. Collonelo _shock_, karena warga se-RT pada ngumpul di rumahnya dengan tujuan untuk melayatnya yang jelas-jelas masih sehat dan hidup itu.

Di depan pintu rumahnya, Collonelo melihat sosok-sosok anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K sedang duduk, ada juga yang berdiri bersandar di dinding, sanbil meratapi kepergiannya –yang jelas-jelas masih ada di dunia.

"Kok, om Collonelo matinya cepet banget sih?" tanya Dino sedih.

"Yang sabar, Dino-san." Tsuna menepuk-nepuk punggung Dino.

"Falco pasti kesepian. Nanti aku mau izin sama tante Lal buat melihara Falco ah."

"Nanti kalo Falco ribut sama Enzo gimana?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Nggak akan, kan Falco nanti tinggalnya sama Hibird, iya kan Kyoya?" Dino menoleh ke Hibari dan Hibird yang ada di kepala Hibari.

"Nggak akan, nanti akan kusuruh Hibird ngegigit Falco," Balas Hibari dingin. Dino bergidik ketakutan.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dino, Collonelo mengepalkan tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk meninju anak-anak imut yang polos itu. Urat-urat di keningnya membentuk perempatan. Dia jalan menghampiri anak-anak V.K yang imut dan sialan itu.

"HEI KALIAN! BOCAH-BOCAH!"

Serentak anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai itu, mengangkat kepala mereka dan melihat siapa yang menyebut mereka "bocah-bocah".

Semua anak-anak V.K diam sejenak.

"Mirip om Collonelo." Yamamoto senyum, nunjuk-nunjuk Collonelo. Yang lainnya saling bertatapan, lalu…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haru, Kyoko, dan Uni teriak dengan ke horror-an.

"HIIEEEE OM COLLONELO!" karena ketakutan Tsuna dan Dino meluk Enma yang kebetulan duduk di antara mereka.

Gokudera yang sedari tadi bediri, tiba-tiba saja kakinya lemas dan dia jatuh. "Ha-HANTU! HANTUNYA OM COLLONELO!"

"Hantu pergi sana PERGI! PERGI!" Byakuran—dengan tidak ikhlasnya melempari Collonelo dengan _marshmallow_nya, berharap itu bisa mengusir Collonelo kembali ke alam baka.

"Chrome jangan dilihat (?)!" Chrome bersembunyi di balik Mukuro.

"Master aku takut. Izinkan aku bersembunyi di kepala nanasmu." Mukuro menjitak Fran. Tapi dia ngizinin Fran buat ngumpet dibelakangnya.

"INI BENER-BENER HANTUNYA _SENPAI _TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei lemas, tapi teriakkannya tetap terdengar kencang. Dia mundur dan mundur, sampai akhirnya dia duduk sampingan sama Gokudera.

Di saat yang lain ketakutan. Yamamoto dan Hibari malah biasa-biasa aja. Hibari justru mau menghajar Collonelo.

"Biar kupukul hantunya."

"Hahaha! Itu hantunya om Collonelo, Hibari. Mana bisa dipukul?"

"HANTUNYA OM COLLONELO MAU NGAPAIN DI SINI?" Gokudera teriak ketakutan. Byakuran masih tetap ngelemparin Collonelo pake _marshmallow_nya.

"Jangan-jangan, hantunya om Collonelo mau balas dendam sama kita…HIIIII." Enma memberi hipotesa dengan muka horror.

Satu lagi perempatan muncul di keningnya Collonelo. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. "BOCAH! AKU MASIH HIDUP!"

Mendengar keributan di luar. Para pelayat keluar dari ruang keluarganya Collonelo, berjalan ke tempat anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K berada.

"Lal, kok suamimu masih hidup?" tanya Luce seraya menunjuk Collonelo.

"Emang masih hidup," Balas Lal lalu menyeringai.

"Muh, kenapa dia nggak mati aja sih?" Mammon kecewa.

"Aku baru saja membuat ramuan baru, Collonelo kau mau mencobanya? Kemarin saat ku tes pada tikus, tikus itu langsung mati," ujar Verde yang jelas-jelas omongannya melenceng dari topik utama.

"Betul dugaanku. Collonelo nggak mungkin mati karena kepalanya di jedotin ke dinding." Fon tersenyum.

"Che. Masih hidup." Reborn mengarahkan pistolnya ke Collonelo. "Padahal aku senang, kalau tidak ada kau, aku jadi tidak punya saingan untuk jadi ketua RT tahun-tahun berikutnya."

Giotto langsung mendekati adiknya yang masih ketakutan dan meluk Enma. Begitu juga dengan Cozart. "Tsuna, kamu bilang Collonelo meninggal."

"Enma jelasin," Sambung Cozart. Enma Cuma bisa menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan se-innocent mungkin.

Dino ngelepasin pelukannya dari Enma terus dia ngedeketin Hibari.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari dingin.

"Untung Alaude-san nggak ada ya. Kalo ada pasti om Collonelo udah diborgol terus dijadiin tahanan gara-gara disangka melakukan penipuan warga," bisiknya. Hibari mengangguk pelan, setuju dengan Dino.

"Oi! Oi! AKU NGGAK MATI! Lal kamu sialan! Kamu tau suamimu nggak mati, tapi kenapa nggak ngejelasin ke mereka?!" empat siku muncul di ujung kening Lal. Dia langsung ngedeketin Collonelo dan menarik kerah bajunya dan ngegoyang-goyangin suaminya itu, ke kanan –kiri kanan kiri. Ada spiral yang muter-muter di kedua matanya Collonelo.

"Penyiksaan!" seru Enma.

Giotto langsung nutupin matanya Enma, Cozart nutupin matanya Tsuna, kok terbalik gitu? Entahlah. Mukuro nyuruh Fran sama Chrome buat nutup mata mereka, terus jangan sesekali coba ngintip apa yang dilakuin Lal sama Collonelo sementara dia nggak nutupin matanya. Elena mendekatinya dan menutupi mata merah dan birunya.

"Mama, aku kan sering liat yang beginian." Mukuro protes.

"Sssst— pokoknya nggak boleh di lihat!"

Knuckle nyeramahin Kyoko sama Ryohei, ngasih tau mereka nggak boleh meniru apa yang Lal lakukan. G. membiarkan kedua keponakannya, Gokudera dan Bianchi. Melihat scene penyiksaan itu.

"Aku juga mau mukulin om Collonelo," Gerutu Hibari.

"Kyoya Hibari, sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan main pukul orang lain, kalau mereka nggak salah," Fon menasihati keponakannya. Hibari mendengus kesal.

Lal akhirnya melepaskan Collonelo. Collonelo mengatur nafasnya, lalu berdeham.

"Ehem! Semuanya, tolong dengerin." Semua orang menoleh ke Collonelo. "Jadi sebenarnya aku nggak mati. Anak-anak itu mikir kalau aku mati, gara-gara waktu aku pingsan, jidatku ada darahnya." Collonelo men_death glare_ Tsuna dkk. "Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton sinetron (?)."

"Kenapa nggak mati beneran aja sih?" Mammon protes.

JLEB. Collonelo langsung membeku.

"Hei, Mammon, sepertinya kau ingin sekali tentara konyol itu mati ya?" tanya Verde yang sebenarnya juga pengen Collonelo mati beneran.

"Ah, sayang sekali ya. Collonelo, padahal aku sudah memesan batu nisan untukmu." Reborn juga sedih karena saingannya disetiap pemilihan ketua RT nggak jadi mati.

"OI OI, KOK KALIAN BERTIGA PENGEN AKU MATI BENERAN—" belum selesai bicara, Lal melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Collonelo.

"Sudah-sudah, karena Collonelo nggak jadi mati. Sekarang kalian semua bisa pulang, maaf mengecewakan kalian." Lal membungkukkan badannya. "Oi oi! Lal! Kok bahasanya begitu sih?!" Lal mengabaikan pertanyaan suaminya.

Semua pelayat pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka kecewa karena Collonelo nggak jadi mati. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Tuhan dan author sudah menakdirkan Collonelo untuk tidak mati sekarang, mati di fanfic ini.

Hari berikutnya.

Hari berikutnya, anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K berkunjung lagi ke rumah Collonelo dan Lal. Mereka ke sana karena paginya, setelah Lal pulang belanja dan kebetulan lewat taman dan kebetulannya lagi dia ngeliat anak-anak V.K lagi main, jadi dia mengundang anak-anak itu ke rumahnya untuk menyicipi kue tart yang dia buat. Anak-anak V.K menunggu dengan manis di ruang keluarga. Karena nggak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, Collonelo menghampiri Lal yang ada di dapur, dan seperti biasa, dia merayu dan meledek Lal. Sampai tiba-tiba…

**DUAK**

Satu kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf dan diketik dengan huruf kapital yang ditebalkan itu, membuat anak-anak imut yang agak sialan yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai V.K itu langsung berlari-lari kecil ke dapur.

"Penyiksaan!" seru Enma.

Yang lainnya—minus Yamamoto yang lagi kebingungan dan Hibari yang lagi ngegerutu karena iri dengan Lal; ia juga mau menghajar Collonelo. Menatap Collonelo yang sedang mimisan dan terkulai di lantai, dengan horror.

"OM COLLONELO MATI!"

* * *

**Edited on Nov, 08th 2012**


	2. Story 2: REBORN'S PROBLEM

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Kata baku dan non-baku dicampur jadi satu. =))

* * *

_—Seminggu berlalu, semenjak tragedi "KEMATIAN PALSU COLLONELO"—_

* * *

Siang itu, selesai makan siang. Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K, berkumpul di pos RT yang ada di dekat rumahnya Reborn. Harusnya mereka tidur siang tapi malah main. Tapi yah, namanya juga anak-anak, nggak bakal berhenti main sampai mereka benar-benar capek.

"OII~~" seru Mukuro, bosan.

"APA?" balas Byakuran, yang juga bosan.

"BOSAN!" sambung Gokudera.

"AKU JUGA BOSAN _TO THE EXTREME_ NIH!" Ryohei menambahkan.

"KERUMAH OM COLLONELO YUK!" ujar Yamamoto.

"KAN KITA NGGAK BOLEH KE SANA, KALAU OM COLLONELO LAGI ADA DI RUMAH!" Uni menjelaskan. Ya, semenjak tragedi memalukan minggu lalu, Collonelo jadi tidak mengizinkan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K itu main ke rumahnya kecuali kalau dia sedang ada tugas di luar kota (?). Itu dilakukan, untuk mencegah anak-anak itu melihat hal-hal 'penyiksaan' seperti minggu lalu.

"BOS! HARI INI KITA MAIN APAAN NIH?"

"Ja-jangan panggil aku bos. AKU NGGAK TAU! AKU JUGA BINGUNG!" Tsuna membalas.

"Main pukul-pukulan," Hibari memberikan saran. Yang lain menggeleng.

"Main masak-masakan," yang satu ini sarannya Haru. Yang cowok menggeleng, yang cewek langsung kabur ke rumahnya Haru.

"Lambo-san bosan di sini. Lambo-san ingin ikut Haru dan kawan-kawan saja," gumam Lambo lalu mengejar Haru dan rombongannya.

"PERGI SANA YANG JAUH!" teriak Gokudera semangat.

"Master nggak ikut sama Haru-san, Kyoko-san dan Chrome-nee?" tanya Fran.

"Ngapain?"

"Kan Master nanti yang jadi buah-buahannya buat dimasak (?)."

"TEMAN-TEMAN AYO KITA PUKULI ANAK INI!" seru Mukuro yang lagi naik darah. Ryohei sama Yamamoto langsung menahannya.

"Main ke rumah siapa gitu," gumam Gokudera.

"Main ke rumah Hibari-san?" ujar Tsuna.

"Kan ada Alaude-san," Byakuran mengingatkan.

"Si 'borgol' itu udah kuhabisi kemarin," kata Hibari dengan wajah yang mirip setan (?).

'Serem ih,' pikir yang lain.

"Main petak umpet aja yuk," ajak Mukuro. Dia paling senang main petak umpet karena dia yang paling jago ngumpet dan nggak pernah jaga.

"Aku nggak ikutan kalau begitu," gumam Fran. "Aku pulang aja," dan dia pun langsung kabur, pulang ke rumah.

"Lahm si Fran kenapa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kufufu, kamu nggak inget? Terakhir kali kita main petak umpet sama dia?"

"Oh, yang pas Fran ngumpet di RT sebelah terus ketemunya pas udah sore bukan?" Enma mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mukuro mengangguk.

"Kufufu, iya. Terus ketemunya di wc umum (?) pula."

"Udah, kita hompimpa dulu." semua siap pada posisi.

"Hibari mau ikutan nggak?" tanya Yamamoto. Hibari mendekat, langsung mengambil posisi hompimpa.

Melihat respon Hibari, yang tumben-tumbenan mau ikut main. Mereka langsung kaget dan senang. 'ASTAGA TUMBEN SEKALI!'

**GUNTING, BATU, KERTAS! –**hasilnya adalah; Tsuna kalah.

"Oya oya, seperti biasa yang kalah Tsuna." Mukuro mulai iseng.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, hitung sampai seratus yah~" pinta Byakuran.

"Kebanyakan! Aku baru bisa ngitung sampai satu, dua, dua puluh!"

"Yaudah sampai dua puluh saja!"

"Sekarang semuanya cepat bersembunyi," Tsuna memberi aba-aba lalu melipatkan lengan kecilnya di tiang pos dan menyembunyikan mukanya. Yang lain udah pada ngumpet dimana tau, sementara Gokudera, dia berdiri di samping Tsuna.

"Gokudera, kamu nggak ngumpet?...lima," tanya Tsuna disela-sela hitungannya.

"Biar Bos, nggak usah nyari-nyari lagi," balas Gokudera seakan dia meringankan bebannya Tsuna.

"tujuh, delapan, cepat ngumpet sana!...sembilan,"

"Tapi…"

"Udah cepat, aku nggak apa-apa kok!"

"Kalau Bos bilang begitu…" Gokudera langsung lari nyari tempat buat ngumpet.

Tsuna terus menghitung sampai dua puluh. Dia fokus menghitung. Nggak mencoba untuk sesekali mengintip. Dia benar-benar nggak tau dimana teman-temannya mengumpat. Biasanya kalau Tsuna yang jaga, permainan baru akan berakhir pas hari menjelang sore. Itu semua karena kelicikin –yang tak disengaja (?) yang mereka lakukan.

"Siap atau nggak aku datang!"

Tsuna langsung memandang sekelilingnya. Siapa tau ada yang ngumpet di sekitar pos. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Gokudera, bersembunyi di samping pos.

"Bos hebat! Bisa menemukanku dengan cepat!"

"Hebat apanya?! Kamu ngumpetnya di tempat yang gampang keliatan begitu!"

"Haha. Kalau begitu sekarang, aku akan membantumu mencari yang lain!"

"Yaudah, makasih."

Kedua anak imut itu pun mencari-cari sisanya (?). Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua nyariin Yamamoto yang biasanya gampang ditemuin atau yang lebih gampang lagi si Ryohei, yang sering ketahuan gara-gara teriakannya pas berebut tempat ngumpet.

"Ingglo!"

Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung nengok ke tempat Tsuna jaga tadi. Hibari udah ada di sana.

"Ekh? Hibari-san!" Tsuna kaget.

"Hibari, kamu ngumpet dimana?" tanya Gokudera. Hibari nunjuk ke atas pohon deket pos.

"Aku ngumpet di atas sana," jelasnya.

"Ih, nggak takut jatoh?" Tsuna kagum.

"Nggaklah."

"Oke bagus! Sekarang bantu kita cari yang lain!" Gokudera semangat.

"Nggak."

"Kok gitu?"

"Hm, yaudah aku bantuin (?)."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersamaan. Mencari yang lain. Mereka mencari ke rumahnya Collonelo, siapa tau Ryohei ngumpet di sana (?), hasilnya nihil. Cari ke rumahnya Yamamoto, siapa tau Yamamoto kelupaan kalo mereka lagi main petak umpet dan akhirnya dia pulang, tapi hasilnya juga nihil. Mereka bertiga juga kabingungan nyariin Byakuran sama Mukuro. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang sangat '_EXTREME_' (?), dari semak-semak.

"Mereka akan sangat susah mencariku _TO THE EXTREME_!" kata Ryohei dengan suaranya yang berisik itu.

"_Nii-san_!" Tsuna menampilkan kepalanya kebalik semak-semak tersebut.

"Tsuna kamu hebat _TO THE EXTREME_! Kamu bisa nemuin aku!"

"Bos memang hebat." Gokudera jbjb memuji Tsuna. "DAN LAGI, KAMU ITU BODOH BANGET! NGUMPET KOK SAMBIL TERIAK-TERIAK?!"

"APA SIH, SUKA-SUKA AKU DONG!"

"Hyaaa, Gokudera yang bodoh menemukan Lambo-san yang sedang bersembunyi di sini!" seru Lambo yang entah kenapa bisa ada di situ.

"Lambo kamu kan nggak ikutan main." Tsuna _sweatdrop_ sambil mengingatkan.

"Lambo-san selalu mengikuti semua permainan!" kemudian Lambo langsung ilang lagi...

"Btw, aku tadi melihat Byakuran balik ke rumahnya," ucap Ryohei.

"Yaudah langsung ke rumah nenek Sepira aja!" usul Gokudera.

Anak-anak imut itu langsung ke rumahnya Sepira, mau nyari Byakuran. Betul saja, sesampainya di sana, mereka mendengar suaranya Byakuran dan Aria yang lagi ngeributin masalah _marshmallow_.

"Aku cuma nambah dua bungkus lagi kok," kata Byakuran seraya membuka sebungkus _marshmallow_.

"Jangan banyak-banyak. Hari ini kamu udah makan enam—"

"Tujuh~"

"Ah itu— HAH BERAPA? TUJUH? NANTI KAMU KALAU KEBANYAKAN MAKAN MANIS BISA KENA OBESITAS LOH!" Aria langsung panik.

"NANTI PAS UDAH GEDE KAMU BISA KENA DIABETES!"

"Terus nanti kenapa?"

"NANTI **MATI **LAH!" gertak Aria menekankan kata 'mati'nya.

"Nah! Byakuran ketauan!" seru Tsuna dan Gokudera yang tiba-tiba saja udah ada di dapur rumahnya Sepira.

"Eh— Yah, tante sih berisik! Aku jadi ketauan kan." Yang disebut justru nyalahin orang.

Byakuran dan Aria kembali berargumen. Tsuna dkk hanya menonton saja. Argumen diakhiri dengan; Byakuran yang disuruh tidur sama Aria. Tsuna dkk pun melanjutkan pencarian mereka (?).

Mereka mencoba mencari Yamamoto di toko dagingnya Xanxus. Dan oh– benar saja. Yamamoto ada di sana, bersama Squalo. Mereka sedang memperhatikan hiu-hiu cantik Squalo (?).

Gokudera berjalan pelan-pelan dan mengagetkan Yamamoto. Yang dikagetin sama sekali nggak kaget, yang kaget malah Squalo yang ada di sampingnya. Squalo jatuh ke kolam hiunya sendiri. Untung hiunya pada jinak, coba kalau nggak? Wow, musnahlah Squalo dan merdekalah Xanxus dan yang lainnya.

"VOIII! KALAU NGAGETIN KIRA-KIRA DONG!" bentaknya.

Gokudera manyun-manyun nggak jelas. "OM SQUALO-NYA AJA YANG ANEH! AKU KAN NGAGETIN YAMAMOTO BUKAN OM!" hardiknya.

"Kok kalian tau kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Yamamoto heran.

"Ummm, _feeling_?" Tsuna asal jawab.

"Kamu ngapain coba, ngumpet di sini?" tanya Gokudera kasar.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini di suruh beli ikan sama _Oyaji_."

"Kok mau aja? Kita kan lagi main!" kata Ryohei.

"Aku tadi lupa kalau kita lagi main petak umpet. Jadi aku pulang, terus disuruh deh."

Gokudera _sweatdrop_.

"Emang di sini jualan ikan ya?" Tsuna bertanya dengan polosnya.

"ADA DONG! DI SINI KAN DAGING APA AJA ADA!" Squalo promosi.

"EH, VOII! BANTUIN AKU KELUAR DARI SINI DONG!"

"Apa sih om Squalo lebay ih." Gokudera memberikan senyuman meledek.

"Iya, itukan kolamnya nggak dalem _TO THE EXTREME_ (?)," sambung Ryohei.

"Masa minta bantuin sama kita." Tsuna jbjb. "Lanjut cari Mukuro yuk."

"Firasatku bilang, dia udah ada di pos," gumam Hibari dingin.

"VOIIII! BOCAH!"

"Om Xanxus~ Ini dia uangnya." Yamamoto sudah ada di meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya, yang lain menunggu di luar.

"VOIIIIIIIII!" Squalo benar-benar ditelantarkan.

"Shishi, perlu bantuan?" entah kenapa Bel tiba-tiba nanya begitu.

"ITU SUDAH PASTI!"

"Bel, ini kabelnya (?)." Levi tiba-tiba saja memberi Bel kabel yang ada aliran listriknya.

"Buat apa itu?"

"Shishishi, jadi nanti kau pakai kabel ini untuk naik ke sini, paham?"

"BODOH! TANGANKU BASAH! NANTI AKU KESETRUM!"

"Memang itu tujuannya," ucap Levi santai.

"Mau nggak? Kalau nggak aku tinggal ya~ Dah~ Aku mau balik kerja."

Levi dan Bel akhirnya meninggalkan Squalo, membiarkan dia berendam (?) di kolam ikannya. Jadi intinya adalah; sebesar apakah kolam itu?

* * *

Setelah Yamamoto mengantarkan ikan pesanan ayahnya. Tsuna dkk, kembali ke pos. Mukuro dan Enma sudah ada di sana. Enma duduk di pos, kakinya diayun-ayunkan ke depan dan belakang. Mukuro berdiri di tempat Tsuna jaga, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

Enma lompat dari pos terus mendekati Mukuro. Kemudian mereka berdua menyuruh Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari dan Ryohei untuk mendekat. Kemudian mereka bertujuh duduk lagi di pos ngbentuk lingkaran.

"Ada apa sih?" Tsuna bertanya-tanya.

"Tadi aku dan Mukuro melihat ayahmu, ibumu, Giotto-san, om Collonelo sama tante Lal, yah pokoknya semua orang dewasa deh," Enma mulai menjelaskan.

"Bentar-bentar, kalian berdua ngumpetnya barengan yah?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oya oya, pengen banget tau?" goda Mukuro.

"Halah, Enma, lanjutin lagi!" perintah Gokudera yang penasaran banget sama apa yang Enma ingin katakan.

"Ah ya, sampai mana tadi? Oh iya, pokoknya begitu deh," kata Enma.

"Apaan sih? Kok aku nggak ngerti," aku Ryohei.

"Sama aku juga," aku Yamamoto juga sambil meletakkan dua tangannya di belakang lehernya.

"Jelasin yang bener dong." sebenarnya ini bukan kalimat ancaman, tapi karena Hibari yang mengatakannya jadi terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Kufufu. Jadi, tadi kita berdua melihat orang-orang dewasa ngumpul di rumahnya Pak Reborn," Mukuro menjelaskan.

"Oh kalau itu sih aku juga liat." Tsuna menunjuk kerumunan orang dewasa yang ada di rumahnya Reborn.

"KALAU HAL BEGITUAN KITA JUGA DARITADI UDAH NGELIAT! KAN RUMAHNYA PAK REBORN ADA DI SEBELAH!" Gokudera langsung kesal.

"Udah udah, mending kita sekarang ke sana," usul Yamamoto yang sudah berjalan duluan sama Hibari ke rumahnya Reborn.

Di rumahnya Reborn memang benar-benar rame. Para petinggi RT dan kerabatnya (?) ada di sana. Tsuna nyelip-nyelip di antara kerumunan, mencari-cari dimana kakaknya yang ganteng itu, Giotto. Hibari yang biasanya nggak suka sama yang beginian, akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk ikutan nyelip diantara kerumunan, nyari Alaude kalau bisanya ketemu Fon atau Dino juga nggak apa-apa.

"Giotto-nii," panggil Tsuna yang akhirnya menemukan Giotto. Giotto melihat ke bawah, itu dia— adiknya sedang menarik-narik bajunya.

"Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Iya tadi aku abis main petak umpet." Giotto nggak ngerti apa maksudnya. "Giotto-nii, gendong aku dong! Aku juga mau liat ada apaan," pintanya. Giotto menghela nafas lalu mengangkat Tsuna dan meletakkannya di pundaknya.

"Ih kok, om Collonelo ada di sini? Nenek Luce juga. Om Verde juga. Kak Skull (?) juga. Om Fon juga ngapain ada di sana? Terus itu—" Tsuna berhenti bicara, menoleh ke Gokudera yang entah kenapa bisa ada bersebelahan dengannya. Dia juga digendong di pundaknya G. "Gokudera-kun, Mammon itu dipanggilnya 'om' atau 'tante' sih?"

"Tante kali," jawab Gokudera sok tau.

"Ih iya apa? Kok dia agak kayak laki (?)?" Yamamoto yang ada di sebelah kiri Tsuna, yang entah kenapa dia juga digendong sama Asari jbjb.

"Tsuna, om Daemon sama papamu ngapain ada di sana juga?" Ryohei nunjuk-nunjuk Iemitsu sama Daemon yang ada di dekat Fon. Dia juga sama, entah kenapa dia juga digendong sama Knuckle.

"Om Alaude, sebenernya ini lagi pada mau ngapain sih? Main pukul-pukulan ya?" Tsuna dan Giotto dkk menengok ke arah satu suara yang sangat familiar, dan itu suaranya Hibari. Terlihat Hibari sedang bertengger (?) di pundaknya Alaude. Alaude juga masang tampang kayak dia yang nyuruh Hibari buat naik ke pundaknya (?) –ekspresi macam apa itu?

Giotto hampir mau ngakak sengakaknya. Yang lain juga. Ini pertama kalinya Alaude mau nyelip-nyelip diantar kerumunan warga, udah gitu dia juga mau ngegendong Hibari.

"ALAUDE KOK JADI UNYU BEGINI (?)," Giotto keceplosan. Otomatis G., Asari sama Knuckle nahan ketawa. Alaude denger, tapi dia nggak peduli.

"Diam dan dengarkan," perintah Alaude. Yang lain langsung diam dan mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang yang ada di depan.

Terlihat di depan —em di ruang tamu rumahnya Reborn. Collonelo, Reborn, dan Iemitsu sedang berargumen. Luce dan Fon yang ada di sana berusaha menjadi penengah, untuk menenangkan Reborn dan Collonelo yang sedaritadi berargumen sambil ngarahin pistol dan senapan ke wajah masing-masing.

"Iemitsu, kau serius ingin mengundurkan diri jadi wakil RT?" tanya Reborn, serius.

"Ya, aku serius," balas Iemitsu dengan yakin.

Tak disangka ternyata ini masalah 'pengunduran Iemitsu dari jabatan wakil RT (?)'.

"Eh, Reborn, kenapa kau nggak sekalian ngundurin diri dari jabatanmu? _C'mon now_," ledek Collonelo.

"Ogah." Reborn menoleh ke Luce. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang jadi wakil RT."

"Aku? Secepat itu?" Reborn mengangguk. "Nggak ah, aku udah repot jadi bendahara 'Ibu-Ibu Arisan'," katanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bubarin aja udah," usul Reborn enteng.

"Enak aja! Emang kalo Verde yang jadi wakil RT kenapa sih?"

"Verde, kau mau jadi wakil RT?"

Verde memandang Reborn, Iemitsu dan Luce secara bergantian, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ogah."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Wakil RT kerjaannya apaan sih emangnya?"

"Tanya Iemitsu sana!"

"EH? Ya gitu-gitu aja (?)," jawab Iemitsu, nggak jelas, benar-benar nggak jelas.

"Ogah ah. Aku males. Aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dari jadi wakil RT."

"Mu, sok penting!" cibir Mammon.

"Nah, kenapa nggak kau aja yang jadi wakil RT?"

"Aku? Aku sih mau-mau aja. Tapi aku udah betah jadi pemegang uang iuran."

"Pasti korupsi," tukas Reborn.

"Enak aja!"

"Fon mau nggak?" tanya Iemitsu. Fon menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak mau terlibat masalah politik (?)."

"Skull?"

"Aku nggak mau, kecuali ketua RT kita tiba-tiba saja, diganti jadi wanita langsing dan berdada besar," balas Skull, pipinya merah, ada 'gelembung' seperti ohp yang menampilkan apa yang dikhayalkannya. Reborn lansung menembaknya, tapi nggak kena.

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi wanita langsing berdada besar, begitu?"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Tsuna dan Giotto dkk.

Giotto dkk berusaha menutupi telinga anak-anak imut yang mereka gendong. Tapi kalau mereka lepas tangan mereka dari kaki-kaki kecil itu, yang ada anak-anak kecil itu malah jatuh. Salah udah salah...

"Dada besar apaan sih?" tanya Yamamoto polos.

"Giotto-nii bisa jawab pertanyaan Yamamoto?" Tsuna ternyata juga penasaran.

"Nggak, aku juga nggak ngerti," Giotto menjawab dengan tampang innocent dan terlihat jelas kalau dia benar-benar nggak ngerti.

'Suci bener,' pikir teman-temannya.

* * *

Kembali lagi ke Reborn dkk.

"Yaudah, Collonelo aja yang jadi wakil RT," ujar Iemitsu. Jelas sekali kalau Reborn tidak setuju.

"Ogah. Omong-omong, Iemitsu kenapa kau mengundurkan diri jadi wakil RT?"

"Gimana yah," Iemitsu menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas nggak gatel. "aku kan udah kerja di bagian administrasi di kelurahan (?). Duh gimana ya, pokoknya intinya aku nggak bisa megang dua kerjaan sekaligus!"

"Yaudah, suruh Giotto aja yang jadi wakil RT," suruh Reborn enteng.

"Dia masih lima belas tahun," Iemitsu menunjuk Collonelo. "Collonelo aja tuh."

Reborn cuek. "Daemon—"

"Nggak, nggak mau. Aku maunya jadi presiden," potong Daemon. "Alaude aja tuh."

"Dia udah jadi ketua keamanan."

"Udah Collonelo aja," usul Luce nggak sabaran.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Mendadak suasana menjadi sangat dramatis.

"Tapi dikau tidak punya pilihan lain, Reborn, _c'mon now_." Collonelo menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki bawahan yang susis (?) sepertimu!"

"Che, apa-apaan bahasamu itu? Dan apa itu susis? Suami takut istri, kah?"

"Iya itu. Dan lagi kau adalah rivalku yang sangat idiot sejak kita duduk di bangku kelas satu SD."

"Reborn, Collonelo! Hentikan! Aku sudah tak tahan!" seru Iemitsu.

"Kalian, kenapa jadi mendramatisir seperti ini?" Secara nggak langsung Verde ikut-ikutan.

"Aku akan menjadi wakil RT kalau si Adelheid, siapanya si Cozart itu, menciumku~" Skull jbjb.

"Hentikan teman-teman! Aku makin tidak tahan!" pinta Luce dengan gaya dramatisir _to the extreme_.

"Reborn! Cepat tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi wakil RT," sebagai satu-satunya yang normal, Fon memerintahkan Reborn untuk cepat ambil sikap.

* * *

Untuk kedua kalinya; Kembali lagi ke Tsuna dan Giotto dkk.

"Astaga, pemandangan nista macam apa ini?" tanya Knucke.

"Cozart, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Giotto panik karena daritadi melihat Cozart yang ada di depannya diam seribu bahasa, semenjak mendengar apa yang Skull katakan.

Cozart tidak merespon. "Gini aja deh, yang adil kita ambil suara aja," usul Fon.

Teman-temannya malah menatapnya dengan sinis dan dingin. "Nggak demokratis! Musyawarah aja belum selesai!" pekik mereka semua.

"Eh? Habis keputusan kalian nggak bulat–bulat (?)"

Setelah Fon bilang begitu. Pertarungan pun nggak bisa dihindari. Para warga ada beberapa yang menonton dan menyemangati; ada beberapa yang pulang ke rumah dan menunggu hasilnya di rumah mereka.

**DUAK. JDAK. DUESSH.**

Tsuna dan Giotto dkk juga pada pulang. Menurut Asari apa yang dilakukan para petinggi RT itu tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Mereka pulang juga untuk menghindari amukan Alaude. Sebenarnya Alaude berniat untuk memborgol para petinggi RT itu karena udah merusak kedamaian (?), tapi nggak jadi. Entah kenapa bisa begitu.

Malamnya Iemitsu cerita ke Giotto sama Nana. Kalau dia nggak jadi ngundurin diri. Itu semua karena teror yang diberikan Reborn; "BATALKAN RENCANAMU! ATAU AKAN KU BILANG PADA NANA, KALAU SEBENARNYA SUAMINYA _*****!." Giotto hanya _sweatdrop_ karena nggak ngerti kalimat terornya Reborn yang entah kenapa disensor dengan kata 'piip'. Nana menunjukkan senyuman khasnya pada suaminya, dan berkata,

"Tak apa suamiku. Aku akan selalu menyemangatimu dengan masakan-masakanku." Iemitsu langsung nangis terharu.

* * *

*****saya membiarkan para _readers _untuk menggunakan imajinasi kalian sendiri, untuk melengkapi kalimat tersebut –sekian.

* * *

**Edited on Nov, 08th 2012**


	3. Story 3: KIDNAPPED

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Kata baku dan non-baku dicampur jadi satu. =))

* * *

Setelah masalah 'pengunduran diri Iemitsu' lusa kemarin, namun yang akhirnya dibatalkan, karena ancaman yang diberikan Reborn. Sehari setelah kejadian itu, warga seantero RT dibuat panik dan gratak sana sini. Gara-gara Elena teriak-teriak; "FRAN ILANG FRAN ILANG!" sementara Daemon selaku omnya Fran, yang diberi kepercayaan oleh neneknya Fran (?) untuk menjaganya, malah meneriakkan hal yang berbeda; "AKHIRNYA FRAN ILANG! BEBAN HIDUPKU BERKURANG SATU!" –namun akhirnya, menjelang sore Fran ditemukan di lemari penyimpanan pisaunya Bel.

Daemon langsung kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Elena langsung meluk-melukin Fran dan nangis terharu, saking senangnya keponakannya telah kembali.

Dan Bel mengaku dia tidak menyembunyikan Fran di lemarinya. Fran juga nggak tau kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam lemari penyimpan pisaunya Bel. Pokoknya itu masih '_misteri_'! Bukan '_misteri_' juga sih, tapi sebenarnya saya bingung mikirin sebabnya, udah itu aja... langsung kita liat cerita untuk chapter ini saja~

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Gokudera tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Tsuna juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Enma juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Yamamoto juga.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~" Byakuran juga.

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFU," Mukuro juga (?).

"HAHAHAHAHAHA _EXTREME_!" Ryohei juga, dia lebih kenceng malah.

Dan mereka terus-terusan tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk beberapa menit. Pipi Tsuna dan Enma sampai merah, Yamamoto sampai nangis, Byakuran sampai tak sengaja membuang _marshmallow_ kesayangannya, Mukuro sampai sakit perut, Ryohei sampai hampir kehabisan suara (?).

"HAHAHA. Kita lagi ngetawain apaan sih?" tanya Yamamoto, menyeka matanya.

"HAHAHA. Nggak tau," Tsuna membalas.

"Kufufufu. Terus kita ngapain ketawa?" tanya Mukuro, mengecilkan _volume _suara tawanya.

"Nggak tau." Enma langsung diem. "Tanya Gokudera tuh."

"Gokudera kita ngapain ketawa?" Gokudera langsung berenti ketawa, memandang Tsuna. "Aku juga nggak tau."

Kemudian ada hening sejenak.

"Eh," desis Gokudera memecahkan keheningan. Yang lainnya refleks menengoknya. "Om G. bilang kita nggak boleh main jauh-jauh masa'" suasana jadi serius.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Om G. bilang soalnya sekarang lagi banyak penculikan. Terus Mamaku juga bilang begitu."

"Wah, kalau Papaku sih bodo amatan kalau aku diculik," gumam Mukuro dengan santai. Yang lain _face palm_.

"Kalau aku diculik, pasti tante Aria nangis darah," Byakuran langsung membayangkan wajah sedih tantenya.

"Kok gitu?" Gokudera menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iyalah, kan tante Aria naksir sama aku (?)." Gokudera ber-oh.

"Emang ada orang yang mau nyulik kita ya?" tanya Yamamoto polos.

"Nggak tau," Enma mengedikan bahu.

"Kufufu, pasti ada. Kita kan unyu (?)," Mukuro PD.

"Mukuro kok jadi ketularan om Daemon sih," cibir Gokudera.

"Karena aku nggak beruntung jadi anaknya dia," yang lain pada diem karena nggak ngerti. Tapi entah kenapa, Gokudera ngangguk-ngangguk, pertanda dia bener-bener ngerti (?).

"Aku baru inget. Kemarin pas aku nonton di _tv_, masa ada berita tentang penculikan anak kecil. Terus anak kecilnya di jual ke luar negeri," kata Enma.

"Wah keren. Berarti anak itu bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dong," Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Enma-kun, emang kamu ngerti nonton berita?" Tsuna terkagum-kagum.

"Nggak. Kan aku nanya sama Cozart-nii."

"Oya oya, kemarin Mamaku bilang ke aku dan Chrome," Mukuro mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Mama bilang; _'Kalau ditawarin makanan sama orang yang kamu nggak kenal jangan diterima!_' begitu katanya."

"Terus aku balas; '_Kalau minuman boleh ya?_' Mamaku balas lagi; '_NGGAK! Siapa tau di minumannya ada racunnya!_' terus aku tanya lagi; '_Kalau dikasih uang?_' Mamaku langsung dilema, terus bilang; '_Terserah kamu aja itu mah, sayang~_' begitu katanya."

Yang lain mengangguk takzim (?).

"Oh berarti kita boleh nerima uang dari orang yang kita nggak kenal," Gokudera menyimpulkan.

"Kalau uangnya palsu gimana?" Untuk saat itu, Enma memang satu-satunya yang waras (?).

"Tinggal dibuanglah," balas Byakuran santai.

"Kayaknya di RT ini, yang kemungkinan buat diculiknya dikit itu Hibari-san sama Dino-san yah." Tsuna langsung terbayang-bayang sama Alaude.

"Jujur mereka unyu, bisa aja diculik. Tapi penculik itu harus ngecek nyawa mereka dulu." Wajah Mukuro langsung pucat sehabis dia bilang kata unyu.

"Ih, kenapa sih, penculik seneng banget sama anak-anak unyu?" Gokudera kesal karena dia merasa dirinya unyu dan dia takut jadi korban penculikan.

"KARENA ANAK UNYU ITU MUDAH DIJUAL, TUBUH MEREKA MUDAH DI (piip)! TERUS NANTI ORGAN MEREKA BISA DI (piip) (?)!"

Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K langsung kaget dan ketakutan. Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain –bukan satu sama lain ding, tapi langsung meluk Tsuna selaku bos V.K.

"PEDOFIL! (?)," mereka teriak dengan suara yang cukup kenceng, kecuali Ryohei yang daritadi diem gara-gara suaranya hampir abis. Anak-anak imut itu seharusnya meneriakkan kata 'psikopat' kenapa mereka malah teriak 'pedofil'? aneh…

"Pedofil apaan?" Byakuran bertanya-tanya. Berarti dia daritadi asal teriak doang.

"Papanya Mukuro!" Gokudera asal menjelaskan.

"Papaku bukan pedofil! Buktinya dia nikah sama Mamaku!" untuk kali ini, karena ketakutan, Mukuro membela Daemon. "Eh, emang pedofil apaan sih?!" ini juga sama aja.

"_Kids, please_," kata suara yang telah mengagetkan mereka, ternyata itu Giotto yang lagi nenteng dua plastik belanjaannya Nana.

"Giotto, kamu nggak boleh begitu. Kasihan Tsuna sama teman-temannya," Nana marah-marahin Giotto sambil mencubiti pipi anaknya yang ganteng itu.

"Maaf Ma. Abis mereka lucu kalau ditakutin," anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K langsung menatap Giotto dengan penuh dendam.

"Giotto-nii jahat!" Tsuna marah.

"Biarin nanti aku aduin ke Cozart-nii!" sambung Enma yang juga marah.

Giotto mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ampun, iya maaf. Aku janji deh, besok kalian semua aku beliin es krim—"

"Susu aja," pinta Yamamoto.

"Es krim kan dari susu, bodoh." Gokudera langsung menginjak kakiknya Yamamoto. Yamamoto meringis kesakitan.

"_Marshmallow_." sudah pasti yang satu ini keinginannya Byakuran.

"Aku mau apa aja, asalkan nggak pedes." Mukuro juga ikut-ikutan nge-_request_.

"Ya ya, terserah— eh kan aku jadi tinggal sama Mama— dah anak-anak!" Giotto langsung lari mengikuti Nana. "OH YA! JANGAN MAIN JAUH-JAUH! NANTI DICULIK!" teriaknya dari jarak yang sudah mulai jauh dari pos tempat anak-anak V.K nongkrong (?).

Setelah Giotto benar-benar pergi. Anak-anak itu langsung siap-siap buat main perang-perangan.

"Semuanya, aku pulang duluan yah! Suaraku mau abis _to the extreme_!" Ryohei –setengah teriak– pamit sama teman-temannya, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Tsuna dll balas melambaikan tangan mereka.

Tsuna memperhatikan punggung Ryohei yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil. "_Nii-san,_ nggak bakal diculik kan yah?" Gokudera tersenyum, menepuk pundak bosnya.

"Tenang bos. Rumahnya si Ryohei kan deket. Cuma lewatin dua rumah dari sini."

Kepanikan Tsuna hilang setelah dia melihat Ryohei sudah memasuki pagar rumahnya... dan anak-anak imut itu memulai main perang-perangan mereka. Bukan main perang-perang kayak perang 'antar suami-istri' atau 'tauran antar _yakuza_', ya tapi itu main perang-perangan biasa.

Mereka membuat dua tim; Tsuna, Gokudera sama Yamamoto, tim yang berperan sebagai negara Jepang; Enma, Mukuro sama Byakuran, tim yang berperan sebagai negara Amerika.

Anehnya, saat mereka selesai bermain perang-perangan. Tim yang menang itu timnya Tsuna. Secara tidak langsung anak-anak ini telah bermain bertentangan dengan fakta sesungguhnya! Ya, tapi biarlah, mereka masih kisaran umur **lima tahun **wajar kalau nggak ngerti.

Setelah permainan mereka berakhir, anak-anak itu mulai capek main dan kebetulan hari udah mulai sore. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dengan selamat tentunya. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang diculik, nggak ada. Semuanya kembali ke rumah dengan keadaan yang _benar-benar selamat_.

* * *

_Esoknya._

Berhubung hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Hari libur. Suasana di seantero RT (?) sudah ramai sejak pagi hari. Biasa, ada kerja bakti. Para bapak-bapaknya, bersih-bersih selokan, sapu sana sapu sini. Yang ibu-ibunya nyediain sarapan buat para bapak-bapak. Hebatnya, nggak ada warga di RT ini yang absen kerja bakti. Tentu saja, ketua RT-nya kan Reborn, jadi siapa yang berani absen kerja bakti? Ada, anak-anak V.K tentunya.

Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K pagi itu sedang sibuk mengobrol –atau lebih tepatnya menganggu Collonelo yang sedang membersihkan selokan bersama Skull. Menyebabkan Skull berkali-kali hampir kena tembak, Collonelo jadi harus terus-terus ngangkatin 'peluru' yang nyasar ke dalam selokan dan Tsuna juga jadi berkali-kali jatuh ke selokan dan ganti baju. Itu semua karena Reborn yang marah melihat warganya bekerja tidak benar.

"OM COLLONELO," Collonelo cuek. Dia terus ngangkatin sampah di selokan. "**GANTENG**!"

"Iya, apa?" sahutnya, suaranya lebih lembut dari yang biasanya.

"Liat om Alaude atau om Fon nggak?" tanya Tsuna.

"Fon lagi nyabut-nyabutin poster-poster aneh di dinding di rumah-rumah sebelah sana." Collonelo menunjuk ke arah dimana Fon berada. "Alaude lagi ngontrol warga yang lain. Kenapa?"

"Mau ngajak Dino-san main~" Collonelo ber-oh.

"Dino? Daritadi aku nggak liat Dino ada di sini." Skull jbjb.

"Sok tau kau!" Collonelo masang wajah jengkel.

"Serius. Kalau dia ada pasti dia ngikutin Fon terus kan?" Collonelo baru ngeh. "Iya juga ya."

"Bodoh."

"Apa? Siapa? Kau yang bodoh!"

"Aku nggak bodoh! Idiot!"

"Akar pangkat dari dua ratus dua puluh lima?! _C'mon now_!"

"Lima belas! Penemu mesin uap?!"

"James Bon!"

Hening sejenak.

Kasihan memang anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K itu, harusnya mereka mendengarkan informasi tentang sejarah/pengetahuan umum yang benar, jadi mereka bisa pintar. Malah ngederin argumen dua orang idiot kayak begitu...

"James Watt!" Gokudera membenarkan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja di tangannya sudah ada buka pengetahuan umum.

"Eh, tuh Fon datang tuh." Collonelo langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Fon yang baru saja datang di sekitar mereka (?) langsung bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Om Fon, Dino-_san _mana?" tanya Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

Fon balas tersenyum. "Sama Romario, mungkin."

Dan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K itu langsung menghilang (?), mencari Romario. Ketika mereka berhasil menemukan Romario. Mereka langsung berunding soal siapa yang akan menanyakan dimana Dino. Sebenarnya perundingan itu nggak ada gunanya, karena akhir-akhirannya Tsuna lah yang dipaksa untuk bertanya.

"Um, Romario-san!" panggil Tsuna dengan suara pelan. Di dekat Romario ada Alaude, jadi dia memelankan suaranya. Romario langsung menengok ke bawah, dan membalas.

"Ada apa?"

"Dino-san ada dimana?"

"Tuan Dino? Tadi dia ada bersamaku, tapi abis itu dia pergi ke Tuan Fon."

"Lah, tadi kok kita nggak ngeliat dia ya?" Gokudera kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alaude dingin. Anak-anak V.K langsung berdiri berderetan.

"Em, mm, Alaude-san, liat Dino-san nggak?" tanya Tsuna ketakutan.

Dua bola mata yang terlihat sedingin es itu menatap Tsuna. "Nggak. Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa, kita cuma mau ngajak main, kufufu," Mukuro menjawab.

"Memangnya dia nggak sama si Fon?"

"Nggak."

"Romario, kemana si Dino?"

"Nggak tau, _sir_." Itu jawaban Romario.

"Kalau Hibari liat nggak?" kali ini Yamamoto yang bertanya.

"Oh, si 'ayam' atau 'burung' atau apalah itu. Tadi ku kunciin di kamarnya."

"Hm, tapi Tuan Alaude, tadi pas kita berangkat ke sini. Tuan Hibari kabur dari kamarnya. Terus ke kamar tuan," kata Romario.

"Ngapain?" Romario mengedikan bahunya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Alaude berdering. Alaude meraba-raba kantong celananya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya ketika ia sedang menikmati patrolinya. Awalnya Alaude mau ngediemin aja, tapi akhirnya dia angkat juga.

"Hn? ... Oh ... Terserah kau..." dengan empang kata singkat itu, percakapan selesai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Alaude, langsung menyuruh Tsuna dkk dan Romario untuk ikut dengannya ke pos RT. Dan dia menyuruh Romario untuk memanggil orang-orang (?).

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua orang—minus Xanxus, sudah berkumpul di pos RT. Bertanya-tanya kenapa Alaude tumben-tumbenan menyuruh Romario untuk mengumpulkan mereka semua.

"Tsuna, ada apaan sih?" tanya Giotto. Tsuna mengedikan bahunya.

Alaude dan Romario yang mengikutinya dari belakang, memasuki lokasi pertemuan (?). Reborn selaku ketua RT, yang agak kesal karena acara kerja baktinya diganggu, angkat bicara duluan.

"Ada apa, Alaude?" tanyanya.

Alaude nggak jawab. Dia langsung ngeluarin ponselnya dan memutar sebuah rekaman suara.

"_... Anak yang bernama Hibari dan Dino ada bersamaku ... Hanya itu saja komentarmu? __Sediakan uang minimal satu –err satu milyar, kalau mau anak ini selamat. Lalu temui aku siang atau sore ini, di kontrakan angker (?) yang berjarak kira-kira seratus meter dari rumahmu. Kalau tidak, sore ini juga, kedua anak 'unyu' ini akan kubunuh!_"

Ada keheningan sejenak. Fon, selaku omnya Hibari sama Dino, yang paling memedulikan mereka berdua bukannya teriak panik, pas udah selesai denger rekaman. Malah mikir-mikir dulu, tadi itu rekaman apaan.

"HAH? HIBARI SAMA DINO DICULIK! DINO KEPONAKANNYA FON?!" Luce histeris. Yang histeris justru yang tidak punya hubungan darah dengan mereka berdua. "YAH, ANAK GANTENG DI RT INI BERKURANG SATU! IEMITSU, NANA, KALIAN JAGAIN ITU GIOTTO! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA DICULIK." Ternyata itu sebabnya.

"Ma, _please _deh." Aria _sweatdrop_.

"Alaude," panggil Fon dengan nada datar, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu marah. "Apa yang kau katakan ketika orang itu menelpon?"

"Hn, oh dan terserah kau."

"Hanya itu?" Alaude diam. Mendadak suasana jadi serius. Fon mendekati Alaude dan menarik kerah _train coat_nya.

"Sudahlah Fon. Tenanglah sedikit," saran Asari. "Aku tau kau khawatir. Tapi kau juga harus ingat segalak apa si Hiba—"

"Aku juga tau itu. Yang aku kesal itu; kenapa orang ini hanya bilang 'terserah'?"

"Alaude, hilangkanlah sifat jaim mu itu." Giotto jbjb, mencoba membantu menenangkan suasana.

Anak-anak V.K masih kurang nyambung sama keadaan yang sekarang. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya ke G. dan Knuckle yang berdiri di kumpulan ibu-ibu.

"Om G—"

"Hibari sama Dino diculik. Benerkan apa yang ku katakan kemarin?" Gokudera mengangguk. Dia langsung mendekati Mamanya dan minta dipeluk. Dia sampai nggak peduli kalau di samping Lavina ada Bianchi.

"Aku juga khawatir, …bodoh," Alaude melepaskan tangan Fon dari kerah bajunya. Satu kalimat itu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut. Reborn menyeringai.

"Penculik itu bodoh. Seharusnya sebelum menculik dia kira-kira dulu siapa ketua RT di sini (?)," kata Reborn seraya menurunkan _fedora_nya dan menyeringai. "Collonelo, rivalku yang idiot, siapkan senapanmu. Alaude, siapkan borgol-borgolmu. Fon, benarkan kepanganmu (?) dan… tabahkan hatimu (?). Untuk Elena, Aria, Lavina dan Nana, jaga anak-anak kalian. Asari dan Knuckle, jaga keponakan kalian. Cozart, jaga adikmu. Jangan biarkan siang ini anak-anak kalian keluar rumah—"

"Terutama Giotto," sela Luce. "Cozart juga," tambahnya. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Mammon! Jagain brangkas iuran RT! Jangan sampai uang itu tiba-tiba dirampok. Kalau sampai dirampok,—"

"Mu, tak akan ada yang bisa merampok uang iuran RT kita!"

"Kecuali kau," celetuk Verde seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Mammon menggeram.

"Semuanya dengarkan!"

Seketika semua yang berkumpul di pos RT saat itu diam. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara. Batuk dan bersin pun tidak.

"Setelah makan siang nanti, jangan ada yang mengizinkan anak kalian main jauh-jauh tanpa pengawasan kalian! Paham? Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin ada lagi kejadian seperti ini," Reborn benar-benar marah. "dan lagi, pasti akan sepi kan? Kalau semua anak di RT ini diculik? Lalu penculik itu meminta tebusan dan kita tidak bisa membayarnya. Kemudian anak-anak 'unyu' itu di(piip) atau diperlakukan tidak manusiawi."

'Pak Reborn…' semua yang ada di pos RT terharu.

"Aku tidak mau kalau sampai iuran RT dipakai untuk bayar tebusan buat anak kalian."

**JLEB. CRESH.**

"PAK REBORN!"

Reborn menyeringai iseng. "Nggak~ Bohong kok."

Untuk kedua kalinya, ponselnya Alaude berdering lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, Alaude langsung mengangkatnya dan memperdengarkannya ke warga lewat _speaker_ ponselnya.

"_Selamat pagi menjelang siang_," kata suara di seberang sana.

"Shishi, Alaude, itu suara penculiknya?" tanya Bel. Alaude men_death glare_nya.

"Penculiknya labil ih. Kalau pagi ya pagi, siang ya siang," cetus Luce kesal.

"Iya, nggak pantes jadi penculik," Aria setuju. Sepira mengangguk.

**JLEB.**

"_APA KALIAN BILANG?! LABIL?! AKU INI PENCULIK PROFESIONAL! BUKAN ANAK REMAJA, YANG LAGI AKIL BALIGH (?)!_"

"Giotto-nii_,_ akil baligh apaan?" tanya Tsuna sambil menarik-narik bajunya Giotto.

"Nanti kamu juga ngerasain kok," Giotto membalas.

"_Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada banyak suara? Apa si 'Alaude' itu melaporkan hal ini ke polisi?_" tanya sang penculik, tanpa tau kalau sebenarnya Alaude melaporkan hal itu ke pihak yang lebih mengerihkan dari polisi yaitu, Reborn (?).

"Guh, Alaude, Fon, nampaknya kalian nggak perlu khawatir deh." mata Alaude memperhatikan mata Reborn yang ditutupi oleh bayangan hitam efek dari _fedora_nya. "Yang nyulik Hibari sama Dino itu amatiran."

"Idiot memang. Penculik itu baru menyadari kalau di sini ada banyak orang setelah mendengar suara Giotto. Memangnya dia nggak denger suaranya si Bel, Luce sama Aria?" komentar Verde.

"Kalau penculiknya begini sih, Hibari juga bisa ngatasin sendiri," komentar Collonelo.

"_Ckckck, itu tidak mungkin. Mau menghajarku pakai apa dia? Pakai tinjunya? Tangannya ku borgol. Dia dan anak 'ganteng' yang bernama Dino itu juga, sudah ku beri obat tidur berdosis tinggi~ Hm._"

"_KOK BORGOLNYA ALAUDE-SAN, ADA DI TANGANKU SIH?!_" terdengar suara lain dari sebrang sana dan itu adalah suaranya Dino.

"_..._"

"DINO!" pekik Fon dan yang lain. Aura ungu kehitaman yang gelap, benar-benar gelap dan sangat mengerihkan muncul di sekeliling Alaude; setelah ia mendengar kata _'BORGOLNYA ALAUDE-SAN_'.

"Ini penculiknya benar-benar amatiran," komentar Daemon, lama-lama dia kesal.

"Pa, penculiknya _pedofil _kayak Papa," ledek Mukuro.

"Heh, kamu ngerti _pedofil _apaan?" Mukuro menggeleng. Kemudian Daemon menggiringnya mendekat ke Elena, yang berkumpul di barisan ibu-ibu.

"Bukannya kalau orang dikasih obat tidur berdosis tinggi, dia bisa tidur sampai berhari-hari ya?" Verde menambahkan.

"_Sial. Pernah dengar nama 'Zakuro' atau 'Kikyou' nggak sih?_" sang penculik mulai emosi.

"Tante kayaknya aku kenal deh," kata Byakuran ke Aria. "Penculiknya? Ih masa' sih?"

"Zakuro itu om-om yang rambutnya merah kan? Kikyou itu tante cantik yang rambutnya panjang itu kan? Gambar mukanya ada di dapur kan?" Aria masih berpikir. "Itu yang sering dicoret-coret sama nenek Luce."

"AHA! Itu! Penculik yang katanya seneng nge-ekspor anak kecil ke luar negeri," akhirnya Aria bisa mengingatnya. "Kamu tau darimana kalau itu Zakuro sama Kikyou?"

"Ada tulisannya tanteku~"

"Emang kamu bisa bacanya?"

"Bisalah~ Kan aku ganteng~ (?)."

"Yang tempo hari ada di berita itu?" Nana jbjb.

"Mereka buronan negara kan?" Elena juga jbjb.

"Luce, kau nyoret-nyoret gambar itu untuk apa?" Lavina melenceng dari topic utama.

"Nggak buat apa-apa sih. Cuma kesel aja sama orang yang seneng ngejual anak kecil kayak gitu," jawab Luce—tumben bener—.

"_Nah, setelah kami pikir-pikir. Kenapa tidak kita majukan saja waktu penebusannya?_" suara kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini yang bicara adalah Kikyou, kalau yang sebelum-sebelumnya Zakuro.

"Kenapa sek—" belom sempat Fon selesai bicara. Zakuro –yang kembali mengambil alih, langsung memotongnya. "_Kalau begitu negosiasi batal. Mau mengatakan selamat tinggal dulu?_"

"Aneh," gumam Skull.

"Iya aneh," Verde menyetujui.

"Benar-benar aneh." Giotto juga setuju.

"Sangat-sangat aneh." G. ikut-ikutan.

"Super duper aneh." Cozart juga ikut-ikutan.

"Apanya?" tanya Iemitsu.

"Penculiknya gaptek," tukas Verde.

"Banget," Skull menyetujui.

"Pakai _video call_ gitu, biar Fon-san bisa sekalian ngeliat mukanya Dino sama Hibari, untuk terakhir kalinya (?)," komentar Giotto. Nana langsung mencubit pipinya.

"Atau nggak, pakai _skype_ gitu sambil _webcam_-an." G. ikut-ikutan kasih komentar.

"Penculiknya nggak punya jaringan internet kali," Cozart memberi hipotesa.

"_Gaptek? Okay! Kubunu__h dua anak ini sekarang juga!_"

"Che, Reborn, sekarang kita harus melakukan apa nih? _C'mon now_," Collonelo menoleh ke tempat Reborn berdiri. Ternyata Reborn sudah tidak ada. Tiba-tiba saja sambungan telepon juga terputus. "REBORN MANA?"

"Om Collonelo…**ganteng**, itu ada kertas surat di bawah sandal om tuh," Tsuna dengan 'unyu'nya, menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang ada diinjak Collonelo. Collonelo langsung memindahkan posisi kakinya, lalu jongkok dan mengambil kertas itu. Lalu dibacanya isi dari kertas itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

_Ciao.  
Aku pergi ke kontrakan angker (?) itu.  
Lima menit lagi aku akan kembali.  
Tolong sediakan segelas bir untukku~  
Reborn—_

Setelah selesai membaca, Collonelo hanya tersenyum. Yang lainnya berpikir; _kalau Pak Reborn, tak usah dikhawatirkan_. Tak ada di antara mereka yang protes soal tindakan yang bisa dibilang 'seenaknya', yang diambil Reborn, mereka percaya padanya. Apalagi orang yang akan dihabisi Reborn hanyalah penculik 'amatir'. Pasti kurang dari lima menit sudah selesai dihabisinya.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi lima menit semenjak Reborn pergi loh," kata Lal seraya mengambil jam tangan Collonelo secara paksa.

"Pakai jam tangan sendiri kenapa sih," Collonelo protes. Lal langsung men_death glare_nya.

"Huaaa, Dino-san belum balik-balik," Tsuna sedih dan mulai nangis.

"Bos! Pasti nanti Pak Reborn balik. Jangan nangis, nanti aku ja— hiks hiks." Yang menyuruh jangan menangis, malah nangis duluan.

Byakuran memandangi isi bungkusan _marshmallow_nya. Masih ada banyak _marshmallow _di dalamnya. "Nih," bisiknya seraya menawarkan _marsmallow_ ke Gokudera dan Tsuna yang sedang menangis. Tsuna dan Gokudera hanya memperhatikan bungkus tersebut, nggak ngerti. "Ambil _marshmallow_nya," Byakuran tersenyum. "Moyang Sepira, Nenek Luce dan Tante Aria bilang, aku harus selalu berbagi sama teman-temanku."

"Ko-kok _marshmallow_?"

"Kenapa? Kan _marshmallow_ manis, terus setiap kali aku nangis gara-gara kalah berebutan mainan sama Uni-_chan_, pasti aku langsung makan ini. Terus aku berenti nangis deh— mau nggak?"

Tsuna dan Gokudera mengangguk. Lalu mereka mengambil beberapa _marshmallow_ sambil tersenyum. Byakuran juga menawarkan _marshmallow_ kesayangannya itu ke Yamamoto. Yamamoto menerimanya dan mengambil beberapa.

"Mukuro~~~" Byakuran mendekati Mukuro yang sedang mojok dipojokkan pos. Rambut nanasnya terlihat sangat layu (?). "Mau nggak?" Mukuro diam, tidak bilang apa-apa. Tapi, telinga Byakuran dapat mendengar suara aneh yang tak biasa dihasilkan Mukuro (?).

"Mukuro, kamu nangis?" Mukuro menggeleng. "Masa?" Dia mengangguk. "Itu mata kamu merah."

"UDAH DARI LAHIR TAU!" bentak Mukuro sambil menangis.

"Wah, Mukuro kamu takut Hibari nggak balik ya? Hahaha." Yamamoto tertawa kecil, Tsuna dan Gokudera juga tertawa.

"Pasti Hibari balik kok, sayang." Elena mencoba menenangkan.

"Nggak apa-apa sih kalau dia nggak balik hiks...hiks— nanti aku tinggal gangguin Tsuna aja." Mukuro menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang kecil dan itu terlihat sangat unyu. Tsuna ketakutan. Gokudera langsung mau mukul Mukuro. Yamamoto cengar cengir.

"Ciao, anak-anak sialan." serentak orang-orang melihat ke arah orang yang mirip Reborn—eh emang itu Reborn ding. Iya itu Reborn! Entah sejak kapan dia sudah kembali, Dino ada di samping kanannya sementara Hibari, karena dia tidur, Reborn jadi—terpaksa—menggendongnya.

"Fon-san! Alaude-san! Romario!" Dino langsung berlari ke arah Fon, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja pengelihatannya kabur, dia malah lari mendekat ke Alaude alhasil—

**PLAK.**

"Alaude-san sakit!" Dino mengaduh. Alaude hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Usia dua belas tahun, tapi nggak bisa jaga diri. Lain kali hati-hati." Alaude meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala keponakan jauhnya (?) lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirang Dino.

"Fon! Ini! Keponakanmu berat tau!" kata Reborn.

"AHAHA, REBORN KAU TERLIHAT 'UNYU' KETIKA SEDANG MENGGENDONG ANAK KECIL!" Skull tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangan kanan Reborn yang kosong, dengan cepat mengambil pistol kesayangannya yang ada di pinggangnya.

"BENTAR REBORN! SEBELUM NEMBAK SKULL, AKU INGIN MENGAMBIL FOTOMU DULU! ABISAN, JARANG-JARANG KAU SEPERTI INI!" pinta –atau lebih tepatnya, Luce memaksa. Karena Luce yang minta, Reborn nggak berani bilang apa-apa. "CIAOSSU!"

**JPRET!** (?)

"Udah kan?" Fon yang sudah ada di samping Reborn bertanya. Lalu menggendong Hibari yang sedang tidur dengan unyu-nya. "Terus si Zakuro sama Kikyou kau apakan, Reborn?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya aku cubit (?) saja," jawab Reborn. "Aku juga sudah memanggil polisi setempat— Nah, sekarang semuanya balik kerja bakti lagi!"

"UDAH MAU SIANG, PANAS!" keluh Iemitsu.

"Nggak boleh begitu, ikuti apa yang Pak Reborn katakan," kata Nana.

"Kau tau Nana sayang? Setelah kau mengatakan hal itu, suasana menjadi dingin (?)."

"Nggak, Cuma bercanda. Karena hari ini aku lagi baik. Khusus hari ini, kalian semua ku traktir. Itung-itung sekalian buat makan siang kalianlah," kata Reborn dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan.

"Pasti pakai uang iuran." Mammon langsung ketakutan.

"Tenang aja, pakai uang ku kok."

"YEAY!"

Jadi begitulah akhirnya. Reborn mentraktir semua warga –minus Yamamoto, Asari dan Tsuyoshi, di warung _shusi_-nya Tsuyoshi (?). Dino menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa diculik; "_Aku juga nggak ngerti. __Pokoknya pas aku mau nyamperin Fon-san, aku langsung pingsan_," begitu dia bilang. Sementara Hibari, dia diculik saat dia sedang membuang koleksi borgol kesayangan Alaude, terus entah kenapa dia juga bisa pingsan. Awalnya Alaude mau langsung menghukum Hibari atau memarahinya, tapi malah dia yang dimarah-marahi Fon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Alaude tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa kecuali reaksi menyesal setelah mendengar Fon berkata; "GANTENG SAMA GALAK DOANG SIH! KALAU MAU NINGGALIN RUMAH, PINTU RUMAH DIKUNCI DULU! KALAU PERLU JENDELANYA JUGA DITUTUP!" Alaude merasa harga dirinya hilang, setelah Fon mengatakan hal itu.

Akhir nasib Zakuro dan Kikyou pastinya tidak mengenakan. Reborn bilang dia hanya 'mencubit' mereka berdua. Tapi fakta berkata lain, Zakuro dan Kikyou babak belur. Di kontrakan angker (?) itu ditemukan beberapa peluru. Beberapa barang-barang memang sudah rusak, jadi ancur.

Gara-gara kejadian 'penculikan' yang dilakukan 'penculik bercap profesional' namun dianggap 'amatir' ini. Setelah makan siang bersama yang menyebabkan dompet Reborn yang tadinya tebal sampai jadi tipis dan jadi hanya tersisa tiga uang koin, anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka V.K langsung ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Nggak ada di antara mereka yang main keluar, nggak ada. Tapi tentunya keadaan itu hanya dilakukan untuk 'sehari' saja, namanya juga anak-anak imut yang sialan, besok mereka juga balik lagi. Main sejauh yang mereka bisa sampai ke negeri China kalau perlu (?).

* * *

**.::Un-inserted dialog::.**

"Iemitsu, Daemon, jagain istri kalian jangan sampai selingkuh (?)." Reborn mengingatkan.

"Hahaha itu nggak akan, iya kan Nana sayang?" Iemitsu ketawa. Nana mengangguk.

"Nufufufu, Elena nggak akan selingkuh. Karena aku ganteng."

"Kufufufu, Papa ampun deh."

"Nufufufu, kau ini senang sekali protes yah."

* * *

**Edited on Nov, 10th 2012**


	4. Story 4: Belajar, Belajar

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Kata baku dan non-baku dicampur jadi satu. =))

* * *

"P," gumam Tsuna.

"A," sambung Gokudera.

"N," Yamamoto ikut-ikutan.

"A," Mukuro juga main jbjb.

"S," Byakuran juga.

"PANAS _TO THE EXTREME_!" teriak Ryohei menyatukan huruf-huruf tadi dan menambahkan tiga kata favoritnya itu. Kemudian keenam anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu berguling-guling di pos tempat mereka biasa kumpul.

Udara hari itu memang panas banget. Karena terlalu panas, anak-anak imut itu sampai-sampai bisa melihat ada beberapa es krim berputar-putar di atas mereka. Lalu mereka membayangkan kalau mereka sekarang sedang berguling-guling atau sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tumpukan es krim yang manis, lezat dan begitu dingin.

"Oi, anak-anak," seru si Bapak Reborn yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pos. Tiba-tiba saja es krim yang tadi berputar-putar di atas mereka menghilang, tumpukan es krim yang manis, lezat dan begitu dingin itu juga tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Yah, es krimnya ilang," kata mereka sedih.

"Es krim apaan?"

Tsuna langsung duduk dan memandang Reborn. "Loh, Pak Reborn kok ada di sini?"

"Ih tadi Pak Reborn nggak ngeliat ada es krim yang muter-muter di atas kita ya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Terus tadi kita juga abis tiduran di atas es krim yang enaknya _to the extreme_!" seru Ryohei.

"Ih, kok tadi aku cuma ngeliat ada nanas muter-muter di atas kepalaku sih!" Mukuro iri.

"Bukannya itu rambutmu," kata Yamamoto seraya menunjuk pucuk rambut Mukuro (?). Mukuro men_death glare_ Yamamoto.

"Omong-omong, kayaknya daritadi kalian kok tumben banget sih. Cuma gelindingan, tiduran di pos? Biasanya kalian lari-larian, main ini itu, gangguin orang-orang," kata Reborn penasaran.

"**Pak **Reborn tau nggak? HARI INI ITU PANAS BANGET!" seru mereka dengan kata 'Pak' yang ditekan.

"Iya juga sih. Terus kenapa?" kenapa Reborn jadi kepo begini?!

Setelah Reborn bilang begitu, keheningan melanda (?) mereka semua. Tsuna meraba-raba kantung celananya. Biasanya Nana memberinya uang jajan kalau dia mau main. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya bungkusan permen yang permennya udah dia abisan, entah kapan itu. Andaikan di kantungnya itu ada uang, ingin rasanya dia membeli satu batang es krim yang pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal diabisin sama teman-temannya itu.

Lalu Byakuran, biasanya dia selalu membawa minimal dua bungkus _marshmallow_ di tangannya. Tapi, hari ini adalah pengecualian! Stok _marhsmallow_nya habis. Dan, Sepira, Luce dan Aria sudah mendiskusikan hal tentang _marhsmallow_nya. Mereka bilang, khusus untuk belanja bulanan bulan ini, _marshmallow_ Byakuran, dihapus dari daftar belanjaan. Karena belakangan ini Byakuran sering sariawan, kemarin dia juga abis sakit gigi. Tragis sekali. Padahal mah, cuma buat ngurangin anggaran bulanan…

"Anak-anak, aku punya ide," anak-anak imut serentak menatap Reborn. Berharap ide yang Reborn maksud itu; memberikan mereka dompet miliknya, lalu menyuruh mereka membeli es krim sebanyak mungkin dan es krim itu dibeli hanya untuk mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kalian belajar? Daripada nggak ada kegiatan kayak gini!"

Anak-anak itu langsung hilang semangat. "ES KRIM!"

"!" Urat-urat Reborn mulai beradu satu sama lain. "BELAJAR! ENAKAN BELAJAR TAU!"

"ES KRIM! **PAK, BELIIN KITA ES KRIM!**"

"MINTA SAMA ORANG TUA KALIAN!"

"**PAK REBORN POKOKNYA HARUS BELIIN KITA ES KRIM!**"

"BERISIK!"

**DOR! DOR!**

—Anak-anak imut itu pun diam. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani protes lagi. Ya iyalah! Berani protes sama saja nggak ada hari esok buat makan es krim!

"Kalian mau kan belajar sama err— Ba-ba-ba-papa— Bapak Reborn! Ini?" Anak-anak VK mengangguk. "Okeh, pertama. Siapa di sini yan bisa ngitung? Pertambahan aja deh!"

Gokudera ngacung. Biasa yang paling pinter.

"Aku bisa dikit-dikit." Yamamoto juga ngacung.

"Aku juga bisa!" Byakuran juga ikutan ngacung. Biasa, dia udah sering belajar ngitung sambil ngitungin sisa _marshmallow_.

"Kufufufu, aku juga bisa," kata Mukuro dengan muka sok pinter.

"Kalau berhitung aku juga bisa!" Ryohei teriak.

Jadi, hanya Tsuna saja yang tidak mengacungkan tangannya. Bukan karena dia nggak bisa ngitung bukan. Kalau dia nggak bisa ngitung, gimana caranya dia ngitungin angka pas dia jaga setiap main petak umpet?

"Bos, nggak bisa ngitung?" tanya Gokudera.

"Bisa," jawab Tsuna.

"Oh oke. Mana mungkin Bosku nggak bisa ngitung!" Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

"Okeh. Kalau begitu aku kasih kalian semua satu pertanyaan aja oke? Kalau dalam waktu satu menit kalian bisa nyelesaiain nanti aku kasih hadiah (?)," kata Reborn seraya memberikan beberapa kertas kecil yang bertuliskan beberapa angka, tanda tambah dan sama dengan.

"Dah, udah satu menit, sini kertasnya."

Kertas–kertas kecil itu pun diambil paksa dari anak-anak imut itu.

Pertanyaan:  
80 + 59=

…Sakit jiwa memang ketua RT yang satu ini. Mana mungkin anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu ngerti beginian? Mereka masih lima tahun! Sepuluh tambah sepuluh aja masih ngitung pake jari tangan sama kaki! Terus, kenapa angkanya harus **80** sama **59**? Kenapa nggak angka yang lain aja? Masalahnya, angkanya _kegedean_ woi! Dan anehnya, kenapa di paragrap ini, saya mengetik angka **80 **dan** 59**-nya ditambahin efek bold? Au ah—

"Hm." Reborn mengusap-usap dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan kertas-kertas kecil itu. "Gokudera, Mukuro, sama Byakuran jawabannya benar; 139. Ryohei, aku bingung kenapa jawabanmu ada gambar sarung tinjunya?"

"Itu aku mau ngitung jumlahnya pakai sarung tinju! Kata om knuckle ngitung kayak begitu lebih gampang!" jelas Ryohei, semangat. Eto, masalahnya, itu kan kertasnya kecil ya—yah, nggak kecil-kecil amat sih— emang muat bikin 80 sama 59 gambar sarung tinju.

"Yamamoto, jawaban kamu kok malah **8059**?"

Yamamoto nyengir. "Abis aku nggak ngerti. Aku baru bisa tambah-tambahan sampai sepuluh tambah sepuluh. Haha."

"_Geez_." Reborn menghela napas. "Terus ini lagi, Tsuna! Kau memamlukan! Malu-maluin Iemitsu! Malu-maluin Nana! Malu-maluin Giotto!" Tsuna panik. "Apaan nih jawabannya? 13?"

Tsuna makin panik. "Ha-ha-habis, aku baru diajarin sampai pertambahan lima tambah lima terus terus—"

"Terus kamu bakal mati," ancam Reborn. Pistolnya sudah ada di tangan. "Okeh, nanti kau akan ku hukum. Ayo kita lanjut!"

"Sebentar pak Reborn!—" kata Gokudera.

"Hadiahnya mana?" sambung Byakuran.

"Nanti!" balas Reborn singkat. "Sekarang…yang udah bisa baca siapa?" semuanya ngacung. "Hm, gitu dong! Pada bisa baca. Okeh, sekarang kalian baca tulisan ini," perintahnya. Lalu Reborn menunjuk huruf – huruf yang ada di papan tulis—entah itu kenapa tiba-tiba ada papan tulis hitam beserta kapur – kapurnya—. "Bacanya bareng bareng! Satu, dua, tiga—"

"O – M. OM! R – E, RE! B – O, BO! RN! OM REBORN! K – E, KE! C – E, CE! KECE!"

"Bagus. Aku terharu(?)," kata Reborn lalu menyeka matanya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita belajar sejarah ya!"

Anak-anak imut itu saling bertatapan secara bergantian satu sama lain. "Sejarah apaan?"

"Tsuna jelasin!" perintah Reborn dengan nada mengancam (?).

"HIEEE, kenapa harus aku? Aku juga nggak ngerti, pak Reborn," balas Tsuna ketakutan.

"Kan di rumahmu ada Giotto! Masa iya, dia nggak pernah mengajarimu sejarah," tukas Reborn.

"Giotto-nii, cuma ngajarin aku itung-itungan sampai dua puluh."

"Akan kubunuh si Giotto nanti (?)." ...Kasihan memang Giotto. Yang nggak bersalah justru jadi korban... "Hm oke, ganti aja. Coba yang aku panggil namanya langsung itung satu sampai dua puluh yah."

"Byakuran."

"Satu _marshmallow_, dua _marshmallow_, tiga _marshmallow_, empat _marshmallow_, lima _marshmallow_, enam _marshmallow_, tujuh _marshmallow_, delapan _marshmallow_, sembilan _marshmallow_, sepuluh_ marshmallow_, sebelas _marshmallow_, dua belas _marshmallow_, tiga belas _marshmallow_, empat belas _marshmallow_, lima belas _marshmallow_, enam belas _marshmallow_, tujuh belas _marshmallow_, sembilan belas _marshmallow_, dua puluh _marshmallow_."

"…" Reborn diam sejenak. "Byakuran, kamu sakau? Nggak dibeliin _marshmallow _sama Luce ya?"

"Iya, aku kemarin abis sakit gigi," balas Byakuran lemas.

"Bohong itu. Mereka bilang begitu biar anggaran bulanan jadi berkurang."

"Angaran bulanan itu apa, pak Reborn? Enak nggak kayak _marshmallow_?"

"Mukuro!" panggil Reborn, mengabaikan pertanyaan Byakuran.

"Kufufufu. Pak Reborn mau aku berhitung dengan bahasa apa?" tanya Mukuro sombong.

"Bahasa nanas."

"Oya oya, Mama nggak pernah ngajarin aku angka nanas. Papa apalagi."

"Karena Daemon itu melon (?). Bukan nanas (?)."

"Oya oya, okeh. Aku mulai. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh."

"_Ano_, Mukuro. Memang berhitung sampai dua puluh begitu ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Hm? Kalau aku yang ngitung jadinya begitu (?)."

Reborn kembali memegang pistolnya, dan berkata, "Eh, Mukuro, titip salam buat Daemon. Bilang kalau aku akan membunuhnya besok."

"SIP PAK!"

"_Next_, Ryohei!"

Ryohei berdiri. "SATU, DUA, TIGA, EMPAT, LIMA, ENAM, TUJUH, DELAPAN, SEMBILAN, SEPULUH, SEBELAS, DUA BELAS, TIGA BELAS, LIMA BELAS, EMPAT BELAS, DELAPAN BELAS, DUA PULUH, ENAM BELAS, TUJUH BELAS. _EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Reborn menghela napas pasrah. 'Keidiotan anak ini udah _extreme_, susah disembuhin (?),' batinnya.

"_EXTREME EXTREME_, _WRONG TO THE EXTREME_! BODOH!" Gokudera mendadak kesal sendiri.

"APA? _WRONG _ITU APA? NAMA ORANG?!"

"_THAT'S WONG_!"

Mata Tsuna berbinar-binar. "Gokudera-kun, kamu bisa bahasa inggeris— eh inggris?" Gokudera langsung nge_blush_.

"Gokudera juga bisa bahasa itali loh!" Yamamoto jbjb sambil nyengir.

"EH?! Aku cuma bisa ngenalin nama doang."

"Loh, wajar kan. Gokudera kan sering ikut Tante Lavina ke luar ngeri— eh negeri, kalau Tante Lavina kontes piano." Byakuran jbjb.

"Oke oke, sekarang Yamamoto."

Yamamoto masih cengar-cengir. "Aku? Serius?" Reborn mengangguk. "Tapi aku masih belum bisa ngitung."

"Kalau begitu akan kubunuh Tsuyoshi dan Asari karena tidak mengajarimu berhitung. Mereka udah mempermalukan RT ini!"

"Eh, Gokudera. Ngitung itu yang kayak gini ya? Aku mulai. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas, sembilan belas, dua puluh. Begitu bukan?"

Gokudera nge_death glare _Yamamoto. "ITU BISA!" semburnya.

"Nah, itu kamu bisa," kata Reborn bingung.

"Ahaha, aku juga baru tau kalau aku bisa ngitung (?)," balas Yamamoto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Udah semua kan ya?" Reborn bertanya-tanya.

"Aku belum!" Gokudera ngacung.

"Ah, kamu pengecualian deh."

"Bos juga belum!" Gokudera nunjuk nunjuk Tsuna.

"Dia udah pasti nggak bisa."

"Pak Reborn nggak boleh begitu sama Tsunayoshi-_kun_," kata Byakuran berusaha menghibur Tsuna. Tsuna tersenyum. "Tsunayoshi-_kun_, bukannya nggak bisa ngitung. Tapi dia _**benar-benar nggak bisa**_," …Byakuranku, tau kah kau itu terlalu dalem(?)?

"Byakuran…" Tsuna nangis.

Reborn menyeringai. "Aih, aku terharu (?)." …Pak, bapak terharu kenapa? Lalu Reborn menyeka air matanya. "Nah, sekarang aku mau coba tes kalian. Bikin dua kelompok, satu kelompok tiga orang."

Sudah pasti, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto ada di satu kelompok. Byakuran, Mukuro sama Ryohei ada di kelompok yang sama; serius deh, ini kelompok isinya anak-anak unyu yang nggak bener.

"Nah, jadi, aku mau bikin kuis, ter—"

"**JANGAN SUSAH PAK!**" pinta mereka semua.

"Kalau nggak susah bukan aku namanya (?), eh?"

"**TERUS KASIH HADIAH YA! ES KRIM!**"

"Nggak, aku bakalan kasih kalian—"

"**WOW UANG! HORE! KITA BISA BELI ES KRIM YANG BANYAK!**"

"Err, tunggu dulu. Kalian jangan seneng dulu," kata Reborn. "Uang ini Cuma buat kelompok yang menang aja. Kalau kalah nanti dapet hukuman," lanjutnya.

"OKE!"

"Bener ya! Liat nanti aku siksa kalian!"

"OKE!"

"Eh?! APA, PAK REBORN BILANG APA TADI?" tanya Tsuna ketakutan.

"Aku bilang nanti kalian aku bakal kasih sirsak (?)."

"Tapi aku nggak suka sirsak!" Mukuro protes.

"Aku suka kok! _Marshmallow _rasa sirsak, kan?!" Byakuran masih sakau gara-gara nggak makan _marshmallow _berjam-jam.

"Aku maunya jus sirsak!" pinta Gokudera.

"Aku maunya susu rasa sirsak." Yamamoto ikut-ikutan nge_request_.

**DOR!**

Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu langsung diam. Reborn ngebenerin _fedora_nya, masukin pistolnya ke kantung celananya lagi (?).

"Pertanyaan nomer satu: Siapa nama ketua RT kalian?"

"Pak Reborn!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalian benar. Tapi nggak ada yang dapet poin. Karena kalian nambahin kata 'Pak' dinamaku," kata Reborn dengan _background _aura kehitam-hitaman (?). "Pertanyaan nomer dua, matematika yah: Pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak kecil—"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Ryohei.

"Dua-duanya! (?)—ehm, oke lanjut. Anak kecil itu pergi ke _mini market_, terus dia beli es kr—" kali ini Byakuran yang memotong omongannya.

"_Marshmallow_ aja," pintanya.

"Iya iya. Anak kecil itu beli dua bungkus _marshmallow_. Tapi, ketika dia kembali ke rumah _marshmallow_nya diminta kakaknya satu bungkus dan—" untuk ketiga kalinya omongan Reborn dipotong. Kali ini dipotong sama Tsuna.

"Pak—"

**DOR!**

Dengan tampang yang menyeramkan, Reborn, menembak si kecil Tsuna. Beruntung Tsuna nggak kena pelurunya. Dia memang nggak kena peluru, tapi dia jadi jatuh ke tanah.

"Huaa, kok aku ditembak? Kok Byakuran sama _Onii-san_ nggak?"

"Karena kau itu pengecualian (?)."

"Padahal kan aku cuma mau bilang, itu ada Alaude-_san_." Tsuna nunjuk nunjuk Alaude yang lagi berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hn. Main sama anak-anak, nggak ada kegiatan lain ya," kata Alaude menghina.

"Memang tidak ada. Habis aku bosan. Kau ke sini mau apa?" tanya Reborn.

Mendadak atmosfir menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Sampai-sampai anak-anak VK bergidik ketakutan.

"Kasih laporan keamanan," kata Alaude seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Buat apa? Kan RT ini udah benar-benar aman," seru Reborn. "Wow, si Squalo sama Levi kenapa ditangkep?" Reborn nyengir nyengir.

"Si rambut ubanan (?) itu, ku tangkap karena membuat keributan di rumahnya Giotto. Kalau si genit itu, ku tangkap karena membuat risih beberapa gadis yang lewat di depan tokonya."

"Oh. Sekarang. Silahkan. Pergi. Kembali. Ke alam. Mu. Sana."

"Sebelum. Aku. Pergi. Apa kau liat anak kecil pendek terus ada hewan yang jenis nggak jelas antara burung atau ayam, bertengger di kepalanya (?)?"

"Oh, Hibari. Nggak. Kenapa?"

"Dia sedang ku ajari menghitung dan sejenisnya (?). Kalau kau lihat, tolong seret dia ke rumahku."

"Diseret saja kan? Nggak perlu di (piip) (?)."

"Nggak usah. Tapi, tak apa-apa kalau mau. Kau seret dia ke rumahku dengan cara di (piip) (?), juga aku tak peduli."

"Baiklah, pergi sana."

"Cih."

Alaude pun pergi setelah mengucapkan kata 'Cih'.

"Heh, Hibari," kata Reborn sambil menengok ke sisi lain (?) dari pos. "Keluar," perintahnya.

"Hn. Terimakasih," kata Hibari.

"EH, Hibari-san, sejak kapan ada di situ?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Sejak kalian belajar," jawab Hibari.

"Hibari, kau mau kuseret pulang ke rumahmu atau Alaude yang menyeretmu kembali ke rumah?" tanya Reborn.

"…" terjadi perang_ death glare _antara Reborn dan Hibari.

"Hah sudahlah. Ayo bocah–bocah kita lanjutin. Sampai mana tadi?"

Byakuran teriak, "Sampai _marshmallow _anak kecilnya diminta sama kakaknya."

"Nah itu. Diminta kakaknya satu bungkus. Lalu, satu bungkus yang ada di tangannya yang sudah terbuka, jatuh ke lantai. Berapa _marshmallow_, bersih yang masih bisa dia konsumsi(?)?"…asdfasdfasdfasdf Reborn! Pertanyaan macam apa ini?!

Semua anak-anak imut itu berpikir. Gokudera udah siap dengan _mode _belajarnya. Tsuna dan Yamamoto memberikan hipotesa asal-asalan ke Gokudera. Byakuran mengingat-ingat, banyaknya _marshmallow_ perbungkus…dan dia lupa menanyakan ukuran bungkus _marshmallow _yang anak kecil itu beli. Ryohei ngeributin jawabannya sama Mukuro.

"MANA MUNGKIN ADA _MARSMALLOW _YANG TERSISA UNTUK DIMAKAN?!" tukas Ryohei.

"Oya oya, menurutku ada. Tapi kalau _marshmallow_nya jatuhnya belum lima menit," balas Mukuro.

"TAPI OM KNUCKLE BILANG. KALAU ADA MAKANAN JATUH NGGAK BOLEH DIMAKAN LAGI! KARENA ITU UDAH KOTOR _TO THE EXTREME_!"

"Yak, timnya Byakuran dapet satu poin. Jawabannya nggak ada," seru Reborn.

Byakuran, Mukuro dan Ryohei saling bertatapan secara bergantian satu sama lain.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya: Hari anak di Jepang dirayakan setiap tanggal?" untuk kali ini, Reborn menanyakan hal yang benar.

"LIMA MEI!" seru timnya Tsuna dengan semangat yang _extreme_.

"Salah!"

"Tanggal lima Mei!" seru timnya Byakuran.

"Benar!"

"Loh, aku bingung, apa bedanya sih?" tanya Yamamoto seraya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang memang entah kenapa bisa gatal (?).

"Ya pokoknya ada. Pertanyaan terakhir: Siapa mantan pacarku?"

…Hening… Keheningan ini dikarenakan, anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu nggak ngerti, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pacar'. Dan lagi, memangnya Reborn pernah punya pacar? Kalau pernah siapa pacarnya? Siapakah perempuan yang berana jadi pacarnya? Apakah sang mantan masih hidup? Kalau dia pernah pacaran, kenapa dia harus putus? Au ah—

"Nenek Luce," celetuk Byakuran.

Reborn tersentak kaget. "Tau darimana?" tanyanya curiga.

"Nenek Luce lah."

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi," sahut Hibari yang ternyata masih ada di pos.

"Heh, lihat nanti kau Hibari," ancam Reborn. "Eh, Byakuran, kamu tau darimana?"

"Dari Nenek Luce."

"Akan kubunuh si Luce nanti (?)," kata Reborn.

"Siapa yang mau kau bunuh?" tanya suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi sang pak RT. Ya, itu suara milik; Luce.

"Itu loh, aku mau ngebunuh siapa tuh namanya. Pokoknya hampir sama dengan namamu," jawab Reborn asal.

"Byakuran, pulang yuk~ Tadi aku abis beli _marshmallow _loh."

"HEI, tunggu dulu! Cucukmu (?) itu mau ku kasih hadiah dulu," kata Reborn. Luce mengernyit.

"YEIY TIM KITA MENANG!" teriak Gokudera.

"Oh iya, Gokudera sama Yamamoto juga sini!"

Dan Reborn pun memberikan mereka beberapa lembar uang kertas. Untuk Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Ryohei dan Byakuran.

"Pak Reborn, timku kan kalah," gumam Gokudera.

"Kok, Tsuna nggak dikasih ya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Oh, dia pengecualian (?)."

"Huaa, kenapa selalu aku?" Tsuna nangis.

"Ya karena kamu yang paling bodoh dan payah. Oh, ya, mulai besok aku akan mengajarimu berhitung."

"Kenapa cuma aku?"

"Karena kau yang paling payah."

"Kenapa aku harus belajar? Kan aku masih belum sekolah."

"Kan tahun depan sekolahnya."

"Uaah, kenapa aku harus jadi pengecualian?"

"Karena itu takdir. Dulu si Giotto juga nasibnya kayak kamu 'kok."

"Iyakah?" wajah Tsuna akhirnya menampakkan tanda-tanda kehidupan (?).

"Kepo (?). Udah kalian pulang sana! Belajar yang rajin! Jangan kerjaannya main, gegulingan di sana sini (?) mulu."

"**OKE PAK REBORN!**"

"Awaw, Reborn, sejak kapan kau dipanggil bapak?" ledek Luce.

"Daripada kau, dipanggil Nenek," Reborn bales ngeledek.

Dan kemudian terjadilah pertarungan kecil antara mereka berdua. Biasa berargumen satu sama lain. Sementara mereka berargumen, anak-anak VK yang imut-imut itu, udah kabur duluan ke _mini market_ terdekat, beli es krim tentunya. Hibari yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, entah bagaimana, dia bisa kedapetan jatah es krim. Tsuna mau es krim, tapi dia nggak ada uang. Akhirnya, dengan kebaikan teman – temannya, mereka semua patungan dan membelikan Tsuna sebatang es krim.

* * *

…Lalu sekedar bocoran tentang nasib Tsuna.

* * *

_Beberapa hari kemudian._

"Coba ulang lagi, dua tambah dua berapa?" kata Reborn.

"E-empat?" Tsuna melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan unyunya.

"Betul. Lima tambah lima."

"Se-sepuluh?"

"Betul. Lima tambah lima kurang dua kali nol."

"A-aku be-belum di-dia-aja-ri per— perkalian."

**PLAK!**

"Itu bukan jawaban. Itung lagi yang bener."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA."

* * *

**Edited on Nov, 08th 2012**


	5. Story 5: MAMMON'S PROBLEM

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.

**Notes:** AU. OOC. Kata baku dan non-baku dicampur jadi satu. =))

_This chapter is the most bored one, I think. u_u_

* * *

Seperti biasa, sebelum tidur, Mammon, mengecek brangkas uang kasnya terlebih dahulu. Dia mengecek brangkasnya bukan hanya di malam hari— hampir sepanjang hari malah. Bangun tidur, dia cek. Mau mandi, dia cek. Habis mandi, dia cek. Mau pakai baju, dia cek. Mau sarapan, dia cek. Mau keluar rumah, dia cek. Mau apalagi ya, halah pokoknya selalu dia cek deh.

Mammon memutar-mutar itu kunci brangkas.

"Che. Sepertinya pemasukkan uang kas bulan ini berkurang. Ini gara-gara si Reborn sialan. Sebagai katua RT dia jarang bayar iuran! Kalau aku tagih, dia mengancam. Apa-apaan sih dia? Mentang-mentang punya pistol bangga! Jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuhanjurkan semua koleksi pistolnya itu, lihat saja," gerutunya, kesal. Sambil menyumpahi Reborn.

Lalu Mammon meraba-raba ke dalam berangkas. "EH?"

Kosong. Berangkas besi kecil itu kosong. Hampa. Nggak ada isinya. Nggak ada apa-apanya. Tidak ada satu uang kertas maupun koin di dalamnya. Walaupun hanya selembar atau sekoin (?) pun. Hampa. Nggak ada isinya—eh, tadi udah disebutin.

Mammon langsung panik.

"HAH? UANG-UANG KU!— eh salah, UANG-UANG WARGA! REBORNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !" (?)

* * *

Jika biasanya, anak-anak VK, memulai pertemuan mereka sesudah makan siang. Kali ini anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu memulai pertemuan mereka jam sembilan pagi.

Seperti biasa, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Ryohei, Byakuran dan Hibari—yang tumben-tumbenan mau ikut ngumpul— udah ada di pos tempat mereka biasa nongkrong.

"Oya oya, Kyoya, tumben kamu ada di sini," kata Mukuro lebih mengarah ke_ mau meledek_.

Hibari men_death glare _Mukuro, lalu berkata, "Si, siapa itu, Di— eh Kuda Jingkrak, sekolah. Jadi nggak ada orang yang bisa aku ajak main pukul-pukulan."

"Eh, kok Dino-san dipanggil Kuda Jingkrak?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan.

"Mungkin karena Dino-san suka sama Kuda, terus dia suka jingkrak-jingkrakan (?)," Yamamoto berhipotesa. Yang lainnya mengangguk takzim dan saya malah kebingungan.

Lalu Yamamoto cengar cengir dan dia menoleh ke Ryohei yang sedang nikmat minum susu. "_Senpai_, suka susu? Aku juga suka. Apalagi susu sapi!"

"Kalau mau minta langsung aja kenapa," Gokudera mendengus kesal.

"Gokudera juga suka susu? Suka yang rasa apa? Kalau aku rasa apa aja," kata Yamamoto mengabaikan tatapan kekesalan Gokudera.

"Aku sih lebih suka jus." Mukuro jbjb.

"Jus nanas yah?" ledek Byakuran.

"Eh, Byakuran! Kemarin aku denger dari Papa lho, temen kerjanya punya anak, terus anaknya suka makan _marshmallow_, eh terus anaknya mati," Mukuro mengganti topik. "Anaknya temen Papaku mati gara-gara makan _marshmallow_ terus, kayak kamu."

"Oah, aku mah kayak om Collonelo, _immortal_."

Empat siku muncul di pelipis Mukuro. Hibari menyadarinya, dia tau, kalau empat siku itu muncul, berarti Mukuro mau berantem. "Eh Nanas, eh— iya Nanas!"

"Ha? Apa?" tanya Mukuro kesal.

"Berantem sama aku aja."

"Ogah."

"Nanas jelek."

"Heh, apaan?"

"Nanas jelek."

"Burung, eh, ayam, eh, Hibird burung apa ayam sih?"

"Burung bodoh."

"Burung jelek."

"Kok kamu ngatain Hibird?"

"Suka-suka aku lah!"

"Ngajakin berantem ya?"

Ryohei berhenti meminum susunya. "HEI! OM KNUCKLE BILANG KITA NGGAK BOLEH MAIN BERANTEM-BERANTEMAN!" …tapi ah…udah telat. Hibari sama Mukuro udah terlanjur berantem. "Yamamoto! Pegangin susu ku!"

"KALIAN BERHENTI! ATAU AKU IKUT-IKUTAN BERANTEM NIH!"

Tsuna langsung panik. Dan adanya Gokudera membuatnya tambah panik. "Bos, jangan panik! Eh kalian! Kemarin aku dibeliin petasan sama om G., kalian mau aku lemparin petasan, hah?"

Benar-benar tidak membantu.

"Mukuro! Hibari-san! _Onii-san_! Gokudera-kun! Jangan berantem! Uaaah!" Tsuna langsung frustasi.

Sementara itu, Byakuran—sang pengundang keributan— malah duduk dengan tenang, menyemangati mereka semua, "Ayo, Mukuro-kun! Hibari! Ahaha, Ryohei juga! Ayo semangat! Gokudera-kun juga~ Yeiy~."

"Byakuran! Jangan di semangatin!" pekik Tsuna.

"Loh kenapa? Itu kalau di _tv tv_ aku sering liat, ada orang berantem sering disemangatin."

Tsuna makin frustasi. Bahkan orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan 80+59, di usianya yang masih lima tahun bisa jadi sebodoh ini! Salah udah salah.

—sementara itu... Yamamoto. Ya, si anak ganteng ke dua di RT itu, sedang memperhatikan kardus susu berukuran 250 ml rasa cokelat, yang ada di tangannya. Dia galau, ingin rasanya dia mencabut sedotan yang ada di kerdus itu lalu menyemprotkan (?) susu coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya sampai isinya habis. Tapi sayang! Susu itu punya Ryohei! Bukan punyanya!

"Yamamoto! Bantu aku!" pekik Tsuna lagi.

Yamamoto langsung bangun dari fantasinya—tentang dia sedang berenang di kolam susu berukuran raksasa dengan berbagai warna di setiap kolamnya— lalu dia menyahut, "Apa Tsuna!"

"Bantu aku tenangin mereka! Uaah!"

"_Ma ma_, Tsuna, biarkan saja. Mereka kan hanya bermain."

"Bermain darimananya? Yamamoto! Mereka lagi pukul-pukulan!"

"Ahaha, iya Tsuna, maksudku main pukul-pukulan."

"Bermain sama main pukul-pukulan itu beda!" …beda dimananya?

"Hahaha, apanya yang beda? Menurutku itu sama-sama bermain."…saik, kita sependapat. "Hei lihat!" Yamamoto menunjuk ke tiga orang dewasa yang ada di sebrang pos, lalu bertanya, "Alaude-san, tan—om Mammon sama Pak Reborn ngapain ya?"

Mendengar Yamamoto menyebut kata 'Alaude-_san_' dan 'Reborn', mereka yang lagi pukul-pukulan langsung berhenti.

"Cih. Ada om Borgol (?)," Hibari mendengus kesal, lalu dia berlari mendekati Alaude (?).

Yang lainnya malah diam dan saling memandang secara bergantian. "Hibari-san, ngapain ngedeketin Alaude-san?" Tsuna bertanya, yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

"Samperin aja yuk," ujar Yamamoto. Yang lain setuju dan mereka pun berlari kecil mendekati tiga orang dewasa itu.

Menyadari kalau ada anak-anak VK yang sudah ada di dekat mereka, Reborn, Mammon dan Alaude langsung men_death glare_ mereka semua. Padahal anak-anak itu nggak salah apa-apa. Ngomong sepatah kata pun belum.

"Eh, Tsuna!" Tsuna bergidik mendengar namanya dipanggil Reborn. "Pr yang aku kasih udah selesai?"

Tsuna menghela napas, setengah rasa takut ilang dari wajah _moe_nya (?). "U-udah."

"Ada apa sih nih?" tanya Byakuran.

"Nah itu dia! Byakuran! Panggilin Sepira, Luce sama Aria ke sini! Sekalian panggil Uni!" Mammon memberi perintah tidak jelas.

"Nenek buyut, Nenek, Tante sama sepupuku kenapa?"

"Ah, ya kenapa aku nggak kepikiran?" Reborn menepuk jidatnya. "Tsuna, pulang sana! Suruh Iemitsu ke pos."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Tsuna langsung nurut sama Reborn. Dia langsung lari ke rumahnya di temenin Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Ryohei.

Mukuro dan Byakuran masih diam di tempat.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Mukuro, mengulang pertanyaan Byakuran.

"Hm, uang kas RT ilang," kata Alaude. "Terus," lalu dia melirik ke kedua tangan kecil Hibari yang sudah mengepal dan ekspresi Hibari yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal, "apa liat-liat?"

"Apa nanya-nanya?" balas Hibari sinis.

"Nggak sopan. Karena kau udah nggak sopan dan melanggar peraturan di rumah kita—"

"Emang kita satu rumah?"

"Oke. Nanti jam makan siang kau dilarang masuk ke rumah," ancam Alaude. "Dan kau," katanya dengan nada yang cukup mengerikan. "dimana terakhir kali meletakkan uang iuran itu?"

Mammon naik darah. "Udah ku bilang daritadi! Di dalam lemari pakaian! Di dalam brangkas! _Plus _dengan _security _kelas atas!"

"Ilang beneran nih?" tanya Reborn untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Serius Reborn! Tadinya ku pikir itu hanya mimpi buruk! Tapi itu nggak mungkin! Karena aku mengecek brangkasnya sebelum tidur!"

"_Geez_, Byakuran, kenapa kamu masih di sini? Panggil Nenek buyut, Nenek, Tante sama sepupu mu sana," perintah Reborn.

Byakuran hanya menatap Reborn bingung, dan berkata, "Panggil semuanya nih?"

"Iya. Sekali lagi bertanya, kau tidak akan bisa makan _marshmallow _lagi besok," ancam Reborn.

"Berarti Nenek buyut, Nenek, Tante sama sepupu ku, nggak akan dateng ke sini," Byakuran membalas.

"Yaudah. Pergi sana," suruh Reborn frustasi. Byakuran membuka kedua tangannya—bah, Reborn tau maksudnya. "Sepuluh ribu cukup?"

"Sepuluh ribu euro, dollar, rupiah apa yen?"

Urat-urat Reborn mulai membentuk perempatan. Sabar. "Maunya apa?" biar pun udah nyoba sabar, suaranya Reborn tetep aja kedengeran udah nggak bisa nahan kesabaran lagi.

"Yang bisa buat beli _marshmallow _lah~"

"Tch." Reborn mengambil dompet yang ada di dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang, lima puluh ribu—entah itu mata uangnya apaan—. Tunggu, kenapa jadi lima puluh ribu? Apa Reborn udah buta angka? asdfasdfasdfasdf. Lalu Reborn memberikan uang itu ke Byakuran. Bukannya langsung diterima, Byakuran malah kebingungan. "Ini," kata Reborn.

"Itu kok ada angka limanya ya, Pak?" tanya Byakuran polos.

"Aku lebihin empat puluh ribu."

"Tadi katanya mau kasih aku sepuluh ribu."

"Ya ini, aku nggak ada receh. Lima puluh ribu adanya."

"Tapi, tadi kan Pak Reborn janji kasih aku **SEPULUH RIBU**!"

"YA INI AKU LEBIHIN!" Reborn makin frustasi. "ASTAGA LUCE! **MANTAN KEKASIHKU**! CUCUKMU OTAKNYA LEMOT SETENGAH MATI!" oops, Pak Reborn, kau bilang apa barusan?

Mammon menyeringai, lalu menyiku Reborn. "Oh oh, akhirnya ngaku juga. Terus itu, mendingan uangnya buat aku aja."

"Diem," kata Reborn. Menakutkan.

"Mu!"

"**OM REBORN! MANA UANGNYA!**" Byakuran mengembalikan ke topik utama.

"Kufufu, Byakuran. Kamu ngitung 80+59 bisa, tapi ternyata kamu idiot (?) yah," Mukuro jbjb.

"Eh? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Saran ku, mending kamu terima aja uangnya!"

"Tapi kan itu **lima puluh ribu **bukan **sepuluh ribu**!"

"Oya oya, gini aja deh," kata Mukuro, dengan gaya sok mau memberi penjelasan. "Kalau kamu terima uang **lima puluh ribu**nya, nanti kamu bisa beli banyak _marshmallow_!"

"Oh gitu ya. Oke. Om Reborn, mana ongkos jalannya?"

"Che." Reborn mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu. "Lima puluh ribu maunya," kata Byakuran. "TERIMA ATAU AKAN KU HANCURKAN SEMUA PABRIK _MARSHMALLOW _DI DUNIA!"

"Maunya **lima puluh ribu**."

"..."

* * *

_Setengah jam kemudian_

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di pos tapi, setelah beberapa menit mereka pindah ke rumahnya Mammon. Kenapa begitu? Itu semua karena Sepira, Luce dan Aria meramalkan; "Brangkas uangnya nggak jauh dari rumah mu," itu yang mereka katakan. Tapi Uni, sebagai seorang pemula dalam hal memprediksi sesuatu berkata lain, "Menurutku, brangkasnya tan—om Mammon, lagi jalan-jalan." Begitulah. Karena dia masih kecil, kemampuannya masih kecil, semuanya masih kecil (?), jadi prediksinya diragukan.

Lalu, masalah antara Byakuran dan Reborn, di akhiri dengan Reborn yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Byakuran. Dan entah itu kebetulan atau memang Sepira, Luce dan Aria punya hubungan apalah itu dengan Byakuran, yang bisa memberitahu mereka kalau Byakuran ada dalam bahaya. Mereka bertiga beserta Uni tentunya, datang dan Reborn langsung berpura-pura tidak melakukan apa-apa lalu memberikan selembar lima puluh ribu ke Byakuran…

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya saya bilang "dan", kali ini, Reborn, Mammon, Alaude, Aria, Luce, Sepira, Uni, Iemitsu dan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mekera VK sudah ada di rumahnya Mammon. Cek sana sini, nyariin brangkas uang kas.

"Memang uang kas RT ini ada berapa sih?" tanya Iemitsu yang sedang mencari-cari brangkas di ruang tamu. Yang lainnya juga ada di sana.

"Masa kau selaku wakil RT nggak tau sih?" Sepira balik bertanya.

"Uah, aku paling malas baca laporan keuangan," sergah Iemitsu.

"Ada berapa tau, jutaan deh. Gabungan dari tiga bulan yang lalu," kata Mammon.

"Jutaan? Emang kita sebulan bayar kas berapa?" Luce kebingungan.

"Setengah juta (?)," kata Aria. "Kemahalan tau nggak sih! Uang arisan (?) perbulan aja nggak sampai segitu!"

"Salahin Reborn dong!" bentak Mammon.

"Lah kok aku?" yang disebut malah kebingungan. "Aku kan Cuma ketua RT. Yang ngatur uang kas kan kau!"

"APAAN?! JANGAN PURA-PURA LUPA! YANG NAIKIN UANG KAS BULAN KEMARIN SIAPA COBA?!"

"KAU!"

Mammon mengingat-ingat. "Okeh, emang aku yang naikin," akunya. "TAPI SIAPA YANG NYARANIN?!"

"Aku sih," Reborn mengalah, tapi bukan Reborn namanya kalau ngalah tanpa perlawanan. "Tapi aku taikin kan gara-ga—"

"LAPOR, PAK REBORN!" suara tegas anak-anak VK menginterupsi percakapan—perang mulut—Reborn dan Mammon.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" tanya Iemitsu.

"Kami selaku, regu pembantu (?) kelancaran pencarian brangkas tan—om Mammon yang berisikan uang kas warga (?)," ada jeda, Gokudera menarik napas dalam-dalam, membusungkan dadanya sedikit lalu menghela napas. "ingin melaporkan hasil pencarian."

Semua yang ada di ruang tamu—minus Alaude, _sweatdrop_.

"SETELAH MENCARI SETENGAH HARI—"

"Setengah jam, _Onii-san_," kata Tsuna membenarkan perkataan Ryohei.

"IYA ITU! KAMI TIDAK MENEMUKAN BRANGKASNYA! BRANGKASNYA SUSAH DICARI _TO THE EXTREME_!"

"Coba kita cari di tempat lain, tapi jangan di dalam rumah," ujar Alaude yang sudah mulai kesal.

Semuanya langsung keluar dari rumah Mammon. Mencari brangkas itu di halaman depan rumah.

"Masa iya sih ada di sini?" gerutu Mammon.

"Lah mana aku tau," balas Reborn. "Sepira, Luce, Aria, prediksi kalian bisa diperjelas nggak sih kata-katanya?"

"Kurang jelas apa lagi sih?" tanya Luce.

"Yang tadi kita kasih tau itu udah cukup jelas lho," kata Aria.

"Yang nggak jelas itu, prediksi ku," kata Uni sedih. Byakuran menepuk pundak Uni lalu tersenyum. "Uni-_chan _kan masih pemula. Wajar aja kan?" Uni pun ikut tersenyum.

Reborn menepukkan kedua tangannya, lalu seperti biasa, dia memberikan perintah, "Cari lagi cari! Eh, btw, Luce. Kau yakin brangkasnya nggak dicuri atau apa nih?"

Luce mengangguk.

Setelah itu, mereka semua melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Anak – anak VK juga tetap ikut membantu. Masuk kolong sana kolong sini (?). Si Ryohei bolak-balik kasih laporan ke Reborn. Byakuran ada di rumah Mammon juga, tapi dia hanya menjadi penonton. Mentang mentang udah punya _marshmallow_ dia.

"Oi, Mammon!" terdengar suara Belphegor memanggil nama si Bendahara RT. "Shishi, Mammon! Lihat, aku ke sini membawakanmu hadiah (?)." Bel memamerkan kotak hitam yang ada di tangannya.

Mammon otomatis melirik kotak itu. 'Aku kenal kotak itu,' pikirnya. "AH JANGAN-JANGAN!"

Mammon langsung berlari menghampiri Bel. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, direbutnya kotak hitam itu. Berat. Ada tulisa yang tertempel di belakang kotak itu; UANG KAS WARGA.

Hening.

Mammon langsung memberikan kotak itu ke Bel. Bel belum siap menerimanya, dan itu menyebabkan kotak berat itu, jatuh menimpa kakinya.

"ADUH! KAU JAHAT MAMMON! KITA BUKAN TEMAN LAGI (?). AKU BENCI DIRIMU YANG SEKARANG MAMMON! (?)" …argh sial, Bel jadi sinting gini. Tapi Mammon nggak peduli. Dia langsung masuk ke rumahnya. Masuk ke kamarnya. Membuka lemari bajunya— lalu, mengambil kotak hitam yang mirip dengan yang Bel pegang.

**BRAK. BRUK. SRAK. DUESH. TAP TAP. **Itu lah kira-kira _sound effect_nya.

"REBORN INI DIA!"

"Apaan?" tanya Reborn dengan nada datar.

"Heh. Yang ilang itu uang kas atau brangkasnya sih," Alaude jbjb.

"UANGNYA!"

"Terus, kenapa daritadi semuanya nyariin brangkasnya," Byakuran jbjb.

"Ah gini gini. Biar aku jelasin— Reborn! Alaude! Turunin senjata kalian!" betak Mammon.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Bel masih nggak ngerti.

"Ini aku mau jelasin," balas Mammon. "Jadi, sebenarnya. Semalam…aku…salah cek brangkas. Brangkas yang aku cek itu, brangkas uang ku, hehe." Aura ungu kehitaman muncul di sekeliling Reborn dan Alaude. Mereka berdua jadi ngerasa di bodohin sama Mammon. "Terus aku kira uang kas warga ilang."

"Terus itu brangkas uang kas kenapa ada sama Bel?" tanya Sepira.

"Shishishishi. Kemarin sore, Mammon ke toko daging bos ku yang sialan itu. Terus dia ninggalin kotak ini di sana," kata Bel menjelaskan.

"Untuk pelanggaran tata tertib: Dilarang Korupsi. Kau akan ku tahan," Alaude langsung memborgol Mammon.

"Uaaah, nggak kok. Aku nggak korupsi. Aku beli daging pakai uang ku sendiri."

"Terus kenapa brangkas uang kas bisa ketinggalan di sana?" tanya Reborn curiga. Pistol kesayangannya sudah ada di kepala Mammon. Serem.

"Gini loh, kayaknya aku refleks bawa-bawa brangkas itu (?). Kadang aku emang suka begitu. Takutnya kalau ditinggal nanti ilang. Ja-jadi be-begi-git-u, hehe."

"Belphegor!" seru Reborn.

"Yap."

"Kau boleh pulang ke bos sampah mu itu. Bilang sama dia. Mulai besok dia akan dapet pembantu baru."

"Maksudmu Mammon?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Sanksi dari pelanggaran tata tertib adalah: Menjadi tahanan di rumahku (?), dipecat dari jabatan bendahara RT untuk seminggu saja dan bekerja di toko dagingnya Xanxus sampai setengah tahun," Alaude bersabda (?).

"Eh? Aku? Kerja di tempatnya Xanxus buat apa?" gertak Mammon.

"Anggap saja balasan terimakasih," desis Reborn.

"Shishi. Sampai ketemu besok Mammon! Dadah!" dan Bel pun menghilang.

"Mammon...karena kecerobohanmu, aku, anak, cucuk, dan cicitku (?), jadi ngebuang banyak waktu! Aku minta ganti ruginya besok!" ancam Sepira.

"EH? Kenapa semuanya jadi salahku?"

"Mengheningkan cipta untuk tant—om Mammon dimulai (?)," kata Tsuna.

"Selamat tinggal tan—om Mammon," kata Yamamoto.

"INI ANAK–ANAK JUGA KALIAN NGAPAIN! AKU MASIH ADA DI SINI OI!"

"Besok kau juga akan mati," kata Reborn.

"ARGH! ASTAGA! APA SALAHKU! SALAHKAN UANG SANA!"

"Berisik!" seru Reborn dan Alaude berbarengan.

"Mengheningkan cipta dimulai lagi."

Begitulah…nasibnya Mammon. Entah harus kasihan atau nggak. Tapi ini semua terjadi karena kecerobohannya sendiri kan? Jadi tak usah dikasihani. Biarkan saja dia jadi pembantu setengah tahun di tokonya Xanxus. Dipecat selama seminggu dari jabatan Bendahara RT—ini sebenarnya udah termasuk hukuman teringan yang Alaude berikan, tapi terlalu berat untuk Mammon—.

* * *

**Esoknya**

"HAHAHAHAHA. Jadi kau mulai hari ini jadi pembantu ku, ha, SAMPAH!" Xanxus ngakak.

"VOIIIIIIIIII. TERUS YANG JADI BENDAHARA SIAPA?!" tanya Squalo yang lagi nahan ketawa.

"Shishishishi. Akhirnya aku bisa jadi atasanmu," kata Bel senang.

"Aku akan menjadi pembantu yang lebih baik daripada kau Mammon (?)," Levi menantang.

"Uh~ Yang tabah ya Mammon (?)," Mammon dapet _free puk puk_ dari Lussuria.

Sementara itu, orang yang bersangkutan malah berpundung ria. Benar-benar nasib yang mengerikan. Pembantu. Dari Bendahara RT yang paling dihormati warga jadi Pembantu. Nggak elit. Sumpah.

'Aku bingung, serius, aku bingung. Baru kali ini aku dikhianati uang. Sial. Sial. Reborn SIALAN!'

* * *

**Edited on Nov, 08th 2012**


	6. Bonus chapter: Yamamoto's bat

**Disclaimer:** FanFic ini bukan milik Amano Akira-_sensei_.

* * *

**Bonus chapter:**

**Yamamoto's bat**

* * *

Hari yang menyenangkan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Burung – burung bernyanyi dengan senangnya. Anak – anak VK juga, seperti biasa, mereka sudah ngumpul di pos mereka. Mereka semua lagi nungguin Yamamoto.

Tunggu, memangnya kemana si anak ganteng itu?

Ah itu dia. Dia sedang berjalan mendekat ke pos. Membawa pukulan bisbol (?) yang panjangnya lebih pendek sedikit dari tinggi badannya.

Yamamoto tersenyum ke teman – temannya. "Hai," sapanya.

"Lama banget sih," gerutu Gokudera.

"Hehe, maaf. Tadi aku abis bantuin Asari-_nii_ dulu. Eh, iya, liat deh aku punya apa!" seru Yamamoto.

Spontan anak – anak VK langsung merhatiin pukulan bisbol (?) yang Yamamoto pegang. "Yamamoto kamu emang ngerti main bisbol?" tanya Tsuna kagum.

Yamamoto nyengir. "Aku cuma ngerti mukul bolanya doang sih."

"Wah, ajarin aku dong," pinta Byakuran.

"Oke oke, semuanya turun dulu dari pos."

Semua anak – anak VK menuruti perintah Yamamoto. Bahkan Hibari yang biasanya menolak, juga ikut-ikutan turun dari pos, terus berbaur sama yang lain.

"Liatin posisi ku baik-baik yah. Nah, Mukuro, tolong lemparin bolanya."

"Sip," kata Mukuro.

Yamamoto bersiap di posisinya. "Mukuro lempar!" Mukuro melempar bola bisbolnya. Tangan kecil Yamamoto langsung mengayunkan pukulan bisbolnya (?).

"ADUH SAKIT!" oops, nampaknya, ada yang kena pukulan Yamamoto. Ya, tanpa Yamamoto sadari. Ternyata Gokudera yang sedang berdiri tidak terlalu jauh di belakangnya kena pukul pukulan bisbolnya (?).

"KAMU!" Gokudera langsung ngambil pukulan bisbolnya (?) Yamamoto. Terus dengan penuh dendam dia mengayungkan pukulan tersebut dan—

"Aduh."

Kena siapa itu?

"HIEEEE. GOKUDERA-_KUN_! Gawat! ITU KENA HIBARI-_SAN_!" pekik Tsuna dengan wajah horror. Ternyata kena mukanya Hibari yang kebetulan lagi berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sial," gumam Gokudera.

"Kau," Hibari langsung ngambil pukulan bisbol (?) dari tangan Gokudera. Dia mengulang apa yang dilakukan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Dan—

"Aduh."

Aduh kena siapa lagi itu?

"Siapa yang memukulku nih?" tanya Reborn seraya memandang Hibari. "Jadi kau," gumamnya. "Tsuna!" loh kok jadi si Tsuna?

"HIEEEEE. KENAPA AKU? Aku megang pukulannya aja belum!"

"Ya aku maunya ini salahmu. Kau pemimpin dari VK kan?! Pemimpin harus jadi penanggung kesalahan anak buah (?)! Sini kau!" Reborn mengambil pukulan bisbol Yamamoto dari Hibari lalu mengejar Tsuna yang sudah lari daritadi.

Mereka berdua pun main kejar-kejaran. Yang lainnya asyik menonton pertunjukkan ini.

"Kufufu, pukulan bisbolmu bawa masalah ya," kata Mukuro ke Yamamoto.

"Iya apa?" Yamamoto bertanya-tanya, nggak percaya.

"GARA-GARA KAU BOS JADI KENA MASALAH BODOH!" bentak Gokudera.

"Sudah-sudah, mending kita tonton aja deh," ujar Byakuran.

"Jarang-jarang kita bisa liat tonton yang seru _to the extreme_ gini," kata Ryohei.

"MANANYA YANG SERU IDIOT!" Gokudera sebentar lagi bakal meledak.

"Diam," perintah Hibari.

"Oya oya. Kyoya sedang menikmati pertunjukkan," ledek Mukuro.

"Jangan panggil aku Kyoya," ancam Hibari.

"Burung jelek."

"Nanas jelek."

"Burung jelek."

"Nanas jelek. Ngajakin berantem ya?"

"Boleh."

Dan tontonan asyik nan nista pun bertambah satu. Anehnya, nggak ada diantara mereka yang melerai mereka yang sedang berantem itu. Biasanya sih Tsuna melerai mereka yang berantem. Tapi siang itu, Tsuna kan masih dikejar-kejar sama Reborn.

Nah, yang cewek-cewek pada kemana? Pada main salon-salonan di rumahnya Uni~

"Omong-omong," gumam Yamamoto.

"Omong-omong apa?" tanya Gokudera yang mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Aku kan ke sini mau nunjukin pukulan bisbolku (?), kenapa malah jadi pada berantem yah?" tanyanya. Gokudera diem. Dia juga nggak ngerti. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya dan membalas, "Barang-barangmu bawa kesialan."

Yamamoto diem. Mencoba memahami apa Gokudera. "Haha, aku tau kok. Haha," katanya seraya tertawa kecil.

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hfft, pengganti ke-tidak-jelasan di chapter 5 =)) /slap/ Oh, ya, nanti kalau VK bisa terus lanjut sampai chapter 10, saya bakal nambahin lagi cerita yang model-modelnya kayak begini (?).

Kalian suka nggak? Kalau suka _**REVIEW**_!


	7. Story 6: PS1, PS2, PS3

**Disclaimer: _Lahir Kembali_ **hanya milik Amano Akira-_sensei_.

**Notes:** AU, OOC, kata baku dan kata-kata sehari-hari saya dijadikan satu (?).

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu. Ah~ suami – suami di RT yang diketuai oleh Pak Reborn sedang menikmati libur terakhir mereka di minggu ini. Harusnya sih, mereka kerja bakti. Tapi berhubung Reborn lagi error gitu, mereka semua diliburin dari tugas kerja bakti—yang terkadang lebih tepat disebut kerja rodi itu.

Anak – anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK, lagi berkumpul di rumahnya Tsuna. Nggak semua anak – anak VK pada ke rumahnya Tsuna, cuma ada Gokudera, Yamamoto, Byakuran, dan Mukuro. Ryohei nggak ikut ngumpul, dia sama Kyoko pergi sama Knuckle, biasa...memperdalam agama. Hibari nggak ikut karena, dia, Dino sama Fon diajak Alaude—yang sedang error—pergi jalan-jalan. Lalu terakhir, Enma, belakangan ini dia lagi pergi nginep di rumah sepupunya, Adelheid. Dia nginep di sana sama Cozart.

Yang cewek – ceweknya Cuma ada Uni sama Chrome.

Sebenernya alasan anak – anak VK ngumpul di rumah Tsuna itu karena mereka mau makanin kue buatannya Nana terus ngeliatin—gangguin— Giotto main PS.

* * *

Nana masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa kue – kue yang bikin anak – anak VK ngiler dan nggak sabar pengen langsung nyobain kue itu.

"Ini kuenya anak – anak," serunya.

Yang dipanggil kan anak – anak ya, anak – anak VK, temen – temennya Tsuna. Tapi yang ngembat kue duluan malah Iemitsu yang lagi tidur-tiduran cuma pakai _boxer_ doang. "Oh, sayang, enak seperti biasa."

Nana tersenyum gembira. "Sayang, yang ini untuk Tsuna dan teman – temannya bukan untukmu. Tapi, akan kubuatkan untuk mu."

"Kau suka hal yang romantis kan," Nana tersenyum. "kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dapur. Membuat kue lezat ini bersama-sama. Hanya kita berdua saja, Nana~"

Dan kedua orang dewasa yang entah kenapa malah kayak orang baru nikah itu langsung pergi ke tempat yang mereka anggap romantis, dapur.

"Nana~ adonan kuenya jangan diberikan gula terlalu banyak~ Karena kau sudah terlalu manis~ Aku takut aku kena diabetes dan nanti aku jadi tak boleh terlalu banyak melihat wajah manismu itu~"

Oh, suara Iemitsu yang ada di dapur bisa kedengeran di ruang keluarga. Giotto menghela napas.

"Giotto-_nii_," kata Tsuna sambil narik-narikin kerah bajunya Giotto.

"Tsuna, jangan kerah baju ku. Nanti aku tercekik," kata Giotto.

"Ma-maaf, Giotto_-nii_. Aku juga mau mainin PSnya."

"Aku baru main lima belas menit. Kamu makan kue aja sana."

"Aku kan udah sering makan kue Mama." Tsuna mulai menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ mautnya. Dan itu membuat Giotto nggak kuat. Ya iyalah, siapa coba yang bisa kuat sama _puppy eyes_ mautnya Tsuna? Siapa? Bahkan Xanxus pun kadang nggak kuat.

Giotto pindah tempat. Dia duduk di kerumunan anak – anak unyu itu.

"Giotto-_san_, ada _game _yang ada _alien_nya nggak?" tanya Gokudera disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Ada tapi _alien_nya main perang-perangan."

"Giotto_-san_, punya _game_ yang berantem-berantemannya itu ada orang yang di jidadnya ada apinya (?)nggak?" tanya Byakuran.

"_Game _apaan itu? Kayaknya nggak ada."

"Yah payah, aku punya dong."

"Emang kamu punya PS? Bisa maininnya?"

"Bisa lah. Aku sering mainin sama Uni_-chan_, wee."

"Iya tapi aku lebih sering menang," kata Uni.

"Aku juga punya PS," kata Mukuro pamer.

"Iya tapi PSnya waktu itu keinjek sama Mukuro_-nii_ pas lagi ngejar-ngejar Fran," tukas Chrome.

"Chrome, aku lagi pamer."

Giotto _sweatdrop_.

"Ah, aku mau ngeliatin Tsuna main PS ah." Yamamoto berdiri dari tempatnya sambil meganging dua kue di kedua tangannya. Terus dia duduk di samping Tsuna.

Tsuna lagi main balapan mobil.

"Ih Tsuna kamu mainnya jago," puji Yamamoto.

Tsuna tersenyum. "Wah, iya apa?"

Sekedar memberitau, padahal sebenernya Tsuna cuma muter-muter analog doang. Mobil balap yang ada di _game _juga jalannya nggak bener. Tabrak sini tabrak sana. Udah gitu, arah mobilnya berlawanan sama mobil _computer_. Haduh...

"Aku juga mau liat bos," kata Gokudera. Terus dia pindah dan duduk di sisi lainnya Tsuna.

"Aku juga mau liat Tsunayoshi-_kun_," kata Byakuran. "Giotto-_san_, aku boleh pakai _stick _yang satunya nggak?"

"_Stick_nya rusak. Maaf ya," kata Giotto.

"Yaaah," Byakuran kecewa. "Yaudah nggak apa-apa. Tsunayohi-_kun_ kalau kamu menang aku pinjem ya~"

Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _tv _ke Byakuran. "Oke o—"

"BOS AWAS! ITU MOBILNYA MAU NABRAK PEMBATAS JALAN!" teriak Gokudera histeris. Tsuna langsung banting stir(?).

"Yah, mobilnya salah arah," kata Yamamoto kecewa. EMANG DARI AWAL SALAH OI!

"Wah, mobilnya meledak," kata Mukuro.

"Keren," kata Yamamoto lagi, kali ini ditambah cengiran khasnya.

Giotto _sweatdrop _untuk kedua kalinya.

Byakuran ngingetin Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-_kun_! Mobil kamu salah arahnya! Balik lagi balik"—Tsuna muter-muter analog _stick_ PS—"pakai _NOS_! Pakai _NOS_!"

"Gi-gimana caranya? Aku belum ngerti," kata Tsuna panik.

"Ya gitu caranya! Ayo cepat Tsunayoshi-_kun_!"

"Kufufu, tanganku gatal. Ah, Crhome, pulang yuk. Suruh Papa beli PS lagi," gerutu Mukuro. Tapi Chrome mengabaikan omongan kakaknya.

"Tsuna-_san_! Awas itu! Ada mobil di belakangnya!" pekik Uni.

**CKIIIIIITTTT**. **BRUAK**.

"Yah yah, mobilnya bos ketabrak. Rese ih yang nabrak!" Gokudera mulai kesal sendiri.

"Ganti mobil kenapa ganti," ujar Byakuran.

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Udah belum? Aku mau nyelesain _game _ku nih," tanya Giotto yang mulai bosan. "HUAH! Cozart rese ih. Ngapain nginep ke rumah sepupunya coba! AWAS KAU BESOK YAH!" …dan yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun malah yang disalahin.

* * *

_**Sementara itu:**_

"HATCHUUU."

"Cozart-_nii_, masuk angin?" tanya Enma khawatir.

"Hm, kan kita baru berenang lima menit," komentar Adelheid.

"Heh, nggak kok. Kalian salah denger kali."

Enma dan Adelheid saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Terus mereka berdua menatap Cozart. Cozart nyengir. Mereka berdua langsung lanjut main air.

'FIRASATKU JADI NGGAK ENAK BEGINI?! INI PASTI GIOTTO NIH PASTI!'

* * *

"GYAAAA. Nana, tanganku kebakar oven," Iemitsu meringis kesakitan dan tentu saja Giotto dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh," gumam Nana sedih. "Tunggu dulu sayang, akan kuambilkan salep bakar."

Ah, betapa irinya Giotto dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu berpacaran walaupun udah resmi jadi suami-istri dan punya buku nikah itu. Makanya Giotto cari pacar sana. Di luar sana ada berjuta-juta cewek yang menunggu pernyataan cinta darimu…dan itu termasuk saya…. Okeh kembali lagi ke PS.

"Yah, bos, mobilnya meledak lagi," kata Gokudera.

"Itu nyawa mobilnya udah tinggal satu." Byakuran nunujuk-nunjuk gambar stir kecil di ujung layar _tv_ yang menjadi lambing nyawa mobil itu.

Gokudera mendengus, "Yang punya itu cuma manusia." Ah belajar tujuh menit bersama Gokudera dimulai...

"Mana aku tau. Emang begitu disebutnya!"

Sekitar lima menit Byakuran dan Gokudera mendebatkan 'nyawa sang mobil' yang ada di layar _tv_. Tak lama setelah mereka selesai berdebat. Ada dua kata dengan huruf kapital semua muncul di layar tv dengan _background_ mobilnya Tsuna hangus, masih kebakar tapi.

—**GAME OVER—**

Hening sebentar.

Tsuna nengok ke Gokudera, terus nunjuk ke layar tv dan nanya, "Gokudera-_kun _itu artinya apa?"

"Oh, bos itu artinya—"

"Haha, Tsuna kamu keren. Kamu bisa menangin _game_nya!" puji Yamamoto.

Hening lagi sebentar.

"ITU ARTINYA KALAH TAU!" bentak Gokudera.

"Kufufufu, ganti _game_ aja sih," usul Mukuro.

"Mau ganti _game _apa? Adanya _game _berantem-beranteman, kejar-kejaran sama _zombie_, sekalinya yang nggak berantem, adanya mainan yang orang temenan sama orang lain, terus lama-lama pacaran, lama-lama nikah. Nikahnya bisa sesama jenis pula (?). Nggak ada _game _buat seumuran kalian," sahut Giotto. Padahal mah dia bohong.

"Yaudah, seru dong kalau begitu," balas Byakuran. "Yang kejar-kejaran sama _zombie _aja. Itu namanya apa tuh, _Presiden Evil_!"

"_Geez_, bukan itu judulnya. Lagipula itu kan ada _secene rate _T-nya (?). _Rate _kalian aja masih K (?) ya! Hah sudahlah, kan di sini ada Uni sama Chrome juga."

"Oh kalau aku udah sering liat kok, Giotto-_san_," seru Uni.

"Iya Uni-_chan_ udah sering main sama aku! Sampai ketemu kelelawar apa burung setan gitu, tapi kalah terus," kata Byakuran sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Astaga…pasti unyu.

Giotto langsung _facepalm_. "Kalian berdua serius? Ya ampun, tante Aria…kok bocah kayak kalian dibiarin mainan begituan."

"Orang tente Aria kadang ikutan main, Nenek Luce juga. Kalau Moyang Sepira sih nggak." Giotto menghela napas karena menurutnya di kediamannya Byakuran dan Uni masih ada yang waras otaknya. "Tapi Moyang Sepira sukanya mainan apa tuh namanya, GT4!" sambung Uni.

Sdfgsdfgsdfgsdfgsdfg; kenapa semua orang malah jadi nggak waras kayak gini?!

"Giotto_-nii_, aku mau main tanem-taneman sayuran," pinta Tsuna dengan _puppy eyes _mautnya. Bukan hanya Tsuna yang meluncurkan serangan _puppy eyes _mautnya, tapi yang lain juga ikutan, bahkan Chrome pun ikutan—oh Giotto mau berbuat apa kau kali ini? Melawan? Pasti tak bisa kan?

Giotto mengusap-usap pelipisnya, frustasi kelas dewa. Bahkan, mungkin, ngerjain soal fisika dengan tingkat kesulitan yang hanya bisa diselesaikan sama Verde itu bisa-bisa terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada menghadapi anak – anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK ini.

"Huh." dia mengehelasa napas panjang.

_Game_ tanem-taneman pun dimulai.

"Oh _game _yang ini. Aku sih bentar lagi hampir tamat," ujar Mukuro.

"Iya, kalau PSnya nggak Mukuro-_nii_ injek. Padahal punyaku juga hampir selesai itu," kata Chrome menyalahkan Mukuro.

"Oya oya Chrome adikku tersayang. Salahin si Fran lah."

Dan setelah Mukuro bilang begitu, keadaan langsung hening. Cuma _sfx_ sama _backsound_ _game _doang yang kedengeran. Giotto entah gimana caranya bisa tidur di samping meja…mari bayangkan wajahnya ketika sedang tidur.

"Yah, Tsuna! Tanaman sayur-sayurannya mati," kata Yamamoto dengan tampang sedih.

"Ganti _game_nya dong, aku jadi mau main nih," pinta Byakuran.

"Tapi aku nggak ngerti cara gantinya. Giotto-_nii_—yah tidur."

"Yaudah sini aku gantiin," ujar Mukuro.

"_Game Presiden Evil_ ya!" pinta Byakuran sekali lagi.

"Jangan, aku kadang sukanya main _game Teken_!"

"Kayaknya aku pernah mainin deh," Gokudera jbjb. "Tapi baru lima menit PSnya dimatiin sama on G., terus PSnya diumpetin."

"Aku kalau main sukanya pakai Jin Pajama. Keren tau," kata Mukuro.

"Main _The Sim _aja," ujar Chrome.

"Main itu aja, apa tuh, yang tembak-tembakan bola. Itu lebih gampang. Lagipula, kalau kita main _game_ buat yang remaja nanti Giotto-_san_ marah," Uni menasihati. "Tapi aku juga mau main _Presiden Evil_."

Mereka pun terus mendebatkan _game _apa yang akan mereka mainkan selanjutnya. Beruntung Giotto tidurnya pulas banget. Coba kalau nggak, ada kemungkinan dia bisa denger rencana anak – anak itu.

"Main _game _bola aja deh," kata Tsuna yang lagi megang kaset PS dengan gambar pemain bola bertulisan; _Euro 2120_. "Mau nggak?" tanyanya.

"Yah, aku sukanya _baseball_," kata Yamamoto.

"Yaudah kamu liatin aja," kata Gokudera dengan suara yang keras.

Tiba-tiba Nana datang, membawakan cemilan dan beberapa gelas susu. Susu! Yeay! Mata caramel Yamamoto langsung berbinar-binar. Susu susu susu! Begitu meletakkan cemilan dan susu di atas meja, Nana agak kaget dan bingung. Kenapa anaknya yang ganteng bisa tidur di dekat meja itu?

Nana tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin membangunkan Giotto dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kamar, daripada tidur di lantai—yang walaupun sudah dilapisi karpet seperti itu. Tapi, belum sempat Nana menyentuh Giotto Tsuna langsung memekik, "Jangan, Ma!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Nana.

"Kasian Giotto_-nii_-nya Tante. Dia udah tidur pulas banget," kata Mukuro. Padahal mah, alesan yang benernya sih begini; "Jangan Tante! Nanti Giotto_-nii_ liat kita mau main _Presiden Evil_!"

Nana diem sebentar, terus dia bilang, "Oh baiklah. Tapi nanti tolong bangunkan Giotto saat waktu makan siang yah."

"SIP TANTE!"

Nana pun keluar dari ruang keluarga, tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali lagi. Tapi cuma buat nyelimutin Giotto doang~ Maklum pagi itu udaranya entah kenapa lagi dingin, langit lumayan mendung. Dia menunjukkan senyuman sebentar lalu keluar lagi.

"Okeh, sekarang kita mau main _game _apaan jadinya?" bisik Tsuna.

"_Presiden Evil _aja udah!" kata Byakuran.

"_Deal_ ya," kata Gokudera yang lain—minus Yamamoto yang lagi syahdu menikmati susunya mengangguk.

Byakuran memasukkan kaset _Presiden Evil _ke apanya itu si PS (?). Untuk kali ini, karena cuma dia dan Uni yang ngerti cara mainnya, dia lah yang ambil alih _stick _PSnya. "Tenang aja Uni_-chan_, kalau aku kalah, nanti aku pasti gantian sama kamu," katanya. Uni mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Byakuran memilih lokasi _game_nya. Dia milih lokasi yang ada _scene _pembunuhan kualitas _rate _T. Itu kan sebelum _game_nya dimulai, ada cuplikan sebentar, harusnya yang bagian itu bisa di _skip_—emang bisa di _skip _sih sebenernya. Tapi Byakuran malah sengaja nggak nge_skip_. Astaga sdfgsdfg, bocah ini emang ya! Saya aja dulu sempet agak takut liat cuplikannya itu.

"Mukuro-_nii_ aku—" belum sempat Chrome ngumpet di balik Mukuro, Mukuro malah ngumpet di balik tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. "Mukuro-_nii_."

Tsuna, dia sama aja kayak Mukuro. Tapi dia nggak mungkin ngumpet di balik tubuhnya Giotto, yang ada bukannya ngumpet malah ditindih Giotto yang lagi tidur sampai sesak napas dia. Gokudera, dia sih berani, jadi yang begituan mah biasa aja. Yamamoto, masih terlalu mencintai segelas susu yang ada di tangannya. Uni, menonton dengan seksama.

"Nih, liatin nih. Nanti aku pakai tembakan terus _zombie_nya nanti mati," jelas Byakuran.

**Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor.**

"Liatkan? _Zombie_nya mati."

"Iya _zombie_nya mati. Tapi kamu juga ikutan mati," komentar Gokudera. Ya, _player_nya Byakuran juga ikutan mati karena di gigitin sama _zombie _yang ada di belakangnya. Inilah kelemahan Byakuran saat main _Presiden Evil_; dia cuma fokus sama musuh—_zombie_ yang ada di depannya.

"_Yes_! Byakuran sekarang giliran ku!" ujar Uni. Dengan tidak ikhlas ia memberikan _stick _PSnya ke Uni.

**Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor.**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Byakuran dan Mukuro menganga. 'UNI JAGO BANGET!' batin mereka.

**Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor.**

"Yah, peluru ku abis," kata Uni. Dengan cekatan tangannya ngegerakin analog terus ngarahin _player_nya nyari kotak, terus abis itu ditendang-tendangin gitu kotaknya. "Ih, Uni-_chan_ dapet apa itu...IH AKU AJA NGGAK PERNAH DAPET ITU!" kata Byakuran iri.

"Uni kok lebih jago dari Byakuran," celetuk Tsuna.

"Ini gara-gara aku nggak makan _marshmallow _makanya Uni lebih jago dari aku," Byakuran cari alasan.

_Hampir setengah jam berlalu._

"Ganti _game_nya dong. Aku bosan nih, udah aku ulang sampai tiga kali _level_nya," pinta Uni.

'AKHIRNYA,' batin yang lainnya.

"Aku mau mainan yang ada _alien_nya," pinta Gokudera.

"Main _Euro 2120 _aja," pinta Tsuna.

"Main _Moto JP _aja," Mukuro jbjb.

"Main _Pakman_, itu yang paling gampang," kata Chrome.

"Kalian nggak mau minum susunya ya, aku abisin ya," Yamamoto jbjb dan itu melenceng dari topik utama. Yang lain pun langsung ngambil susu mereka. Yamamoto tersenyum kecewa.

"Argh, coba ada si Kyoya. Kalo nggak salah dia juga punya PS, _game_ berantem-berantemannya banyak," gumam Mukuro pada dirinya sendiri dan anak – anak unyu selain dirinya menoleh ke arahnya. Menyadari adanya mata – mata lebar, berbinar, dan dapat menyesakan napas sedang memperhatikannya, Mukuro nanya, "Apa?"

Gokudera langsung berdiri. "ITU DIA ITU! Sekarang si Hibari mana?"

"Tadi kan udah dijelasin kalau Hibari lagi pergi jalan-jalan sama Dino-_san_, Alaude-_san_ dan Fon-_san_," sahut Yamamoto.

"Kapan?" tanya yang lain sambil menatap Yamamoto heran.

"Lho, perasaan tadi udah ada yang bilang gitu deh—eh tapi kayaknya itu perasaanku aja deh, haha." Yamamoto tertawa renyah. Dan tanpa disadari, setengah gelas susunya Yamamoto (?) hampir tumpah. "Awas susunya tumpah," Gokudera memberitau.

"Kalau tumpah aku tinggal minta punya kamu."

"Aku ancurin dulu warung _sushi _(?) kamu."

"Hiee, udah-udah Gokudera-_kun_. Jangan ribut terus, jadinya kita mau main apa?" Tsuna mencoba untuk melerai dan mengembalikan ke topik utama.

Lalu hening. Hening karena anak – anak unyu itu lagi mikirin _game_ apa yang mau mereka mainin. "Yang adil mending kita mainin semua _game _yang ada aja," ujar Gokudera.

"OKEH!" seru yang lain.

* * *

_Entah itu udah berapa lama berlalu._

Udah tinggal sekitar lima kaset PS yang belum dimainin. Kalau nggak salah, Giotto punya sekitar empat puluh kaset PS. Iya, empat puluh; lima diantaranya diminta temennya dan karena Giotto baik hati jadi dikasih aja, sepuluh diantaranya rusak—beberapanya ada yang patah, entah kenapa bisa begitu—, sepuluhnya lagi diumpetin Nana—sampai sekarang masih belom dikasih, entah kenapa bisa disita begitu—, limanya lagi, ilang. Yang ke sisa Cuma sepuluh…sumpah ya itu sayang **BANGET**! Giotto memang bodoh…

Giotto bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat selimut yang ada di tubuhnya, 'Pasti Mama,' pikirnya. Terus dia ngelongok sebentar ke adiknya dan gerombolannya. 'Aih, main apa itu,' pikirnya lagi. "Tsuna, sekarang jam berapa?" Tsuna masih terlalu fokus sama _game_ yang lagi Mukuro mainin (?). "_Geez_. Ah biarin aja lah." Lalu dia pergi ke dapur.

"GYAAA SIAL... UNTUNG GIOTTO-_SAN _NGGAK NGECEK PSNYA!" teriak Gokudera dengan suara yang lumayan kencang. Ketika Giotto udah sampai di dapur.

"Oi anak – anak, ada apa bawa-bawa namaku?" tanya Giotto yang ada di dapur. Oh ternyata teriakannya Gokudera itu bukan lumayan kencang tapi SANGAT KENCANG.

'SIAL!'

**Sret.**

Giotto menampakkan wajahnya dari pintu ruang keluarga. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sangat polos.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa kok, Giotto_-nii_." Giotto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih bingung.

"Kufufu, tadi Gokudera bilang kalau Giotto-_san _itu baik. Oh ya, Giotto-_san_, ngerti cara balapan di _Kras bandikot_ lho," sela Mukuro.

"Oh _okay_." Lalu Giotto balik lagi ke dapur. Sebenernya, Giotto ke dapur itu buat cari makanan. Gimana sih rasanya orang yang kelamaan tidur itu? Rata-rata pas bangun itu pasti pada laper...dan di tengah malam ini, saya jadi ikut-ikutan laper.

"Fiuh," Tsuna menghela napas. "Untung Giotto-_nii _percaya."

"Untung kalian pinter bohong," Yamamoto memberi pujian—entah mereka harus bangga atau nggak.

"_Ano_, Tsuna-_san_, kira-kira, Giotto-_san _bakal marah nggak yah kalau dia tau kalau PSnya itu error?" tanya Uni. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gokudera langsung masang muka horor. "A-aku pernah sekali liat Giotto-_san_ marah."

"Aku aja yang jadi adiknya belum pernah," kata Tsuna datar.

"Alaude-_san_ aja langsung pucet pas liat Giotto-_san_ marah."

"Se-seseram itukah?" tanya Mukuro. "Lebih seram dari Mama ku nggak?"

"Mama mu kayaknya lebih seram deh. Tapi serius, deh aku masih ingat tuh pas Giotto-_san_ marah-marah."

"Giotto-_san _marah-marah kenapa?" tanya Chrome penasaran.

"Aku lupa, tapi yang pasti aku nggak mau liat Giotto-_san_ marah-marah lagi."

Byakuran panik. "Wah gimana ini?"

"Matiin aja dulu PSnya. Omong-omong kita mainin itu PS dari jam berapa sih?" tanya Gokudera. "Daritadi kan," dia menjawab. "Sekarang udah jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Jam. Jam setengah empat sore," dia menjawabnya lagi. "Astaga gawat ini. Pantes aja PSnya kepanasan. Pantes aja om G. ngumpetin PSnya mulu."

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pulang aja sana—eh tapi nanti aku—" tidak Tsuna, anak buah mu udah pergi dari ruang keluarga. Tsuna ikut keluar.

"Dah~ Tsuna~ Besok main lagi ya!" mereka semua, anak – anak VK, anak – anak buahnya Tsuna, teman – temannya Tsuna, mengkhianati dirinya. "Kita udah harus pulang~" Tsuna _facepalm._

"Tante Nana, besok kita main lagi ya!"

Nana tersenyum. "Oh ya boleh!" sahutnya. Lalu anak – anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu berjalan dengan langkah yang dipercepat. Pas udah lewatin pager rumahnya Tsuna mereka langsung—**WUSH**. Kabur pakai apa tuh, _NOS_ kali itu ya?

Tsuna merinding ketakutan ngebayangin kakaknya marah.

"Eh, tunggu aku," teriak Yamamoto. "Tsuna aku pulang dulu ya! Oi tunggu!" dan dia pun lari. Sebenarnya, diantara anak – anak imut itu, yang kemungkinan buat dimarahinya kecil kecil banget itu Yamamoto. Soalnya dia cuma liatin doang, Chrome juga sih.

'Gawat gawat gawat." Tsuna mulai frustasi. 'Ah ya, aku tidur aja. Kebetulan aku ngantuk." Dan dia pun pergi ke kamarnya—kamar Nana sih tepatnya. Minta tolong disiapin tempat tidur sama Nana menggunakan _puppy eyes_ mautnya.

* * *

_Makan malam._

Semua makan dalam hening—nggak deng, di RTnya Reborn nggak ada satu pun keluarga yang selalu makan dalam hening, bahkan kediamannya si Alaude kadang makan dalam keributan; biasa, mereka sering debat sambil makan, ujung-ujungnya berenti gara-gara keselek.

Iemitsu makan dengan lahab seperti biasa. "Sayang, tambah lagi! Besok aku harus kerja!" entah apa hubungannya makan malam sama besok kerja.

"Mama, aku nggak suka ini," kata Tsuna sambil nunjuk-nunjuk paprika. Lho kok jadi kayak si Sincan?!

Seperti biasa juga, Nana selalu menanggapi keluhan anaknya dan permintaan nambah nasi dari suaminya dengan senyuman dan kata "Baik" atau "Iya". Lalu Giotto, dia makan dalam tenang dan mukanya keliatan frustasi.

"Tsuna," panggilnya. Tsuna menoleh ke Giotto. "PS ku error ya?" Tsuna diem.

"Aku nggak tau."

"Bohong."

Tsuna langsung nangis kejer. "AMPUN GIOTTO-_NII_! MAAF MAAF! AKU SAMA YANG LAIN NGGAK SENGAJA NGERUSAKIN!" dan oh Giotto nggak seperti biasanya, dia nggak terpengaruh dengan muka adiknya yang oh-so unyu-sekali itu. Aura ungu kehitam-hitaman muncul di belakangnya. Seram. Benar-benar seram.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH GIOTTO-_NII_ MAAF MAAF!"

Nana tersentak kaget mendengar suara anaknya yang unyu itu nangis sampe sehisteris itu. "Ada apa Tsuna?"

"GIOTTO-_NII _JAHAT (?)."

"Lho, kok aku sih?" sergah Giotto. "Aku aja belum ngapa-ngapain (?) dia, Ma."

"Giotto," kata Iemitsu.

"PSNYA GIOTTO-_NII _ERROR GARA-GARA AKU SAMA YANG LAIN!"

"Err, Tsuna—"

"TERUS GIOTTO-_NII_ NGGAK MAU MAAFIN AKU! HUAAAAAH."

"Tsuna, PSnya emang udah agak error dari kemarin."

Hening.

"Au, sakit Ma," Giotto meringis kesakitan gara-gara pipinya dicubit Nana. "Kamu nggak boleh gitu. Minta maaf sama adik kamu dulu."

"_Okay_... Tsuna... maafin aku ya hehe."

Tsuna berenti nangis. Tapi masih sesenggukan (?). "Hiks, Giotto-_nii_ jahat."

"Iya makanya aku minta maaf. Abis kamu gampang diledekin sih."

"GIOTTO-NII JAHAT! **AKU SUMPAHIN GIOTTO-_NII_ JADI JOMBLO SEUMUR HIDUP**!"

**JLEB.**

Nana diem. Iemitsu ngakak.

"TSUNA KAMU BELAJAR BAHASA KAYAK BEGITU DARI SIAPA?!" Giotto frustasi.

* * *

**A/N: **Setiap kali ngecek _Traffic Graph_ rasanya tuh kayak; Wew, _Fantastic Baby _8')  
Oh yeah, _Silent Reader_, makasih udah mau baca _fanfic_ ini. Walaupun kalian _Silent Reader_, saya yakin pas baca _fanfic_ ini kalian tetep ngeluarin suara tawa...oh okay, saya PD banget.

_Then then_, biasanya saya _update_ kan pas malem Minggu atau nggak pas Minggu dini hari =3 Niatnya semalem juga mau begitu, tapi oh— gambar-gambar .gif TYL! Dino sama Xanxus bikin saya fg-ing, sampe males ngetik. Terus lagi, dari kemarin saya lagi baca _fanfic _**Being a Boss is Hard** _by_ **Noname-NN**, sampe bikin saya males ngetik dan lupa sama apa yang mau diketik B) /dihajar/

Btw, jangan tanya saya itu Tsuna dkk mainin PS1 apa PS2 apa PS3 apa PS8059 BD **[**Dafuq, emang ada PS8059?**]**

_Oh yeah, guys, thanks for following this fanfic from the chapter 1 until now,_ terus itu udah difav segala, awaw uvu  
_Mind to review?_


	8. Story 7: Double Trouble, hah

**Disclaimer: _Lahir Kembali_ **hanya milik Amano Akira-_sensei_. _Btw_, **_Lahir Kembali_ **lahir kembali udah dijual di toko buku belom sih? /duesh/

**Notes:** AU, OOC, kata baku dan kata-kata sehari-hari saya dijadikan satu (?).

* * *

Ibu guru Oregano menatap Dino dengan tatapan pasrah. Tangan kanannya memberikan Dino selembar kertas, yang tentunya ada tulisannya. "Hfft, Dino, ibu bingung mau bagaimana lagi," gumam Bu Oregano seraya menghela napas. "**Lagi-lagi nilaimu tidak sesuai sama wajahmu** (?)." Dino menghela napas berat, dia juga udah tau kalau Bu Oregano bakal bilang begitu. "Beritau Alaude-_san_, menjelang sore nanti aku akan ke rumahmu. Membicarakan tentang nilaimu, mengerti?" Dino mengangguk lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'_...aku bakal __**dibunuh **__Alaude-san..._' batin Dino sambil membayangkan hal keji apa yang akan Alaude lakukan padanya dan kertas ulangannya yang ada cap angka bertinta merah, 30—eh tidak, bukan itu! Dia membayangkan hal keji apa yang akan Alaude lakukan pada Enzo, karena ada cap angka 30 bertinta merah di kertas ulangannya.

Dino duduk di kursinya lalu bertanya pada Basil yang duduk di sampingnya, "Basil kau dapat nilai berapa?" Basil mengangkat kertas ulangannya dengan bangga. "Sembilan lima, kenapa? Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Kenapa harus ditanya? Nilaiku kan selalu di bawah enam puluh."

"Iyakah? Bukannya minggu kemarin kau dapat nilai ulangan sejarah enam lima ya?"

"Oh iya ya! Ah, tapi kan masih ada angka enamnya juga."

"Sudahlah yang penting kau sudah berusaha."

Dino mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Anak – anak perempuan di kelas malah pada _fangirling_. "Che, coba alasan 'yang penting aku sudah berusaha' itu mempan sama Alaude-_san_." Basil hanya bisa tersenyum dan _sweatdrop._

* * *

Entah lagi ada setan apa, hari itu Daemon milih buat ambil cuti selama satu minggu. Dia ambil cuti cuma buat ngajak Ellena pergi ke satu tempat yang romantis tentunya~ Chrome juga diajaknya, terus Fran juga. Mukuro? Awalnya Mukuro nggak diajak, dia disuruh ngungsi ke rumahnya Verde, berhubung Daemon dan keluarga lumayan deket dengannya. Tapi berkat Ellena yang meminta—memaksa—dengan—keji—perasaan keibuannya, akhirnya Daemon mengajak Mukuro pergi jalan-jalan ke tempat romantis itu~

Iemitsu juga, dia juga ambil cuti dan pergi berlibur sama Nana. Meninggalkan Giotto. Jadinya dia hanya berduaan sama adiknya yang unyu itu, Tsuna. Giotto sih nggak masalah kalau cuma ngurusin Tsuna doang, lagipula Iemitsu sama Nana perginya nggak lama kok, sama kayak Daemon, seminggu doang. Yang jadi masalah itu, rumah yang bakalan acak-acakan terus gara-gara segerombolan anak – anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu yang entah sejak kapan pindah _base camp_ (?), jadi di rumahnya.

Satu-satunya pasangan suami istri yang suaminya nggak ambil cuti selama satu minggu dan mengajak istrinya pergi adalah, Collonelo dan Lal.

Err, mungkin cukup dengan pembahasan tentang suami istrinya, mari tengok keadaan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK saja.

-line break-

"_YES_! Aku ada di paling depan!" seru Gokudera girang sambil terus menggoes sepedanya sekencang mungkin, lalu ia melambankan kecepatan sepedanya dan melihat kebelakangnya sebentar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, Byakuran sedang mengejarnya. Diikuti Yamamoto, Enma dan yang paling belakang... Tsuna. Melihat bosnya ada di posisi paling belakang, Gokudera langsung balik lagi ke belakang.

Byakuran bingung kenapa Gokudera malah muter arah begitu. "Gokudera-_kun_~ Kenapa kamu malah ke belakang?"

"Gokudera nggak mau jadi pemenang mungkin, hahaha." Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Bukan bodoh!" teriak Gokudera yang sekarang sudah ada di belakang Tsuna. "Aku nggak mau menang kalau bos kalah (?)," tambahnya. Alasan macam apa itu.

"Oi!" Byakuran teriak. "Garis _finish_nya dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Di depan rumahnya om Collonelo, _marsmallow_-bodoh!" balas Gokudera.

Byakuran terus melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya (?). Terlihat di belakangnya, Yamamoto yang terus berusaha untuk membalapnya dan merebut posisi ke satu (?). Enma, dia terus berusaha untuk menggoes sepedanya lebih cepat lagi, tapi kakinya mulai pegal. Tsuna, yang dari awal balapan (?) dimulai sampai mendekati garis _finish_…dia tidak ada kemajuan…masih tetap di posisi terakhir…sekalinya ada kemajuan, itu adalah kemajuan jumlah banyaknya dia jatoh dari sepeda! Gokudera sedang berusaha untuk memperlamban kecepatan sepedanya (?), supaya dia nggak berada di depan Tsuna.

"_YES_. Bentar lagi sampai di depan rumahnya om Collonelo!" seru Yamamoto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, hebatnya dia nggak jatuh padahal dia pakai sepeda yang roda dua…dan plusnya, dia udah berhasil ngerebut posisi ke satu, YEAY!

Yamamoto terus menggoes sepedanya. Tiga rumah lagi…dua rumah lagi…satu rumah la—

"UAAAAH!"

"VOOOIIII!"

**BRUK.**

Yamamoto jatuh dari sepeda. Diikuti rombongan yang lainnya.

"Oi, Yamamoto! Kenapa kamu jatuh hah! Kita jadi ikutan jatuh! LIHAT BOS JADI JATUH JU—eh nggak deng, sepedanya bos kan roda empat. Susah jatuhnya kalau roda empat mah," kata Gokudera, nggak jelas.

Yamamoto mengelus-elus lututnya yang luka. "Kok aku? Salahin om Squalo lah." Lalu ia menunjuk Squalo yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pager rumahnya Collonelo. "VOOIII! KOK AKU? KALIAN YANG SALA—"

"SQUALO! INI BAYARANNYA!"

Sebuah dompet yang cukup tebal, berbahan kulit, berwarna hitam, tiba-tiba terbang ke arah Squalo. Karena Squalo nggak menyadarinya, dan nggak sempat menangkapnya. Dompet itu lepas landas di mukanya.

"MAKASIH UDAH NGANTERIN DAGINGNYA! KEMBALIANNYA AMBIL AJA!"

**BAM!**

"LAL! DOMPETKU KAMU LEMPAR KEMANA?!"

"KE **TUKANG DAGING** YANG **LEBIH CANTIK DARI AKU**!"

Ya pemirsa, percakapan _capslock_ di atas adalah percakapan antara sepasang suami-istri terheboh di RT yang dipimpin Pak Reborn…Collonelo dan Lal. Karena saking kencangnya suara mereka, walau pun pintu sudah ditutup, anak-anak VK dan Squalo yang ada di luar pagar rumah mereka sampai bisa mendengarnya. Parahnya, perkataan terakhir Lal itu, membuat Squalo langsung diam hampir mati di tempat…

"Wow, om Collonelo sama tante Lal berantem. Jangan-jangan mereka main jedot-jedotan lagi." Enma memberikan hipotesa. Teman-temannya diam dan memikirkan hal yang sama, '_Mungkin. Ayo kita tonton_!'…dasar bocah psikopat.

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang tentunya berasal dari rumahnya Collonelo. Collonelo keluar, langsung teriak ke Squalo. "SQUALO! DOMPETKU MANA? _C'MON_ _NOW_!"

"BERISIK BODOH! SINI SAMPERIN SENDIRI LAH!"

"Om Squalo juga berisik ih," kata Yamamoto. Squalo langsung men_death glare_ Yamamoto yang sedang tersenyum dengan begitu polos dan unyunya.

Begitu Collonelo mengambil dompetnya, dia langsung ngeluarin beberapa lembar uang buat ngebayar daging yang dia dan Lal beli. Karena kebingungan sama tingkah Lal barusan, Squalo langsung nanya, "Voi. Istrimu kenapa?"

"Istriku kenapa?" Collonelo mengulangi pertanyaan Squalo. "Emang kenapa? Dia kan udah biasa marah-marah kayak gitu."

"Tapi kali ini marah-marahnya beda, ada aura mau ngebunuhnya gitu. Ngapain juga dia bilang aku cantik? Mentang-mentang rambutku panjang..." anak-anak VK langsung nahan ketawa. Squalo men_death glare_ mereka.

Collonelo memasukan dompetnya ke dalam kantung di celananya, lalu ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "Iya juga sih. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia bilang begitu."

Setelah itu suasana jadi hening. Sampai Lal yang sedang ada di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Dia sedang berdiri di sana sambil memegang ransel travel yang warnanya sama seperti warna mata suaminya.

"Lal kamu mau kemana?" tanya Collonelo dengan suara yang lumayan lembut. Bukannya menjawab Lal malah melempar ransel itu dengan amarah. Ransel itu mendarat, tepat di Collonelo, karena ransel itu cukup berat—entah itu Lal ngisiin apa aja—, ia jadi terjatuh dalam posisi duduk. "La-Lal?"

"KAU KU LARANG MASUK KE SINI! TIDUR DI POS SANA!"

"LHO EMANG KENA—"

**BAM!**

Semuanya diam. Anak-ank VK saling memeluk satu sama lain (?), mereka benar-benar ketakutan sehabis melihat muka Lal yang terlihat begitu…se-seram… untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun mereka hidup di dunia ini, mereka melihat wajah Lal yang seseram itu.

Collonelo langsung lemas. Saking lemasnya mungkin dia bisa pingsan jika ada salah satu dari anak VK yang tak sengaja menginjak tangannya (?).

Hening lagi.

"Cih, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," gumam Squalo lalu berjalan mendekati motornya. Omong-omong motor yang dipakai Squalo motor sejenis _scoopy_ lho! Warnanya _pink_ pula, ngejreng pula! Oke kembali ke masalah Collonelo.

"Eh, mau kemana kau?" tanya Collonelo.

"KEMBALI KE TOKO LAH, BODOH!"

"Ohh…" Collonelo ber-oh ria dan Squalo langsung meninggalkan tkp (?).

Collonelo langsung menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya lalu berdiri. "Om Collonelo mau ke pos ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Bukan."

"Ke tokonya om Xanxus?" tanya Gokudera.

"Bukan. Ngapain ke sana?"

"Ke rumahnya Alaude-_san_?" tanya Enma.

"Bukan. Astaga mau ngapain aku ke sana? Bisa-bisa aku diborgol sama Alaude, kalau dia tau kalau aku dan Lal ribut."

"Ke rumahku?" tanya Byakuran.

"Bukan. Mau ngapain di sana, ha?"

"Terus kemana?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Nggak tau. Kalian kepo ah!"

"Terus nanti malam om Collonelo tidur dimana?" Tsuna kembali bertanya.

"Di pos— eh nggak nggak, kalau aku tidur di sana aku pasti diusir sama Reborn. Terus nanti ujung-ujungnya ketemu Alaude terus aku diborgol."

Anak-anak VK langsung menghela napas berat. Jujur mereka kasihan sama Collonelo, padahal Collonelo nggak pernah merasa kasihan sama mereka. Tsuna—untuk pertama kalinya—langsung berpikir. "Tidur di rumahku aja!" serunya dengan mantap, merasa idenya ini adalah ide yang hebat.

Gokudera lompat, lalu menepuk punggung bosnya. "Ide yang hebat bos! Kan di rumah bos hanya ada bos dan Giotto-san!" yang lainnya takjub (?) dengan idenya Tsuna.

Collonelo berpikir.

* * *

Rumahnya Alaude dan keluarga (?)

"Aku pulang!" seru Dino lalu langsung melepas sepatunya dan lari ke kamarnya, tapi sayang Fon langsung mencegatnya ketika ia ingin menaiki tangga. "Tadi ada ibu-ibu yang menelpon lho, terus diangkat sama Romario."

Dino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terus kenapa, Fon-_san_?"

"Terus ibu-ibunya mencari Alaude. Karena Alaude pergi dari kau berangkat sekolah tadi, jadi akulah yang bicara dengan ibu-ibu itu."

"Aku jadi bingung."

"Terus ibu-ibu itu bilang kalau dia mau ke sini, menjelang sore nanti. Dan kau tau siapa ibu-ibu itu?" Dino menggeleng. "Dia itu gurumu."

**Jleb.**

"Terus abis itu aku langsung menggeledah kamarmu," Fon menambahkan. "dan aku nemuin ini." Fon mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas ulangan. "Apa ini? **Matematika 30**? **Ipa 30 **juga?"

Dino gemetaran. "I-itu...eh tunggu. Fon-_san_ dapet itu semua darimana?"

"Dari kamarmu, kan tadi sudah ku bilang."

"Kok bisa?"

"Kan kamarmu kugeledah."

"Nggak maksudku, kok Fon-_san_ bisa nemuin itu semua? Kan itu udah aku umpetin di dalam komik! Aku lipet-lipet, terus aku selipin di komik. Nggak mungkin kan, Fon-_san_ kepikiran buat nyari kertas ulanganku di dalam komik? Kecuali—bah, Fon-_san_ dibantu Kyoya ya?" Fon mengangguk. Dino langsung nyesek. Ternyata, si Kyoya, adik sepupu jauhnya (?), mengkhianati dirinya (?). Hm, sebenernya Dino udah sering sih dikhianatin sama Hibari. Seperti pas dia beadang abis belajar sama Alaude.

Waktu itu pas hampir tengah malam, Dino lagi asik baca komik. Eh, Hibari bangun, dia bilang kalau dia mau ke toilet, pas balik ke kamar dia malah bawa Alaude. Akhirnya Dino dihukum sama Alaude. Hukumannya biasa aja sih, Cuma disuruh ngerjain latihan matematika, sekaligus buat pelajaran tambahan. Tapi sadisnya itu, jawabannya Dino harus bener semua. Bah, udah tau Dino kayak begitu, ngerjain lima soal cuma bener satu aja udah sujud syukur... kembali ke topik utama.

"Fon-_san_... jangan kasih tau Alaude-san kalau guruku mau datang ya... ya!" Dino memohon-mohon.

"Aku udah kasih tau tadi," balas Fon dengan ekspresi suram. Sebenarnya dia nggak tega ngeliat Dino kayak begini. Seingatnya Alaude pernah mengancam Dino, kalau dia dapat nilai jelek terus Enzo akan dibuang atau dijual di pasar hewan (?), terus abis itu dia nggak boleh melihara binatang lagi.

Hening.

Dino frustasi setinggi-tingginya jumlah tingkat menara petronas di negeri jiran. "Che, sial! Eh, tapi kan Alaude-_san_ lagi pergi! YEHEI!" Kebahagiaan langsung mengusir kegalauan di hatinya.

"Alaude bilang jam dua siang dia pulang," kata Fon, memberitau. Kegalauan langsung balas dendam, dan mengusir kebahagiaan di hati Dino dengan kejamnya.

Hening lagi.

"Omong-omong sekarang jam berapa ya?" tanya Dino.

Fon ngeluarin ponselnya, yang kebetulan ada di kantongnya. "Satu lewat lima belas menit."

"Mati aku."

"Mending sekarang kau ikut aku yoga saja. Lumayan lho untuk menenangkan diri."

"Fon-_san_…" Dino nangis.

* * *

Rumahnya Sepira dan keluarga.

Sepira, Luce dan Aria sedang berkumpul di teras rumah bersama Lal. Sembari menyesap teh diet (?) mereka membicarakan masalah Lal dan Collonelo. Sebenarnya sih, Lal nggak akan datang ke rumah Sepira dan keluarga kalau Aria nggak nelpon. Dan Aria nggak bakal nelpon Lal kalau Byakuran nggak ngasih tau tragedi pengusiran Collonelo.

Awalnya pas Aria nelpon, Lal mau cerita langsung. Tapi, Aria malah bilang, "_Lal, mending kau ke sini deh! __Pulsaku mau abis. Telpon rumah baru dibayar besok. Aku sekalian mau nawarin produk buat diet. Ya, aku tau bodymu itu udah slim, tapi siapa tau kamu mau coba-coba (?), biar keslimannya (?) tetep terjaga." _Alasan yang masuk akal dan agak sinting memang.

Lal menyesap teh diet yang baru saja dipromosikan Aria padanya, lalu Luce menyeletuk, "Kok kau tega sih, ngusir suamimu dari rumah? Collonelo itu **ganteng** lho! Sayang tau disia-siain (?) begitu!" Lal tersedak. Sepira _sweatdrop_. Aria _facepalm_.

"Ma, ampun deh," kata Aria.

"Kau juga sama saja Luce. Reborn **keren** begitu kau sia-siain (?)." Sepira jbjb.

"Nggak kok, siapa bilang. Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin beginian? Kan kita mau bahas Lal sama Collonelo." Luce menoleh ke Lal. "Iya kan Lal? Iya kan ya?"

Lal menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku juga agak nggak tega ngusir dia."

"Terus kenapa kau usir?" tanya Aria.

"Habis, aku sebal tau!"

"Lho, kau sebal sama Collonelo tapi kenapa Squalo juga kecipratan semburanmu (?)?" tanya Sepira.

"Iya, padahal kalo diliat-liat Squalo **lumayan** ganteng lho! **Cantik** darimananya sih?" tanya Luce yang lagi-lagi melenceng dari topik utama.

"Oh, kalau itu tadi aku kelepasan (?), abis aku emosi tau!" Sepira, Luce dan Aria menyimak, dan memasang tampang ingin bertanya, "_Kenapa?_"

"Aku emosi tau! Masa pas kemarin mau pulang dari tugas ngelatih tentara-tentara yang junior. Collonelo sempet diskusiin tentang jalan-jalan sama perempuan gitu! Tapi anehnya, Collonelo nggak nyebut-nyebut namaku! Aku malah denger temennya nyebut-nyebut nama perempuan lain, terus sambil ngecie-ciein gitu! Terus aku juga agak iri sama si Elena sama Nana. Aduh mereka berdua tuh, punya suami yang sama errornya sama kayak suamiku, tapi NGGAK SE**ROMANTIS** SUAMIKU!"

Sepira tersenyum nakal. "Oh, jadi kau juga mau Collonelo cuti terus mengajakmu pergi berlibur ke tempat romantis, eh?"

"Bukan itu juga sih masalahnya. Aku juga sering denger dia mengigau pas tidur, nyebut-nyebut angka lima. Nah angka lima itu maksudnya apa? Itu bukan tanggal ulang tahunku, atau ulang tahunnya atau tanggal _anniversary_ kita."

"Tanggal lima kan jatah belanja bulanan _marshmallow _ku," kata Byakuran yang entah dari kapan ada dikerumunan ibu-ibu ini.

"Heh, Byakuran kamu ngapain? Tadi kan tante suruh kamu beliin tante saus tiram (?)," kata Aria.

"Ini udah aku beli. Kok aku doang yang diomelin? Kok Uni-_chan_ nggak?"

"Kamu kan yang nakal duluan, Byakuran," kata Uni.

"Kalian berdua main _PS _sana!" perintah Luce.

"Bosen, aku mau nontonin film aja~ Yuk, Uni-_chan_~"

"Jangan ambil tumpukan kaset yang ditempat warna merah ya!" Sepira mengingatkan.

"Iya! Ngapain aku ambil tumpukan yang di tempat itu…isinya cinta-cintaan semua…" balas Byakuran.

"Kok kamu tau?" tanya Aria.

"Kan semalem, tante sama nenek Luce yang ngajakin aku nonton~"

"Byakuran! Cepet, filmnya udah dimulai!" seru Uni. Walah, cepet banget ini anak, udah sampe di ruang keluarga duluan. Byakuran pun langsung berlari kecil nyamperin Uni.

Oke, kembali lagi ke Lal.

"Nah, Lal, terus si Collonelo nanti malam tidur dimana?" tanya Luce.

"Aku suruh tidur di pos," jawab Lal dengan muka datar.

"Oh ya ampun, seingatku malam ini kan jatahnya Alaude ngeronda! Nanti kalau Alaude tau kalau kalian lagi berantem gimana? Nanti pasti Collonelo dikenain pasal 18 (?): Keributan dalam rumah tangga itu akibat kebodohan suami, dan suami harus dihukum karena telah berbuat bodoh (?)."

"Aku yakin Collonelo juga nggak mau tidur di pos. Pos RT kita kan adanya di depan rumahnya Reborn. Jangankan tidur, baru duduk bentaran aja, pasti langsung diusir sama Reborn," Aria berhipotesa.

"Mungkin dia numpang di kosannya Skull. Skull kan takut sama dia, pasti Skull ngebolehin dia nginep di kosannya," Sepira ikut berhipotesa.

"Skull udah aku teror. Biar dia nggak ngebolehin Collonelo nginep di kosannya," kata Lal masih dengan muka datar. Entah kenapa _mood_nya langsung berubah gitu, dari yang tadinya kayak cewek labil yang baru pubertas mendadak menjadi Lal yang seperti biasanya.

Sepira, Luce dan Aria _sweatdrop_.

* * *

_Malam_

_Rumahnya Tsuna_

Collonelo sekarang berada di ruang keluarganya Iemitsu. Dia lagi menonton tv, mengabaikan suara bocah-bocah yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ya bocah-bocah! Bocah-bocah imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu lho! Pilihan yang salah memang, andai manusia bisa memundurkan waktu, mungkin Collonelo sudah melakukannya sedari tadi. Mungkin seharusnya dia memilih buat tidur dalam keadaan diborgol sama Alaude atau tidur sebentar di pos terus diusir sama Reborn dan akhirnya tidur di jalan biar mirip gelandangan, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu kece-keren-ganteng-tampan, jadi gengsilah tidur di pinggir jalan gitu. Oke saya jadi memuja-muja Collonelo gini kan.

_FYI_, anak-anak VK yang ngumpul di rumah Tsuna Cuma ada Gokudera, Yamamoto sama Ryohei.

"**YEIY NGINEP! INI PASTI BAKAL SERU **_**TO THE EXTREME**_!" Ryohei teriak dengan volume suara di atas 100% (?), suaranya menggema di seluruh pelosok rumahnya Tsuna (?).

"**BERISIK BODOH**! **KALAU GENDANG TELINGAKU PECAH GIMANA**? **KAMU MAU KASIH PUNYAMU KE AKU**, **HA**?" Gokudera balas berteriak.

"**HAH KAMU PUNYA GENDANG TELINGA**?! **GENDANG TELINGAMU BISA DIGEBUK-GEBUK GITU NGGAK**?"

"**BUKAN GENDANG BEGITUAN**, **IDIOT**!"

"Eto, Gokudera-_kun_, _Nii-san_...aku ada di tengah-tengah kalian..." Tsuna menginterupsi peperangan _capsbold—capslock bold—_ yang membudekan telinga tersebut. "telingaku sakit nih..."

Gokudera tersentak, lalu dia langsung sujud di depan Tsuna. "Ma-maaf, bos! Huaaa, maaf sejuta maaf, bos!"

"Eh?"

Giotto masuk ke ruang keluarga. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat ruang keluarga yang baru saja ia bereskan udah acak-acakan lagi gara-gara anak-anak VK. Giotto langsung duduk di deket Collonelo.

"Galau, om?" tanyanya iseng sambil makanin _chitato_.

Collonelo meliriknya. "Berisik ah." Giotto tertawa renyah. "Gimana nggak galau coba? Diusir sama istri sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas...terus aku harus nginep di rumahmu plus dikelilingi bocah-bocah itu. _C'mon now_(?)."

"Pfft—kenapa om masih di sini?"

"Itu karena...LHO TADI KAN KAU YANG MENCEGATKU SUPAYA AKU NGGAK BISA KELUAR! _C'mon now_!"

Giotto ngakak. "GAHAHAHA, oh iya ya!"

"Lagian anak-anak itu ngapain sih di sini?"

"Mereka mau nemenin om **katanya**, oh ya **katanya **itu digaris bawahin ya om!(?)" Collonelo mendengus kesal. "Omong-omong om Collonelo kenapa ribut sama tante Lal?"

"Nggak tau. _C'mon now._"

"Dasar nggak peka."

"Diam kau bocah, _c'mon now_. Paling-paling juga dia marahnya sebentar, nanti pas aku telpon terus minta maaf, terus ngajak dia jalan-jalan ke tempat roma— eh itu dia. Kayaknya aku sekarang ngerti kenapa dia marah-marah."

"Tante Lal cemburu sama Papa sama Mamaku, terus cemburu sama Keluarga om Melon?"

"Kayaknya sih gitu. Soalnya pas ulang tahunnya kemarin, aku janji sama Lal bakal ngajak dia pergi kemana ya waktu itu, tau lupa. Terus aku malah nggak bisa ngajak dia pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu itu aku sama dia dapet tugas, terus kita ditugasin di tempat yang beda-beda gitu."

"Lah, kan perginya bisa pas tugasnya selesai."

"Pas aku sama Lal selesai dari tugas, uang-uangku yang ada di brangkas aku pindahin ke _bank_, terus buat beli senapan baru…" Giotto _sweatdrop. _"yah, iya senapan baru… Jangan-jangan senapan baruku di patahin sama Lal. Yah gimana nih. Kalau begini sih aku bakal pisah ranjang sampai satu bulan lebih…" Collonelo pundung. Giotto memberi _free _puk puk. Anak-anak VK sibuk main perang bantal, yang bantalnya Tsuna ambil dari kamarnya, kamarnya Giotto dan kamar emak sama bapaknya.

Oh andaikan Lal tau kalau suaminya sekarang juga lagi galau karena dia udah tau apa salahnya. Apa yang akan Lal lakukan ya? Mungkinkah dia akan teriak, "_**SQUALO KAU UDAH NGGAK CANTIK LAGI**__!_" Entahlah. Andaikan iya, saya pasti akan dilempar ke kolam ikan hiunya itu.

* * *

"Ciee yang nggak jadi diomelin," kata Fon nakal.

Dino cengar-cengir sambil terus ngabisin makan malamnya. "Hehe. Untung Bu guru Oregano ada urusan ya!"

"Tapi dia bakal datang besok." Fon menyunggingkan senyuman yang agak menakutkan.

"Kalian berdua daritadi membicarakan apa sih?" Alaude mendadak kepo.

"Fon_-san_, tolong jangan kasih tau Alaude-_san_," bisik Dino dengan nada memohon.

"Sip. Tapi inget janjimu tadi siang ya," Fon balas berbisik. Dino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Janjinya Dino ke Fon itu janji soal nilai kok. Dino janji besok-besok setiap ulangan bakal dapet nilai di atas enam puluh atau enam puluh lima.

Melihat Alaude yang masih menunggu jawaban, Fon menjawab pertanyaannya, "Hm? Apa? Kita lagi membicarakan Dino yang nggak jadi dimarahin temannya gara-gara lupa balikin pulpen kesayangannya kok."

Alaude melirik Dino. Dino memamerkan cengiran yang meyakinkan Alaude bahwa apa yang Fon omongin itu benar.

"Alaude_-ojisan_, Dino-_san_ tadi dapet nilai ulangan 30 lho," kata Hibari. Tunggu dulu, ini anak kenapa tumben-tumbenan manggil Alaude pakai namanya, terus manggil Dino make namanya juga plus embel-embel '_ojisan_' sama '_san_' pula.

'_What... danger sekali ini (?),_' batin Dino.

"Serius?" Alaude kurang percaya sama Hibari. Gimana nggak coba? Orang ini anak gaya ngomongnya mendadak berubah begini.

"Serius."

"Fon, Dino, jelasin. Romario, aku yakin kau ikutan kompromi. Kalian bertiga jelasin sekarang juga." Alaude mengeluarkan borgolnya. Dino dan Romario bergidik. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipi Fon.

Oh Tuhan, lindungilah mereka bertiga, amin...

* * *

**A/N: YA AMPUN! SAYA SAMBIL NYESEK-NYESEK TAU NGGAK BIKIN CHAPTER INI! GIMANA NGGAK COBA? DI CHAPTER INI SQUALO-NYA SEHAT-SEHAT AJA! PADAHAL ASLINYA MAH ;;A;; **

Lagi-lagi, saya memunculkan masa lalunya Reborn dan Luce /sigh/, niatnya saya mau nyeritain masa lalu mereka berdua. Tentang kenapa mereka bisa pisah tapi tinggal di satu RT...tapi jujur, alasannya itu _random_, sumpah! Terus-terus, dua konflik di atas masih belom selesai lho!

_Mind to _**_REVIEW? _**:3

* * *

Males lewat PM, bales review di sini aja ya /o/

**feressaloveyaoi: **Aih makasih pujiannya =) Ini udah update, kelamaan nggak?

**k0ush4fukuj1: **Huahaha, aku nggak kepikiran buat bikin suara BOOM-nya lho 8D Eh? Apaan? Kambing etawa? Nggak tau tanya Yamamotonya aja! /duesh/

Keren dong, yang punya aja keren... /dijitak/

Lanjutan bonus chapternya atau apanya? Kalau bonus chapternya tentu ada lanjutannya, tapi judul sama ceritanya beda-beda~

**Demon D. Dino: **Wah betul banget itu. Apalagi Giotto itu kakaknya tsuna, pasti dia selalu disalahin. /entah itu apa hubungannya/ /ditendang/ Itulah kehebatannya Uni di fanfic ini! /oi/ Saya juga kalo main kalah mulu, lho! /abaikan/

Ini dia update-annya. Kelamaan nggak?

**Lala Chastela: **Aih...seriusan? 8'D Kamu kalo abis ngeliat ulangan matematika terus baca fic ini yang ada level stress kamu naik level jadi mendekati 'sakit jiwa' lho! /woi/

Ya ampun nggak apa-apa kok :D Makasih udah mau repot-repot ngereview. Yosh! Saya bakal terus ngelanjutin fic ini. Entah itu sampe kapan u_u;;

**Dee Kyou: **Iklan apaan ya? Kayaknya juga pernah liat gitu ._.

...kamu bilang apa? Giotto punya siapa?... :' Giotto kan punya saya /dibekuin/

Waduh, kalo masalah itu saya juga penasaran /diinjek/, masih agak bingung ngegambarin Giotto pas marah ._.a


	9. Bonus chapter: Begadang

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira-_sensei_ ~ Saya pinjem character KHR! Ya! :)  
**A/****N: **_Psst, ini flashbackan pengkhianatan Hibari terhadap Dino! /diinjek/ Jadi penulisannya pakai italic semua. Omong-omong jangan lupa praktekin apa yang Dino laukin, ya! /APA/dilindes/_

* * *

**Bonus chapter:**

**Begadang**

* * *

_"Hn, pertanyaan terakhir," kata Alaude. Dino langsung tegang. "Rumus keliling alas kubus."_

_...astaga pertanyaannya, terdengar begitu mudah di telinga kita, tapi entah kenapa pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu sulit-sesulit-sulitnya di telinga Dino._

_Dino berpikir keras. Rasanya ingin dia buka buku paket yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi ada tangan Alaude di atas buku itu. Gimana mau bukanya hayo? Nyentuh aja borgol udah lansung melingkar di pergelangan tangan._

_Alaude masih menunggu. Keponakannya itu mikirnya kadang emang lemot. Tapi entah kenapa kalau ada Romario ikut-ikutan ngajarin dia belajar, dia pasti bisa mikir cepet, mungkin 3.1 Gbps (?) kali kalau diibaratin pakai kecepatan koneksi internet. Kalau kata Fon sih, "Itu karena kalau ada Romario **aura** **membunuhmu** jadi samar-samar gitu, Alaude. Jadi Dino nggak tegang, mikirnya juga bisa agak santai." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, mulutnya Fon hampir mau diborgol. Untung borgol itu buat tangan, bukan buat mulut, jadi Fon bisa selamat._

_"Hmm, e-enam ka-kali sisi ka-kali si...si?"_

_"Yang jelas."_

_"Enam kali sisi kali sisi!"_

_Alaude mengangguk pelan. "Hn, benar. Sekarang kau boleh tidur. Dan aku ingin ketika pulang sekolah, kau menunjukkan nilai ulangan yang selevel sama wajahmu itu (?), paham?" Dino mengangguk. "Kok masih belum tidur?"_

_"**Masih ada Alaude-san**."_

_"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada aku di sini?"_

_"Nggak kenapa-napa, hehe." Dino memaksakan tawanya. "Kau tau? Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam? Kau ingat peraturan di rumah ini, kan?"_

_"Tentu aku ingat, Alaude-san! Aku sama Kyoya nggak boleh tidur di atas jam sembilan malam, hehe. Tapi Alaude-san, sekarang kan sudah lewat jam sembilan malam? Kenapa Alaude-san nggak memborgo—eh…"_

_Alaude menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, sangat tipis. "Kalau untuk belajar pengecualin," balasnya, lalu dia berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika di luar kamar, Alaude tidak langsung turun ke bawah, ke ruang keluarga terus langsung jbjb sama Fon. Biasa, nungguin Liga Inggris. Omong-omong Alaude sama Fon suka MU lho! Eh, melenceng dari topik kan. Dia berdiri sebentar di depan pintu, terus ngintip si Dino sama Hibari; ya! DINO SAMA HIBARI ITU **TIDUR** DI **SATU KAMAR YANG SAMA**! **SATU KAMAR**! Tapi **beda tempat tidur** lah, ih kalian yang **fujo**/**fudan** jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh!_

_Setelah sudah yakin kalau dua keponakannya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Alaude turun ke bawah, ke ruang keluarga dan langsung nungguin Liga Inggris bareng Fon._

_Dino mengintip keadaan di sekitar kamar dan pintu dari balik selimutnya yang bergambar kuda. "Aman," gumamnya, lalu dia bangun dan berjalan ke rak buku dan mengambil beberapa komik yang dibeliin sama Fon pas mereka—termasuk Hibari dan Alaude— pergi ke toko buku, hebatnya Alaude nggak tau kalau Fon beliin Dino komik~ Abis itu Dino mindahin lampu belajarnya ke tumpukan laci (?) yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, dia membaca komik-komik itu dengan syahdu ditemanin cahaya dari sinar lampu belajar, yang beralih fungsi jadi lampu baca komik itu._

_**Beberapa lama kemudian**_

_Hibari terbangun dari alam mimpi (?), lalu dia lansung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. "Mau kemana, Kyoya?" tanya Dino tanpa menoleh ke si Kyoya. "Toilet," jawab Hibari terus dia langsung ngacir ke toilet yang ada di bawah._

_**Beberapa menit kemudian**_

_Hibari kembali dari toilet, dan Dino masih syahdu baca komik._

_FYI, saking syahdunya baca komik, Dino nggak sadar kalau jarum jam pendek dan jarum jam panjang itu sudah hampir bersatu di angka dua belas._

_"Kyoya, kok kamu lama banget ke toiletnya?" tanya Dino. Lampu kamar yang tadinya mati entah kenapa jadi idup. "Lho, Kyoya, kamu kok bisa idupin"—Dino menoleh ke saklar yang ada di dekat pintu kamar—"lampunya...**oh Tuhan**! Alaude-san ngapaian ke sini...oh ya ampun... **ALAUDE-SAN**!"_

_Alaude langsung mengambil borgolnya yang selalu nyangkut di pinggangnya. Walau pun dia sedang menggunakan celana tidurnya (?), borgol kecintaannya itu masih bisa bergelantungan di pinggangnya._

_"**Hn**, **hukuman**."_

_Alaude pun memberikan hukuman pada Dino. Hibari kembali ke alam mimpi. Fon mencoba nenangin Alaude, terus nyuruh dia supaya ngasih hukumannya besok pagi aja. Nggak begitu membantu memang, tapi mendingan dihukum pagi-pagi lah daripada tengah malam._

_Sejak malam itu, Dino jadi takut begadang. Kalau teman-temannya takut begadang karena takut ngeliat makhluk gaib yang keluar pas tengah malam, kalau Dino mah, takut begadang gara-gara takut ngeliat makhluk nyata yang lebih seram dari makhluk gaib, yang berkeliaran nggak Cuma di tengah malam. Dan gara-gara itu juga, dia jadi parnoan setiap kali Hibari bangun tengah malam buat ke toilet._

* * *

**A/N: **Argh, saya ubah deh saya ubah. Saya bakal nambahin bonus chapter tiap kali saya ada mood aja... Jadi bonus chapternya nggak jadi di post tiap 5 chapter sekali, setuju nggak? :)_  
_


	10. Story 8: Double Trouble, end, HAH

**Disclaimer:** Manga Katekyou Hitman Reborn! milik Amano Akira. Bukan saya. Kalo saya yang punya, Yamamoto yang bakal jadi main chara-nya :)

**Notes:** AU, OOC, kata baku dan kata-kata sehari-hari saya dijadikan satu (?). Sepertinya majas hiperbola bertebaran di sana-sini. Udah diproof read berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya tetep ada typo. /hening/

_italic means past even._

* * *

_Alaude melipat kedua tangannya, lalu meletakannya di depan dada, dan bertanya pada bu Oregano, "Pelajaran apa saja yang tidak bisa dia kuasai?"_

_"Hm, hampir semuanya. Saya yakin anda sudah tau itu," jawab bu Oregano._

_"Matematika?" Ah, Alaude, kau sudah tau keponakan jauhmu paling oon dipelajaran itu. Tapi untuk menjaga harga diri, tak apalah._

_"Alaude-san, anda tau sendiri kan, kalau keponakan anda itu otaknya lama—"_

_"**BE MORE SLOWLY. BE MORE SLOWLY**. **YUUKURI IKETE IKERU NARA,**" Dino nyanyiin lagu dari penyanyi (?) yang namanya sama kayak dia, sambil teriak-teriak nggak jelas dari dapur. Ya, dapur, bukan di ruang tamu. Alaude menyuruhnya menunggu di dapur bersama Romario, dan Fon, supaya nggak mengganggu jalannya introgasi antara dia dan bu Oregano(?)._

_"Bahasa?"_

_"Bahasa? Dia sebenernya pinter soal itu, apalagi bahasa Jepang, Indo, Itali, Prancis atau Inggris (?). Tapi pronouncetiontnya(?) suka nggak bener—"_

_"**MAYBE I'M YOUR MR. RIGHT! BABY, MAYBE I'M THE ONE YOU LIKE,**" Dino teriak-teriakkan lagi. Kayaknya dia lagi galau-in taksirannya di sekolah deh…jangan tanya siapa taksirannya…saya nggak tau…_

_"IPA?"_

_"Itu apalagi. Di soal ulangan kan ada pertanyaan tentang bunga—"_

_"**HANABIRA. YURA YURA! YURERU KOKORO, TSUNDAIDETE WASURENAI YOU NI~**" Dino nyanyi sambil teriak-teriak lagi, nampaknya kali ini dia lagi nostalgia sambil nonton Bleached (?) di dapur. Iya, di dapur rumah ini ada tvnya, jangan tanya merknya apa, di letakinnya dimana, ukurannya berapa inch, emangnya saya yang beli?_

_"IPS?"_

_"Saya suruh anak sekelas hafalin peta Amerika—"_

_"**I WAS MADE TO HIT IN USA! I WAS MADE TO HIT IN USA! I WAS MADE TO HIT IN USA! ****WHOOOO!**" Oke, kali ini mungkin Dino lagi heboh nontonin BECeK (?)._

_"Seni lukis? Atau seni musik?"_

_"Seni lukis? Dia lumayan bisa gambar, tapi dia selalu ada masalah di gradasi warnanya. Dia tuh sering banget cuma pakai warna biru—"_

_"**BABY, BABY BLUE EYES. STILL HERE BY MY SIDE. TILL THE MORNING TROUGH THE— **uhuk, aduh. Romario! Tolong ambilin aku minum." galau-an Dino gagal._

_"Seni musik. Dia biasanya di kelas musik megang gitar, tapi tiga kali gitar sekolah senarnya putus gara-gara dia. Jadi kadang dia suka cuma dengerin—"_

_"**LISTEN TO STEREO! AROUND, AROUND, AROUND! HAYAKU, READY TO PLAY AGAIN!**"_

_Alaude berdiri dari sofa empuk yang dari tadi dia duduki, "Permisi sebentar." Lalu dia keluar dari ruang tamu. Ouch, nggak usah dikasih tau kalian juga tau dia mau kemana. Mau ke dapur lah, mau nyamperin Dino terus gave him a mountain of punishment..._

_"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALAUDE-SAN! AMPUN ALAUDE-SAN! Tadi aku lagi mainan tap-tap (?) sama Fon-san! Aku nggak niat nyanyi sambil teriak-teriak buat ngeganggu Alaude-san!" Dino nunjuk-nunjukin iPed-nya, terus langsung lari dari dapur begitu Alaude udah sampe di dapur. Dia lari ngelilingin rumah, Alaude juga ngejar-ngejar dia. Yang malu-maluin itu, dia lari sampai masuk ke ruang tamu. Bu Oregano cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja, melihat tingkah laku muridnya dan omnya itu. Lalu ia permisi untuk pulang._

_"Saya permisi dulu. Masih ada urusan lain yang harus saya selesaikan. Dino, jangan lupa lusa mid test dimulai, yah."_

_Sesimple itulah hari Dino yang dipenuhi ketakutan berakhir._

_Malamnya, Alaude langsung manggil Reborn ke rumahnya buat bantuin dia ngajarin Dino._

_Mampuslah Dino._

* * *

1 minggu lewat 6 hari kemudian...

* * *

"Pssst, Lal-_san_ emang ada di rumah nih?" bisik Uni.

"Tanya Haru-_chan_, dia yang liat tadi," balas Kyoko.

"Hahi, orang tadi aku liat dia abis dari mall kok," kata Haru.

"Abis dari mall, tante Lal pulang ke rumahnya atau ke rumah orang?" tanya Gokudera kesal.

"Emang tante Lal biasanya pulang ke rumah orang lain?" tanya Yamamoto dengan polosnya.

"Lambo-_san_ ke sini hanya karena Lambo-_san_ dikejar-kejar sama Lampodoh (?)," ujar Lambo dengan gaya _like a bos_.

"Lambo-_kun_, kamu sering ngambilin permennya Lampo-_nii_ (?), sih," kata Byakuran.

"Enma, kamu sering ngintipin rumah orang kayak gini ya?" tanya Adelheid, yang kebetulan lagi nginep di rumahnya Enma dan kebetulannya lagi dia mau diajak main sama Enma dan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu.

"Nggak kok," jawab Enma terbata-bata.

"UDAH BERAPA LAMA KITA NUNGGUIN NIH? MENDING KITA MASUK AJA DEH, AKU UDAH CAPEK _TO THE EXTREME_!" usul Ryohei.

"Benar, aku capek di sini," kata Hibari—ya keponakannya Alaude sama Fon itu—menyetujui. Omong-omong, Hibari lagi kesambet hari ini, mau ngumpul bareng anak VK lagi setelah beberapa hari lebih sering ngerem (?) di rumah.

"Mukuro-_nii_, oleh-oleh buat tante Lal, ada sama Mukuro-_nii_, kan?" tanya Chrome.

"Iyalah Chrome, kalau aku sampai lupa bawa, Mama bakal mecat aku dari jabatan anak," balas Mukuro.

"Wah, aku akan dengan senang hati datang ke acara pemecatan Master nanti," kata Fran santai. Mukuro pun langsung menjitaknya.

"Hm, teman-teman kita langsung masuk aja yah," kata Tsuna.

"Denger apa yang bos bilang? Ayo kita masuk!" perintah Gokudera. Semuanya pun langsung memasuki pekarangan rumah Lal.

"OI ANAK-ANAK TUNGGU! Kenapa kalian ajak aku ke sini? Aku pegel tau!" pekik Giotto. "Semalam Cuma tidur empat jam gara-gara belajar buat ulangan. Hari ini aku nggak belajar, tapi ulangan semua. Pas istirahat aku cuma sempat makan bekal buatan Mama sedikit. Abis istirahat aku ada olahraga, di suruh lari muterin lapangan sampe enam kali. Dan terakhir pas aku mau buka sepatu, kalian udah narik-narik aku ke sini! CAPEK TAU CAPEK!" dia malah curhat.

"Maaf, Giotto-_nii_ **GANTENG**, sih," jawab anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK bersamaan sambil nyengir kuda. Entah apa hubungannya antara Lal dan kegantengan Giotto. Hanya yang maha kuasa, saya dan anak-anak imut itu doang yang tau dan ngerti hubungannya. Kalian yang nggak ngerti udah diem aja, baca yang khusyuk.

Anak-anak imut itu sekarang mendebatkan masalah bagaimana mereka harus mengetuk pintu rumah Lal. Apakah diketuk atau mencet bel yang ada di deket pintu tapi letaknya jauh di atas mereka? "GIOTTO-_NII_~~~~~" kata mereka serentak—minus adelheid yang nggak ngerti apa-apa dan Hibari tentunya— sambil memancarkan sinar menyilaukan dari _puppy eyes _mereka dengan efek _sparkle-sparkle_ kayak di anime-anime.

Ah, sekarang Giotto ngerti apa gunanya dia di sini. Buat neken bel ternyata. Tapi intuisinya—ya, intuisi, gini-gini Giotto punya intuisi—ngasih dia firasat yang nggak enakin.

**TING. TONG.**

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya." Terdengar suara wanita, yang tentunya itu Lal dari dalam rumah.

**CKREK.**

Begitu pintu di buka, Lal langsung berkata, "Ada perlu apa ya…" dia berhenti sejenak lalu melihat ada segorombolan anak-anak imut dan satu remaja ganteng berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

**BLAM.**

Hening.

Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu langsung _membully _Giotto dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes_ mereka dengan efek _sparkle-sparkle_ tentunya, dan kali ini ditambah dengan _background _bunga-bunga bermekaran. Giotto _facepalm_ sepespalm pespalmnya (?). "Tante, kita ke sini cuma mau nganterin Chrome sama Mukuro. Mereka mau ngasih oleh-oleh buat tante," kata Giotto.

"Ciyusssss?" balas Lal, yang sepertinya sedang ada di belakang pintu.

"Cungguh," balas Giotto.

…_Well_, percakapan di atas terkesan menggelikan…

**CKREK.**

"Masuk sini. Giotto, aku mau curhat." Nah, sejak kapan Giotto jadi tempat curhatnya sepasang suami-istri yang sedang ribut karena hal yang kurang jelas itu?

* * *

Saya nggak ngerti, hari itu hari apa, dan ada bencana alam apa kemarin malam. Bapak-bapak dan bujang-bujang (?) di RT yang dipimpin Reborn itu entah bagaimana bisa pada nggak kerja semua, nggak semuanya juga sih. Hampir semua. Dan... ah, ini yang paling nggak waras—se-enggaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan—, hampir semuanya dari mereka ngumpul di pos dan itu buat nyemangatin Collonelo…atau mungkin itu yang saya kira...

Yap, Collonelo udah ribut seminggu sama Lal. Jangan tanya saya dia nginep di rumah siapa aja.

"Kau ini bikin susah aja, sih," Reborn mendengus. "Contoh dong Daemon sama Elena, terus Iemitsu sama Nana. Utuh-utuh aja tuh mereka."

Yang disebutkan paling awal memasang gaya sekeren-kerennya. "Nufufufu, itu karena aku dan Elena memang punya ikatan yang kuat."

Mungkin kalau Iemitsu ada di situ dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Daemon, tentunya hanya menirukan gaya bukan menirukan omongannya, serem bener kalau sampai Iemitsu ketawa, "Nufufufu". Sayangnya dia lagi sibuk di kantor lurah sih.

Collonelo mengangkat tangannya lalu jari telunjuk diikuti jari-jari di dekatnya, bertemu dengan jempolnya sehingga membentuk huruf O. Pada saat itu juga Daemon ingin menusuk Collonelo dengan _scythe _yang menjadi pajangan di rumahnya…

"Alaude sama Fon juga langgeng tuh (?)," kata Luce. Sepira mengangguk setuju.

...Tunggu...kenapa dua ibu-ibu ini bisa ada di gerombolan bapak-bapak...

"Luce-san...ampun deh," kata Gamma sambil face palm.

"Kalau mereka ribut, Perang Dunia III bakal meletus," kata Asari dengan tenangnya.

"Hah, kalian enak yah. Belum punya istri, _c'mon now_!" gumam Collonelo, itu ditujukan pada Asari, G., Knuckle, Skull, Verde dan mungkin juga pada Alaude dan Fon (?).

"Aku terlalu cinta sama sains, hampir lupa ngurusin perempuan (?)." Itu alasannya Verde.

"Aku masih menunggu adik sepupunya Cozart." Itu alasannya Skull. Oke, Skull, lapangan sekolah saya luas tuh, kita berantem yuk.

"Aku sedang fokus dengan hobiku dulu. Tapi pasti nanti aku akan menikah." Itu alasannya Asari.

"Rokok adalah istriku." Itu alasannya G.

"Tidak bisa begitu, G.. Menikah itu penting, dan harus dengan perempuan. Bukan rokok," kata Knuckle.

"Lah, kau sendiri belum menikah," celetuk G.

"Tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya," kata Knuckle mantap. Yang lainnya tertegun. Mereka bertanya-tanya wanita macam apa yang ingin menjadi istrinya? Yang pasti wanita itu memiliki gendang telinga yang kuat.

Reborn membenarkan fedoranya, "Ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui." Dia mulai kepo. "Collonelo, kakimu kenapa? Kelindes _tank_? Kok nggak mati sekalian aja sih?"

Semuanya serentak melihat kaki kanan Collonelo yang sedang diperban. Collonelo pundung di tempat. Padahal kakinya kayak begitu udah dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi kenapa mereka baru sadar sekarang? Memang, mereka semua kejam.

"Ketimpa _bazooka_ (?) pas lagi nyelamatin Lal, _c'mon now_."

Hening.

"Apa?" tanya Luce, ia ingin memastikan.

"Ketimpa _bazooka_ pas lagi nyelamatin Lal, _c'mon now_." Bagaikan ibu-ibu arisan yang kebanyakan memakai _blash on_, pipi Collonelo sekarang terlihat sangat merah.

"Pasti abis ketimpa bazooka, kalian langsung baikan ya?!" Sepira bertanya dengan semangatnya.

"Nggak."

Hening lagi.

"Serius deh, kalian berduanya mau apaan sih?" tanya Verde yang lama-lama geregetan sama kedua sahabat karibnya (?) itu.

"Orang abis aku selamatin Lal mau bilang terimakasih. Tapi tiba-tiba dia malah marah-marah, terus bilang, 'Jangan bilang kamu nyelamatin aku, sekalian mau minta restu buat poligami!' Kan aku bingung jadinya. Dia juga bilang, 'Sana kamu nikah sama si lima itu!' Kan aku tambah bingung lagi jadinya. Yang sialannya lagi, atasanku sama teman-temanku pada nyuruh aku cerai sama Lal. ITU APA MAKSUDNYA COBA?! _C'MON NOW_!" Collonelo hanya mendapatkan respon berupa anggukan, 'oh', gelengan, dan Daemon yang menirukan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya tadi.

"Oh iya! Lal bilang kau sering mengigau setiap tidur terus nyebut-nyebut angka lima. Itu maksudnya apa?" Luce bertanya. Collonelo berpikir. Ada keheningan yang lumayan panjang.

"Aha!" Entah kenapa di atas kepalanya Collonelo langsung ada bohlam. "Skull ampun deh. Ini masih siang, lampunya matiin aja, _c'mon now_."

"Maaf..."

"Angka lima itu maksudnya tarif sewa kamar hotel. Harganya lima juta per—apa tau aku lupa! Oh ya, Reborn! Kita kapan beli tiketnya? _C'mon now_."

"Pesan _online_ aja sih, eh, nggak deh jangan," kata Reborn. Yang lainnya kebingungan, nggak ngerti apa yang mereka berdua omongin.

"Oh ya, Alaude sama Fon lagi beli tiketnya ya. _C'mon now_."

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Daemon.

"Kepo. Yang ngerti omongan kita di sini Cuma Asari doang pokoknya, _c'mon now_," kata Collonelo, yang lainnya langsung melirik Asari. "Sama Gamma ding." Gamma juga dilirik.

"Gamma, kalian berenam lagi ngerencanain apa sih?" tanya Sepira.

"Kasih tau atau kau dan Aria cerai besok," Luce mengancam.

"Eh kok gitu? Entar Uni gimana?"

"Kasih tau aja udah," ujar G. "Kalian seneng banget rahasia-rahasiaan sih. Contoh dong, aku sama kakakku. Kita nggak pernah rahasia-rahasiaan."

"Oalah, Lavina orangnya terbuka sama baik begitu. Ya wajar aja, _c'mon now_," kata Collonelo.

"Nggak baik nanya-nanyain rahasia orang. Apalagi kalau rahasianya penting, tapi aku juga penasaran to the extreme nih," kata sang pengkhotbah. Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"_Well_—"

"Bodoh, biarkan aku yang bicara," kata Reborn. Collonelo jadi ingin menembaknya dengan senapan yang ada di rumahnya, tapi sayangnya dia nggak boleh pulang sama Lal, kalau ada senapannya pun dia nggak mungkin nembak Reborn. Ya, taulah, yang ada sebelum dia nembak, senapannya udah ancur duluan.

"Luce. Aku, Collonelo, Gamma, Alaude sama Fon mau pergi ke Bali (?). Collonelo mau ajak Lal, dia bilang itu hadiah buat ulang tahunnya Lal. Telat banget emang ngasihnya, yah maklum aja dia memang idiot." Collonelo men_death glare_ Reborn. "Gamma mau ngajak Aria sama Uni sama Byakuran, buat liburan. Alaude sama Fon punya janji sama Dino, katanya kalau nilai rapot bayangannya (?) Dino bagus, dia bakal diajak liburan walau pun sekolah belum libur. Dan entah itu Tuhan lagi kenapa, ternyata kemarin pas rapot bayangannya (?) Dino diambil, nilainya bagus semua," Reborn diam sejenak, "dan aku selaku orang yang berpengaruh atas kesuksesan Dino—"

"Bahasanya keribetan!" Skull protes. Saat itu juga, ada lubang karena peluru yang ditembakan Reborn di tiang pos tempat Skull bersandar.

"Terus kau diajak Alaude sama Fon liburan juga gitu?" G. mengambil kesimpulan.

Reborn mengangguk. "Yoi, tapi aku cuma minta dibayarin tiket pesawat pulang-baliknya doang."

"Nggak modal banget," cibir Verde sambil benerin letak kacamatanya.

"Bawel." Reborn men_death glare_nya. "Nah, terus, Asari itu bagian yang nyari tempat nginepnya. Aku juga sempet tanya Lavina, mereka berdua kan sering konser di Bali (?). Untungnya Lavina nggak nanya-nanya, aku nanyain begituan buat apaan. Terus," Reborn menurunkan suaranya, yang lainnya tambah penasaran, "**Luce. Aku juga niat buat ngajak kamu ke sana. ****Hm, sebut saja sekalian memperbaiki hubungan kita yang **_**absurd**_** ini.**"

Hening sejenak. Mereka mencoba menyerap apa yang baru saja Reborn katakan.

Entah karena terlalu bahagia karena ketua RT mereka akhirnya ingin kembali tinggal satu rumah lagi dengan istrinya atau emang karena benteng rasa gengsi mereka sudah runtuh, mereka semua—kecuali Luce yang diam terkesima dengan ucapan Reborn—teriak, "AWWWWWWWW _SO SWEET_!"

"Kalian menjijikan!"

**DOR!**

* * *

Hm, saya tau kalian ini kepo. Jadi, sebenernya Luce sama Reborn itu udah lama nikah. Pas Aria sekolah SMA (?), Luce sama Reborn berantem. Berantemnya itu gara-gara, Luce cemburu sama Reborn. Habisnya kadang Reborn lebih senang beli sekaligus minum _espresso_ di _cafe_ di dekat toko dagingnya Xanxus ketimbang minum _espresso _buatannya Luce. Semenjak itu, Luce langsung pergi dari rumah mengajak Aria, lalu tinggal di rumah Sepira. Pada saat itu, Luce nggak mau dengerin alasan Reborn kenapa dia lebih senang beli _espresso_ di _cafe _ketimbang buatan istrinya sendiri.

Alasannya panjang, nggak jelas, lumayan mudah dimengerti, dan konyol.

_"Luce kamu itu selalu masukin garam, waktu itu malah masukin mecin. Udah aku kasih tau, kalau di tempat yang tutupnya merah itu isinya gula yang tutupnya biru itu isinya garam. Terus kan aku udah bilang, aku kurang ngerti cara bikin espresso. Takarannya suka salah. Entah itu kekurangan, entah itu kelebihan. Espressomu itu takarannya selalu pas, tapi ya itu, seringan keasinannya. Kalau aku suruh Aria, dia pasti ujung-ujungnya bilang, 'Aku nggak bisa, Pa.' Makanya aku kadang suka beli di cafe di samping tokonya Xanxus. Tapi serius deh, aku di sana nggak godain petugas ceweknya kok. Tanya Xanxus kalau nggak percaya."_

"Serius deh, Reborn. Sebenarnya dibanding Collonelo sama Lal, kau dan Luce itu lebih merepotkan," celetuk Daemon.

"Kita berantem nggak sampe banting-banting pintu ya," Reborn membalas dengan nada menyindir.

"Iya, emang nggak. Tapi adanya nembak-nembakin pintu," kata Skull yang pintu kos-annya selalu jadi sasaran penembakan. Maklum, kos-annya itu ada di samping rumahnya Reborn. Btw, ib—bapak kos-annya Skull itu Mammon lho…

"Collonelo, mending kau minta maaf deh sama Lal," ujar Sepira.

"Jangan sampai kalian berdua berantem sampai pisah ranjang bertahun-tahun. Kalau Reborn sama Luce sih, biar pisah rumah masih punya tempat buat tidur. Nah kalau kau," kata Verde, dengan terus terang nggak mau rumahnya jadi tempatnya disewa sama Collonelo walau pun Collonelo membayarnya.

"Aku setuju denganmu," kata G. menyetujui.

"Aku sih nggak maksa kalian berdua buat cepat-cepat baikan. Itu sih terserah kau saja. Kalau kau sudah siap buat minta maaf, ya silahkan saja." Ah, Asari kau memang selalu bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

"Aduh, Asari. Kau itu baik banget, sih! Dari awal aku berantem sama Lal, kau selalu nyuruh Yamamoto buat nganterin _sushi_ ke tempatnya Skull." Ya, akhirnya karena takut dicium ujung senapannya Collonelo. Skull ngebolehin Collonelo nginep di tempatnya.

"Terimakasihnya sama Tsuyoshi-_san_ aja," kata Asari sambil tersenyum.

Dan pada saat itu juga, segerombolan anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK datang.

"Yah..." Itulah yang keluar dari mulut sebagian orang dewasa di sana.

"Firasatku nggak enak," kata Skull.

"Om Collonelo **ganteng**~~~~~" seru mereka.

Collonelo nggak ngasih respon apa-apa. "Tenang om, hari ini kita nggak mau minta dibeliin es krim." Collonelo melakukan pose O dengan tangannya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gokudera. "Eh om G.!" G. diem aja. "Om, kata Mama kalau simpen rokok itu di tempatnya. Rokok-rokok om jadi dimasukin ke tong sampah tuh sama Mama."

Mendengar kata 'rokok' dan 'tong sampah', G. langsung buru-buru kabur dari pos untuk menyelamatkan istri-istrinya.

"Om G. mau aja dibohongin Gokudera-_kun_," kata Tsuna sambil ngeliatin Gokudera.

Gokudera nyengir kuda. "Biarin, om G. pulang-pulang pasti dipaksa kakak buat makan mie bikinannya, HAHAHAHA. Sakit perut sakit perut deh." Yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

Daemon ngeliatin gerombolan anak-anak imut itu. Omong-omong Kyoko, Haru, Chrome sama Lambo udah nggak ada. Mereka main masak-masakan (?). Lambo ikutan cuma buat grecokin doang. "Omong-omong anakku mana ya?" Yang dimaksud 'anakku' itu Mukuro sama Chrome. Ya, **MUKURO diakuin sebagai ANAKnya**.

"Mukuro-_kun_ tidur di rumah tante Lal," Byakuran menjawab.

"Chrome pergi main sama Haru," sambung Tsuna.

"Bisa tidur siang juga dia. Yang biasa tidur kan dia." Daemon nunjuk Hibari. Hibari komat-kamit, bikin kata-kata buat ngadu ke Alaude. "Terus keponakanku?" Yang dimaksud 'keponakanku' **TENTUNYA ITU FRAN**.

"Masih di sana juga. Sama Mukuro dilarang pergi dia, terus dia juga lagi makanin kuenya tante Lal."

"Tumben diakuin," komentar Verde.

"Abis dapet pencerahan gara-gara liburan kemarin."

Verde bikin pose O. Dan itu membuat Daemon ingin memotong rambut jegriknya.

"Nah terus Yamamoto kenapa sesenggukan begitu," kata Collonelo yang nggak bisa nyembunyiin rasa penasarannya. Ah, betapa unyunya tampang Yamamoto yang masih setengah menangis itu.

"Abis nangis. Nggak sengaja kegeplak Gokudera-_kun_ yang tadi berantem sekaligus misahin Mukuro, Hibari sama Adelheid," jawab Tsuna.

"Si Kepala-gurita ngegeplaknya kenceng _to the extreme_!" seru Ryohei, memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku nggak sengaja tau!"

"Nggak apa-apa." Asari tersenyum sambil nenangin Yamamoto.

Mendengar kata 'Adelheid', Skull langsung sumringah—ya dia baru mendengarnya, maklum otaknya Skull suka lama koneknya. "Hah? Ada Adelheid? Mana, mana?"

"Ka Adel, jangan deket-deket om Skull. Bahaya," kata enma memperingati. Adelheid mengangguk.

Skull meloncat mendekati Adelheid mencoba menggoda Adelheid. Belum sempat menggoda, kakinya udah diinjek duluan dan itu sangat sakit. "Ih, om om pedofil!" Orang-orang dewasa menahan tawa. Skull pundung di belakang pos.

Hibari memperhatikan orang-orang dewasa yang di hadapannya. Dia sama sekali nggak melihat Alaude atau pun Fon ada di situ. Ingin rasanya Hibari bertanya, tapi dia gengsi. Kecil-kecil begini gengsinya tinggi dia.

"Hibari, kamu nggak ikut Alaude pergi ke bandara?" tanya Gamma.

"Kan Alaude, Fon, sama Dino pergi ke Bali satu minggu," kata Reborn. "kasihan deh, ditinggal!"

Hibari langsung menyumpahi ketiga orang yang disebut oleh Reborn tadi.

"Nggak bohong, bentar lagi juga pulang kok—nah itu dia mobilnya." Collonelo nunjuk-nunjuk mobil yang berhenti di depan pos.

Tepat pada saat itu, mobil sejenis CVR, warna hitam melewati pos. Seorang berambut _platinum blond_, mengenakan baju _polo_ putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang keluar dari mobil.

"OMG! ALAUDE, YA AMPUN ALAUDE!" Sepira langsung fangirling. Gamma berusaha menenangkannya.

Alaude mendekati Reborn, dan berkata, "Kita berangkat besok sore. Kamar udah di_booking_-in sama Fon. Kalau berangkat barengan, aku nggak mau kalian pakai mobilku."

"Mobilmu kecil. Yaudah aku sama Collonelo sama Lal pakai mobilku," kata Reborn.

"Kyouyaaaaaaaaa~~~ Wah, ada Tsuna juga! Enzo abis dibeliin rumah baru lho!" seru Dino dari dalam mobil dengan bahagianya.

"Wah, aku liat ya nanti!" pinta Tsuna.

Hibari mendekati mobil, lalu membalas, "Terus aku harus kopral sambil bilang wow gitu?"

"Nggak, nggak usah. Terus liat deh aku dapet apa!" Dino nunjukin cambuk yang keliatannya berkualitas tinggi (?). "Ini lho, cambuk yang ada di film yang kemarin malam kita tonton. Aku dibeliin Alaude-san, lho!"

"Widih, keren," kata Tsuna terkagum-kagum.

"Jangan dipakai buat berantem, ya. Buat koleksi aja (?)," Fon mengingatkan. Dino menoleh padanya lalu mengangguk.

Entah karena iri atau apa, Hibari langsung lari ke Alaude terus bilang, "Om Borgol, aku mau tonfa yang ada di film yang kemarin aku sama Kuda Jingkrak tonton."

Alaude menatap Hibari dengan tatapan dingin sedingin es. Hibari juga sebaliknya. Dia ngelakuin itu karena _puppy eyes _maut nggak akan mempan sama Alaude, lagian juga, Hibari ogah make mata begituan… "Sebentar." Itulah jawaban Alaude.

"Sekarang. Aku gigit nih," ancam Hibari.

"Aku borgol nih," Alaude balik mengancam.

"Aku buang borgolnya."

"Aku pecat jadi keponakan."

"Aku pecat jadi om."

"Tonfa-nya nggak jadi dibeli kalau gitu."

Hibari langsung diem lalu menyumpahi Alaude. Alaude kembali ngomongin urusan jalan-jalannya sama Reborn.

Byakuran mendekati Hibari, dan berkata dengan wajah sedih, "Yah, Hibari-_kun_ mau pergi? Kita nggak jadi nyoret-nyoretin mukanya Mukuro-_kun_ dong?"

"Hibari kau memang payah," kata Adelheid.

Hibari narik-narikin ujung bajunya Alaude. "Om Borgol, perginya nanti malam aja. Aku gigit nih kalau nggak." Bukannya menjawab Alaude malah ngeborgol tangannya Hibari.

"Hukuman karena berbuat iseng."

Byakuran juga kena borgol.

"Adelheid kok nggak diborgol? Lagian aku belum nyoret-nyoret mukanya Mukuro-_kun_, udah diborgol duluan kayak begini dah ya," protesnya. Entah itu anak belajar ngomong logatnya kayak begitu darimana.

"Tidak terima protes."

-line break-

Tsuna berjalan mendekati Collonelo lalu duduk di sampingnya, diikuti Gokudera dan Ryohei. "Apa?" tanya Collonelo waspada. Bocah-bocah itu malah mamerin gigi susu mereka yang masih tertata rapih, bersih, dan— WOW TERANG BANGET. Collonelo langsung membuang mukanya (?) lalu **menukar mukanya dengan mukanya Lussuria. **HORROR.** NGGAK, BOHONG KOK BOHONG.**

Di saat itu juga, Collonelo melihat seorang wanita, seorang remaja berambut jegrik—yang nggak kalah ganteng dengannya—dan dua sosok bocah—yang satu rambutnya ada pucuk nanasnya dan yang satu pakai topi apel.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Lal senengnya sama yang muda-muda," desis Verde sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Lal sama Giotto kebingungan.

"Oh, Lal ternyata sukanya sama yang rambutnya pirang ya," sambung Sepira.

"Jangan-jangan besok dia sama Dino," kata Reborn…

"Sama Mama aja sekalian." Sejenak mata-mata orang dewasa itu menatap satu anak yang rambutnya bagaikan pucuk nanas. "Apa? Aku benar, kan?"

"Kamu salah besar, Master."

"Emang ngomongin apa sih?"

"Nggak tau."

Mereka semua langsung _facepalm_. Terutama Daemon, dialah yang merasa paling dipermalukan.

"Gini nih, bapak nggak bener jadi nurun ke anaknya." Collonelo mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Maksudnya apa tuh, Gokudera-kun?" bisik Tsuna.

Gokudera mikir-mikir. "Mungkin maksudnya kalau punya Papa kayak om Daemon nanti kita jadi nggak bener." Tsuna mengangguk takzim. Sekali lagi, orang-orang dewasa yang mendengarnya _facepalm_. Dan kali ini Daemon benar-benar ingin menancapkan _trident_—yang jadi pajangan di rumahnya—ke anak-anak itu. Serem.

"Wah, Gokudera-_kun_ pintar yah," kata Enma kagum. Gokudera nyengir.

"Untung Papaku bukan om Daemon," kata Tsuna.

"Kalau Papamu om Daemon pasti kamu jadi nggak bener, Tsuna," kata Ryohei, enteng.

Yamamoto yang udah berhenti nangis, ikut-ikutan komentar. "Untung nama Ayahku Tsuyoshi, bukan Daemon." Lalu dia nyengir.

"Untung om Daemon itu omku, bukan Papaku," celetuk Fran.

"Kufufufufu, kalian kok gitu sih?" Mukuro sepertinya ingin membela Papa **tercintanya** itu. "Yang nggak bener dari Papaku cuma rambut sama cara ketawanya doang kok."

"…"

Ah, anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri kalian VK. Tau kah kalian si om Melon itu sekarang sedang ingin merae— menyiksa kalian karena dia udah nggak bisa nahan emosinya lagi.

"Daemon…" kata Asari sambil berusaha nenangin, Giotto ikut membantunya. Dan keributan pun terjadi.

Daemon marah-marah sama anak-anak unyu itu. Reborn dan Alaude yang biasanya langsung nenangin (?) keadaan, kali bodo amatan. Mereka asik ngomongin jalan-jalan mereka. Sementara itu, anak-anak VK, hanya menanggapi amarah Daemon dengan senyuman polos dan perkataan mereka yang seperti orang yang tak pernah punya dosa.

Selagi mereka berantem. Terlihat Lal dan Collonelo sedang duduk bersampingan— AWAW. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Collonelo, memulai pembicaraan. "Hm, Lal—"

"Iya aku tau. Kamu mau ngajak aku pergi liburan kan? Sebagai ganti hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku dikasih tau Asari semalem."

"Terus sekarang masih marah nggak?"

"Masih."

Collonelo _sweatdrop_. "Lal, aku ngajak kamu liburan bukan buat minta restu buat poligami, lho."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Lal menatap Collonelo. "Waktu itu, kamu sama teman-temanmu di tempat kerja diskusiin tentang jalan-jalan sama perempuan, gitu. Itu maksudnya sama siapa?"

Aduh.

Collonelo mengingat-ingat kapan ia mengatakan hal itu, lalu ia tertawa. "Lal. Perempuan itu, kamu. Masa kamu nggak ngerti juga masalah yang itu."

"Bener nih?"

"Serius. Ngapain bohong." Collonelo nyengir, lalu mengelus pipi Lal.

"Collonelo." Wajah Lal memerah.

"Lal." Wajah Collonelo juga memerah. Dan oh, sekarang wajah mereka mulai berdekatan.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1 c—

Tiba-tiba saja Collonelo jatuh kebelakang, karena ada pistol yang menghantam jidatnya dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Idiot! Ciuman jangan di sini! Di rumah sana!" seru Reborn.

"Melanggar peraturan perilaku kesopanan." Sebuah borgol melingkar dengan rapihnya di pergelangan tangan Collonelo.

Mereka yang tadinya ribut, langsung berhenti ribut. Anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK langsung sumringah, lalu teriak.

"HOREEEEEEEEE OM COLLONELO SAMA TANTE LAL BAIKAN! TRAKTIR KITA ES KRIM, OM!"

* * *

**Double trouble, END.**

* * *

**Author's note: Chapter ini kepanjangan! **_Well yeah_, pas saya proof read chapter ini, sebelum dipublish, hal yang pertama kali saya pikirin adalah, "INI FIC KENAPA JADI ADA HINT AF-NYA!" dan rasanya pengen langsung kayang saat itu juga. Terus pikiran saya yang kedua, "INI APA BANGET ALESAN SI REBORN SAMA LUCE PISAH RANJANG-NYA!?" Hah sudahlah... yang penting ini bisa memuaskan reader...

**Review?**


	11. Story 9: Train Coat

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**) **Amano Akira [Kalo saya yang punya KHR, saya pasti bakal biarin Tsuna nembak Kyoko ;_;].

**Notes: **AU. (Sudah pasti) OOC. Hint (apa aja, terutama straight sama yaoi) bertebaran. Mahkluk unyu bertebaran. Kata-kata baku dicampur kata-kata non-baku bertebaran. Majas bertebaran. Parodi bertebaran.

* * *

Hibari melirik sekumpulan makhluk herbivore unyu yang kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

Serius deh. Sebenarnya anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK yang seusia dengannya itu, pada punya nyawa berapa sih? Berani aja gitu, main di rumahnya. Pada hal di rumahnya 'kan ada Alaude. Orang yang paling ditakuti di seantero RT nomer 2 setelah Reborn.

Bukan hanya Alaude saja. Di rumah tempat kecil (?) tempat Hibari tinggal, juga tinggal seorang pria tampan namun terlihat seperti wanita cantik bernama Fon.

Menurut Fuuta, pengurus administrasi RT (?). Fon adalah orang yang paling mengerihkan nomer 2, setelah Luce.

Tunggu…apa bedanya 'mengerihkan' sama 'menakutkan'? Silahkan cek KBBI.

_Oh ya, Om Alaude 'kan pergi nganterin om kepang, sama nemenin Kuda jingkrak ke toko buku…_ batin Hibari begitu ia menyadari adanya kejanggalan, diiringi dengan dengusan kesal.

"Meaow."

"Uri! Kamu berhenti gangguin aku dong!" gerutu Gokudera.

Tsuna terkikik melihat tingkah kawannya itu. "Lagian kamu ngapain bawa Uri ke sini, Gokudera-kun? Biasanya kalau kamu main 'kan Uri di tinggal di rumah."

"Di rumahku cuma ada Om G., kakak sama mama lagi belanja. Om G. 'kan musuhnya semua binatang, makanya aku ajak Uri main," balas Gokudera.

Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu. Kenapa kamu nggak titip Uri di rumahku aja tadi? Kan ada Jirou sama Kojirou! Jadi Uri nggak kesepian!"

Gokudera mendelik tajam ke Yamamoto. "Nggak kesepian jidatmu. Kamu mau Jirou dimakan sama Uri? Terus nanti warung sushi-mu acak-acakkan gara-gara Uri sama Kojirou?"

Yamamoto menoleh ke Tsuna. "Memangnya kucing suka makan burung merpati?" Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Gokudera menepuk jidatnya.

"Kufufufu." Tawa aneh Mukuro tiba-tiba terdengar. "Omong-omong, kenapa bocah itu dari tadi berdiam diri di sana terus?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Hibari yang ada di pojokkan ruangan.

"Hibari bilang dia nggak mau main sama kita," balas Enma.

"Oya oya, kenapa?" tanya Mukuro.

"Karena dia takut ketularan punya rambut nanas kayak kamu, hiiii," balas Gokudera asal. Enma, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto pun langsung menahan Mukuro agar dia tidak menjambak rambut gurita Gokudera.

Sementara itu, di pojok ruangan, Hibari mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Gokudera.

"Eh, kita main di halaman aja yuk!" ujar Enma tiba-tiba, masih tetap memagangi Mukuro.

"Ide bagus!" seru Yamamoto setuju. "Hibari mau ikut?"

"Hn."

Hening.

Mukuro langsung berhenti memberontak.

Empat anak unyu itu langsung bertatapan satu sama lain. "Serius deh, tadi dia bilang 'Hn' ya?" tanya Mukuro.

Gokudera mengangguk. "Ini benar-benar aneh! Jangan-jangan Hibari kesambet!"

Enma dan Mukuro tersentak. "Hush, ngomongnya!" ucap mereka berdua.

"Kesambet itu apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Udah mendingan kita cepet pergi dari sini aja deh," ajak Enma. "Daripada di sini terus. Nanti kalau ada barang yang rusak. Kalian mau dirajam sama Alaude-san?"

Setelah Enma menanyakan hal itu. Mereka semua langsung pergi ke halaman belakang rumah.

* * *

Gokudera berlari-lari mengejar Uri—

**Bruk.**

—dan dia terjatuh.

"Eh herbivor."

**Kres.**

Yamamoto dan Enma menginjak-injak dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan hingga hancur. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Eh, mainnya pelan-pelan—"

**Kres.**

Lalu Tsuna ikut-ikutan Yamamoto sama Enma.

"nanti kena cucian-nya om Kepang…"

"Santai. Cuciannya Fon-san tinggi. Kita nggak bakal bisa jatuhin cuciannya 'kok," balas Mukuro yang lagi gangguin Hibird.

Hibari mendelik tajam ke arah bocah tampan bermabut seperti buah tropis itu. "Ngapain ganggu-ganggu Hibird?"

"Suka-suka aku lah."

"Ngajakin berantem ya?"

"Boleh aja. Tapi nanti kalo kena cucian-nya Fon-san gimana?"

"Cucian-nya om Kepang 'kan tinggi. Kita nggak bakal bisa jatuhin cuciannya 'kok."

"Kufufu. Itu omonganku."

"Biarin."

Dua bocah itu pun langsung main pukul-pukulan.

**SREEEETTTT…!**

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang terdengar seperti suara celana robek terdengar.

Yamamoto, Enma dan Tsuna berhenti menginjak-injak dedaunan rapuh nan kering di bawah kaki mereka. Lalu saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Enma.

Yamamoto mengedikan bahunya. "Nggak tau…" Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Oaah! Tsuna! Enma! Liat itu ada helikopter sama pesawat!" serunya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk dua objek yang telah ia sebutkan namanya itu, di langit.

"Oaaahh!" gumam Enma dan Tsuna, kagum.

Dua bocah tampan maniak berantem yang baru mulai main pukul-pukulan itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

Hibari menoleh ke belakangnya—tepatnya ke jemuran cucian. "Aduh gawat…"

Karena penasaran, Mukuro mengikuti pandangan Hibari. Matanya langsung melebar karena shock. "Aduh gawat…"

"Heh itu omonganku!"

"Biarin ah. Yang penting ini gawat."

Gokudera tertawa canggung sambil menggendong Uri. "Hehe. Ma-ma-maafffff ini semua salah Uri…"

Bocah tampan bersurai hitam legam itu memberikan _death glare_ terindahnya ke Gokudera. "Mau salah kucing itu atau salah kamu, dua-duanya sama aja!" Hibari langsung mendekati jemuran.

"Liat nih! _Train coat_-nya om Alaude jadi robek!" teriaknya.

Benar saja, ternyata ada yang robek.

**Glek.**

Mendengar hal itu; Yamamoto, Enma, dan Tsuna langsung kaget dan memasang wajah horror. "APANYA OM ALAUDE YANG ROBEK(?)!

Karena kesal mendengar teriakan tiga herbivore unyu yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu, Hibari langsung melempar sandal miliknya ke Tsuna.

* * *

Pria bersurai platina itu meraba-raba celananya (?).

Pria bersurai hitam legam yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap heran. "Ada apa, Alaude?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, lalu berdiri di depan Alaude. Hendak menutupi perbuatan memalukan pria tampan itu, agar tidak dilihat oleh pengunjung mall lainnya.

Sebenarnya, sih bukan cuma mau menyelmatkan harga diri-nya Alaude. Tapi Fon sekalian mau modus gitu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi 'kok aku berasa kalau bagian baju atau celanaku kayak ada yang robek, ya?"

"Ah, bahasamu kenapa jadi ambigu begitu, Alaude?"

Alaude terdiam.

* * *

Horror. Benar-benar horror.

Kini keenam anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu terdiam. Saling menatap satu sama lain dan menatap sesuatu yang disebut jas di hadapan mereka.

Jas itu…jas kesayangannya Alaude. Jas itu kini memiliki tampilan yang cukup—sangat absurd.

Di bagian belakang jas itu, kini ada robekannya. Robeknya panjang pula. Ada tiga pula.

Mampuslah Uri—atau mungkin yang benar itu; mampuslah Gokudera?

"Sekarang harus kita apain, nih?" tanya Mukuro. "Otakku lagi susah mikir, nih. Daritadi cuma bisa mikirin buat kabur dari sini…"

Hibari mendeat glare Mukuro. "Kabur. Kamikorosu."

"Ih itu kayak omongan di anime yang Giotto-nii sering tonton," Tsuna menginterupsi.

"Anime apaan?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kayaknya Cozart-nii juga sering nonton, deh," Enma jbjb.

"Anime apaan sih? Mending kalian bantu aku mikir deh," protes Gokudera, kemudian tiga anak unyu itu diem.

Enma meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, berpikir. "Kita jahit aja!" serunya, bahagia, merasa idenya ini akan berhasil.

Gokudera misu-misu. "Gigimu dijahit! Emang diantara kita ada yang bisa jahit?"

Anak-anak unyu—minus Gokudera—itu menggeleng. Gokudera menepuk jidatnya lalu melirik Uri yang sedang tidur di sofa.

_Tsk. Uri nakal,_ batin si anak bersurai keperakan itu. _Aku jual kamu nanti_, lanjutnya dalam pikirannya.

Jahat sekali bocah berambut gurita itu.

"Um, gimana kalau kita tambal aja?" usul Yamamoto.

"Harus dijait juga," balas Gokudera.

"Kita sambungin pakai solasi saja."

**Ting.**

Serempak anak-anak unyu itu, menatap anak yang paling unyu di antara mereka semua, Tsuna.

"Lho, ada apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang _innocent_.

Mukuro langsung mendekati Tsuna, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "IDE HEBAT!" serunya.

Hibari _facepalm_. Memilih untuk pasrah dengan ide-ide gila dari—makhluk-makhluk yang bukan—teman-temannya.

* * *

**Kret.**

**Tap. Tap.**

**Srug.**

**Tap. Tap.**

**Gedebuk.**

"Adaw! Eh, Kyouya! Solasinya ada dimana sih!?" tanya Mukuro sambil menggerutu sekaligus menyingkirkan tumpukan buku yang menimpanya.

Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan; dasar bodoh, nyari solasi di rak buku. "Biasanya ada di atas meja belajarnya Kuda jingkrak, di dapur—"

"Solasi ditaruh di dapur buat apaan?" sela Yamamoto.

"Buat nambal panci bocor," jawab Gokudera asal.

"Diem dulu kenapa," kata Hibari dengan nada mengancam. "Oh, mungkin ada di laci yang ada di, umm—"

Cahaya kebahagiaan mulai menyinari wajah Tsuna, Gokudera, Enma, Yamamoto, dan Mukuro.

"—kamarnya om Alaude."

**Ctar.**

Andai sekarang mereka ada di manga atau anime, dan kalian sedang membaca manga atau anime tersebut. Kalian akan melihat, sekujur tubuh kelima anak unyu itu berubah menjadi warna putih semua, ada kilat sebagai _background_-nya, mata mereka melebar dan putih semua, dan juga mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

"Di kamarnya…A-A-Alau-d-de-sa…n?" tanya Tsuna terbata-bata sambil gemetaran.

Serius deh, Alaude itu memang menakutkan lahir batin, ya? Disebut namanya saja, anak kecil umur 5 tahun langsung ketakutan kayak liat setan.

Hibari mengangguk mantap. "Yup. Tenang aja sih. Di kamarnya om Alaude nggak ada apa-apa, 'kok."

"Gi-gimana kalau di ka-kamarnya A-A-Alaud-de-san ada alat pendeteksi malingnya? Terus kita masuk kamarnya, kita dikira maling?" tanya Gokudera.

"Nggak ada. Nggak ada yang mau maling rumah ini," balas Hibari dengan nada ayo-cepet-ke-kamar-si borgol.

Enma mengacungkan tangannya. "Kalau memang nggak ada yang mau maling rumah ini. Kenapa waktu itu kamu bisa diculik?" tanyanya dengan lancarnya.

"Itu…lain cerita. Ayo, kalian mau masuk ke kamarnya om Alaude, nggak?" tanya Hibari yang lama-lama jadi kesal sendiri. "Kalian mau diborgol sama dia?"

"Tapi 'kan yang salah kucingnya si Gokudera," balas Mukuro nggak terima disalahin juga.

"Tapi 'kan om Alaude selalu nyalahin manusia, bukan binatang."

Pada saat itu juga ingin rasanya Mukuro membanting figura foto Alaude yang ada di atas meja di sampingnya. Tapi mengingat kalau itu adalah foto Alaude, dan itu adalah foto milik Alaude, ia jadi terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tch. Liat nanti pas pulang, aku aduin ke Papa ku!"

"Papa mu takut sama om Alaude."

Mukuro langsung menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

* * *

["_Pada sabtu dini hari, ditemukan hampir seratus kilogram majalah porno, dan seorang wanita muda di rumah Dokter Shamal. Di—_"]

"Majalah porno itu apa?" Enma, Tsuna, dan Yamamoto bertanya pada Gokudera dengan polosnya.

"Tanya om Daemon," balas Gokudera.

**Klik.**

["_Sawada Ieyasu, sebentar lagi akan menikah. Sementara itu jutaan fans-nya sudah siap menyabotase lokasi pernikahannya nanti._"] **(**1**)**

**Klik.**

["_Pelangi-pelangi, alangkah maho-nya. Merah ungu uke di langit yang seme (?)_."]

"Maho itu apa?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku nggak tau bos, tanya om Daemon," balas Gokudera.

"Kok Papa ku lagi, sih," gerutu Mukuro.

**Klik.**

["_Ti amo, Xanxas._"]

[["_Ti amo di piu di quanto mi ami, Squalia!_"]]

["_UHUK._"]

[["_SQUALIA!_"]]

**Klik.**

"Oi, Kyouya! Acara tv-nya kok acara orang dewasa mulu, sih?" tanya Mukuro.

"Mana aku tau," balas Hibari yang lagi nyari-nyari solasi di laci di sebelah tempat tidur Alaude.

"Nggak ada kartun, ya?" Yamamoto ikut-ikutan nanya.

"Mana aku tau."

"Kok gosip mulu, sih? Alaude-san suka gosip?" Gokudera jbjb.

"Mana aku tau."

"Hibari! Toilet ada dimana!? Kebelet pipis nih aku!" pekik Enma sambil memegangi piip-nya.

"Mana aku ta— ini di sampingku pintu ke kamar mandi."

Enma pun langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Hibari. Sementara itu, Hibari diam-diam mendekati herbivor-herbivor yang dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur Alaude sambil nonton tv.

"Kalian mau berhenti nonton tv atau dibunuh om Alaude?"

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, dan Mukuro langsung berhenti menonton tv dan turun dari tempat tidur Alaude.

"Nah, ini aku udah dapet solasi-nya. Terus sekarang kita apain?"

Mukuro menoleh ke Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi, itu kita apain lagi?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk solasi di tangan Hibari.

Bocah bersurai coklat kastanye itu berpikir sejenak.

"Sini, biar aku yang selesaian semuanya." Gokudera langsung sujud di depan Tsuna sambil nangis-nangis bilang terimakasih.

* * *

Dino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Ia sedang berpikir. Ia berpikir karena ia sedang bingung. Dia bingung harus memilih komik yang mana di antara komik-komik lain yang ada di rak buku itu.

"Heh, udah belum?" tanya Alaude.

"Belum. Tunggu sebentar, Alaude-san," balas Dino agak kesal, lalu mengembungkan pipinya—Alaude hampir ingin menciumnya—. Jika ia tidak salah menghitung, Alaude sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sebanyak tiga belas kali.

"Cepetan. Lima belas menit lagi si Fon minta dianterin ke tempat klub karate-nya."

"Kapan Fon-san bilang gitu? Orang tadi Fon-san udah pergi sendiri ke klub-nya."

_Sialan._

"Yaudah. Cepetan."

* * *

"OH YES! INI SUNGGUH CETAR MEMBAHANA!" teriak keenam bocah unyu itu dengan bahagianya. "AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA MASALAH KITA!" Dan mereka pun saling tos satu sama lain.

Setelah teriakan kebahagiaan itu. Wajah Hibari langsung kembali terlihat datar. "Udah 'kan? Cepat kalian pulang sana. Aku mau tidur siang."

"Eh? Boleh?" tanya Gokudera. Hibari mengangguk. "Yaudah. Maaf ya, Hibari. Uri, ayo pulang!" Anak berambut gurita itu langsung menggendong kucingnya yang lagi asyik merhatiin landak kecil milik Hibari.

"Dada, Hibari! Maaf ngerepotin!" ucap Tsuna, yang kini bersama keempat temannya sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Kalian memang merepotkan!"

**Bruk.**

Hibari langsung membanting pintu, kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

* * *

Pria berambut platina itu menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu masuk rumahnya.

Langkah kakinya menggema di seluruh ruangan begitu ia telah memasuki rumah itu.

"Alaude-san! Sepatunya lepas dulu!" Dino memperingati seraya melepas sepatunya. "Oh, ya, Kyouya mana, ya?"

Alaude menghentikan langkahnya, yang padahal sudah terlihat begitu keren. Mendekati rak sepatu, lalu membuka sepatunya.

Setelah ia membuka sepatunya, Alaude langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia agak terkejut begitu melihat kamarnya berantakan.

_Ah, paling Kyouya tadi nonton tv di sini_, pikirnya. _Wait, tapi 'kan acara tv-nya banyakan acara orang dewasa—ah au ah_. Malas memusingkan masalah itu, Alaude langsung melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Ia lalu membuka laci yang ada di samping tempar tidurnya.

Dibukanya laci pertama.

Lalu laci kedua.

Terakhir laci ketiga.

_Ah, borgolku…aman ternyata…_ Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut Alaude. "Ku pikir si bocah itu merusaknya lalu membuangnya di tong sampah…sial."

Merasa lega sekaligus capek level tinggi, Alaude memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur emput tercintanya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya sejenak saat melihat ada _train coat _yang ia kenal ada di atas kasur empuk tercintanya.

Kedua tangannya langsung meraih _train coat_ itu. Bola-bola biru es-nya langsung memandangi _train coat _itu.

_Dafuq_—

Alaude langsung memasang ekspresi—yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin—horror.

Ternyata saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang robek itu benar.

—_ini 'kan train coat-nya Reborn yang ku pinjam seminggu yang lalu…_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Alaude langsung meletakkan _train coat _itu di ujung tempat tidur. Lalu ia memilih untuk tidur. Dan ia berencana untuk menyuruh Fon membetulkan _train coat_ itu setelah pria _chinese _itu pulang nanti.

Bodohnya. Pria keturunan Prancis itu tidak bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang telah merusak _train coat _milik ketua RT-nya itu.

Beruntunglah, anak-anak imut yang sialan yang menyebut diri mereka VK itu.

* * *

(1) Ya, ya, Sawada Ieyasu itu emang Giotto. Tapi ya namanya juga ini fanfic punya saya, jadi saya maunya Sawada Ieyasu sama Giotto itu beda… Jadi Giotto itu anaknya Iemitsu, kalau Sawada Ieyasu itu model usia pertengahan dua puluhan.

**Ti amo: **I love you.

**Ti amo di piu di quanto mi ami: **I love you more than you love me.

* * *

**Okki's note: **KYAAAA UPDATE! So how is it? Still in love with VK, hm?

Eniwei, itu si Xanxas sama Squalia itu TLY!XS ya, lol. I don't know how the heck I could added them into this fic /merana/. Terus itu lagu pelangi-pelangi-nya...amg...just ignore that one. Oh, ya, maaf kalau chapter ini dikit, wong total bersihnya cuma 2.228. Belakangan ini saya lagi punya ide buat bikin drabble mulu, paling panjang paling oneshot 1k+, haha.

Btw, di IFA 2012 nggak ada fic dari FKHRI masa atau saya-nya yang nggak merhatiin? :(

Review? Fave? Alert? Critic? Rain flame? Beliin soto Pakde? Nikahi saya dengan Makishima?

**P.S: **Donlot-in saya Psycho-pass eps 4-6, sama K eps 8-9 terus masukin ke flashdisk kalian terus JNE-in ke rumah saya. Kalau mau update-nya cepet. Jk. /dirajam/dibuang/dilupakan.


End file.
